


Through Darkness and Through Pain

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Broken Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Slow To Update, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel slammed himself aggressively against the bars of his cell, his wings splayed out wide."You will regret this!" He spat, glaring darkly at the demon guards who watched him with disgustingly amused and smug looks."Pretty angel, all bark and no bite." One sneered. "You'll give up that nasty attitude soon enough." They chuckled to themselves and stalked away, and Castiel heard a door closing heavily. He sighed and paced his cell."You're only making it worse." A masculine voice rose from Castiel's left, pausing him in his tracks. He glanced over to the adjacent cell and in the dim torchlight he could just make out the silhouette of another angel."What would you know?" Castiel growled.The figure let out a bitter laugh. "Buddy, I've been here a long time. I know plenty."There was a pause."I'm Dean, by the way, your new cell mate."Castiel, an alpha captain of the angel army, is ambushed and captured by demons during a patrol. He slowly gets to know the omega angel kept beside him, even falling in love with Dean. But the demons are growing more violent and cruel, and as much as Castiel loves Dean, he fears he won't be able to save him. Time is running out.
Relationships: Alastair/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 186
Kudos: 683
Collections: Destiel





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

It was to be a routine patrol, a simple check around the farthest borders. They would still be well within the territory, just near the borders to make sure there wasn't any sign of anything devious. Castiel had been confident in his ability and the ability of his fellow angels, and so he led them, unafraid.

They were ambushed by demons. It was not merely a patrol of demons, but a small army. Castiel's angelic patrol of seven stood no chance, though they fought valiantly till the end. One by one they had been slain, until only Castiel was left. But by that point he was tired and weakened by the loss of his companions, and the demons had overpowered him. Castiel had expected death, but instead the demons chained him and led him, head covered, to a demon camp. The leader there, Alastair (and Castiel both knew and feared that name from long-told stories and tales), had taken one look at Castiel, bound and struggling, and had thrown back his head and laughed.

"Wait till the angels know we've captured their most precious garrison leader." He had taunted. "Throw him in the dungeons!"

And so Castiel was dragged, rather unceremoniously, down to the dungeons and shoved into a cell with so many wardings he could not even begin to think of a way to escape. The cell kept him bound to earth and his grace beyond reach. He was filled with anger and rage, and it fueled his actions.

Castiel slammed himself aggressively against the bars of his cell, snarling as hissing as he did, his wings splayed out wide and aggressive.

"You will regret this!" He spat, glaring darkly at the demon guards who watched him with disgustingly amused and smug looks.

"Pretty angel, all bark and no bite." One sneered. "You'll give up that nasty attitude soon enough." They chuckled to themselves and stalked away, and Castiel heard a door closing heavily. He sighed and paced his cell.

"You're only making it worse." A masculine voice rose from Castiel's left, pausing him in his tracks. He glanced over to the adjacent cell and in the dim torchlight he could only just make out the silhouette of another angel. No details could be made out.

"What would you know?" Castiel growled.

The figure let out a bitter laugh. "Buddy, I've been here a long time. I know plenty."

There was a pause.

"I'm Dean, by the way, your new cell mate."

"Hello." Castiel said. "I'm Castiel."

He heard Dean's intake of breath and braced himself.

" _Castiel_?" Dean repeated. "Shit, I don't know a lot about this war but I do know that you should not be here."

"I'm inclined to agree." Castiel sighed. He finally moved to the back of his cells and slumped against the wall. At least the cell was wide enough so he could outstretch his wings.

"How'd they get you, then?" Dean asked.

"With an army." Castiel said, scowling at the floor. "They attacked my patrol of seven. They were much farther past our borders than we expected, and so we were traveling in lower numbers. My companions did not survive."

"Shit, man." Dean said quietly. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"They will be dearly missed." Castiel said, grief beginning to outweigh his anger so the full effects were felt. Castiel dropped until he was sitting with his legs out in front of him and he back straight against the walls.

"How long have you been here?" Castiel asked, changing the subject.

"What's the date?" Dean asked back, voice brittle. Castiel winced, upset with himself for asking such a tactless question, and gave him the date. He heard Dean take a shuddering breath.

"Two and a half years." He said. "Which means I'm twenty-seven now."

"I am thirty." Castiel said. "I am sorry you've been kept here so long. What do they want from you?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Dean bit out. "I'm a bit of a trophy." Castiel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You're not very perceptive are you?" Dean asked drily. Castiel felt his anger flare up once more and he opened his mouth to say that _I am too perceptive!_ (even though he hadn't seen the ambush coming and often missed social cues), but Dean continued before he could.

"Scent me."

Castiel blinked several times, startled by the command for a couple of reasons. Firstly, he hadn't been expected to be order by this angel, a nobody as far as he could tell, when Castiel was such a highly respected soldier and commander. Secondly, even though Castiel didn't have the best understanding on social etiquette outside of military hierarchies and such, he did know that scenting someone, a stranger or acquaintance even, was rude and completely bizarre. Scenting was an intimate act reserved for close friends, family, and lovers. It was almost on par with grooming another's wings. To say that Castiel was taken aback would be an understatement.

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it." Dean said. Castiel hesitated a moment, then he shuffled towards Dean's cell and pressed himself against the bars between them. Dean's arm, tan despite the lack of light but thin due to his time here, reached between the bars. Hand-shaped bruises covered his flesh. Castiel took his wrist delicately and leaned down to breathe in Dean's scent.

An achingly sweet and nostalgic fragrance hit Castiel suddenly, and he nearly fell backwards from the force. He could not help but gasp and scent Dean deeper, hand tightening around Dean's wrist.

Dean smelled _heavenly_. There was apple and cinnamon, as well as saccharine vanilla, exactly like Gabriel's freshly baked apple pie. Underneath it was a sweeter scent still, one that Castiel struggled to place. Then, he understood.

_Omega._

Dean was an omega.

Omegas were rare in itself, but a _male omega_?! That was practically unheard of! Castiel had never met a male omega before, only been told about them through stories.

"You're an omega." He said, releasing Dean's wrist and sitting back. He wondered how he did not notice before, Dean's scent stood out above the grime and filth of the dungeons.

"Yup." Dean said. "As you can tell, it's a real blast."

Fury shot through Castiel, then, and he rose to his feet.

"They've kept you here because of your secondary gender?" He demanded, voice nearly a yell. "Despicable monsters! You're innocent to the war, and they keep you here for their own wonderment and pleasure!"

"Singing to the choir, dude." Dean said. "Yeah, it's pretty fucked up."

"I will end them all!" Castiel vowed, pacing once more. "They dare to treat an omega in this way?!"

Omegas were revered by angel communities, both for their rarity and their inept ability to be both strong and caring. They made for excellent advisors and counselors, often able to see the sides of an argument that an alpha or beta could not. Usually though, they refrained from higher leadership roles by choice. Most omegas, while fierce, were too compassionate and peaceful, and resented war. There were always exceptions, of course, just as there were exceptions for alphas and betas. They were by no means weak, but normally they preferred to abstain from positions that would force them to make decisions regarding war and violence.

To keep an omega locked away and mistreated was a terrible transgression. Castiel felt a crushing hate in his body, and he wanted to tear the demons limb from limb. An overwhelming protective urge had Castiel wanting to grab Dean and surround him with his wings.

Castiel paused in his train of thought. That would not be happily received, of course, as those types of actions were meant for loved ones.

Castiel finally growled and sat down again, crossing his arms.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked snakily. "I was pretty pissed too."

"They're vile creatures." Castiel said. "I swear I will demolish them."

"Whatever, man." Dean sighed. "Can you at least keep it down for a bit so I can get some rest. It's been a long day and I bet those demons will be back soon."

"Of course." Castiel said, quieting his voice. "My apologies."

"It's fine." Dean said.

Castiel expected him to say more, but no words came. He busied himself with twiddling his fingers, bored out of his mind. He heard Dean's breathing even out, and he wondered how horrible the demons must've been to cause an angel to rest in a place like this. Angels were not infallible, they needed rest and nourishment from time to time, but they were self-sustaining, for the most part. It would be a few days at least until Castiel felt the beginning tendrils of exhaustion and malnourishment. Dean must've been through agony here.

Part of Castiel was grateful to be here with Dean. Angels were not meant to live in solitude amongst the dark and vile, and it must've been wearing heavily on Dean's soul. At least this way, Castiel could offer Dean the comfort and companionship of another angel. He only hoped he lived long enough for Dean to be renewed.

The demon guards returned a few hours later. Castiel stood and readied himself, only to be surprised when they opened Dean's cell instead.

"Come on, pretty." One demon purred. "You're to meet with Alastair today."

Dean's scent was neutral, and Castiel knew this was a conscious choice. He heard scuffling as Dean stood, then Dean's figure was exiting his cell and following the demons. Castiel caught his first glimpse of the other angel in the torchlight.

Dean was tall, likely taller than Castiel. He had plain fabric shirt and pants, both torn and dirty. He had brown-blonde hair and broad shoulders. Castiel could tell he had been muscled and fit at one point, perhaps from field work or construction, before his capture. It made him ache deep inside himself to see the omega in this place. Dark bruises littered Dean's skin and red marks, almost bite-like, covered his throat. Castiel did not catch a look at Dean's face, but he imagined it would be as exquisite as the rest of him. His bowlegs trembled as he walked, no doubt he was severely weakened. Behind him beautiful tawny wings were dragged along, their feathers wilted and dulled.

Castiel growled when one demon slapped Dean's butt as Dean passed, but Dean made no indication of caring. The demons guided Dean out of the dungeons and left Castiel waiting. He stood for a while, trying to catch a sound of something, but then gave up. It was useless.

Castiel sighed and sat back down. His wings felt awful. They were covered in blood and grime, and many feathers were out of place. He normally took the time to have his wings groomed after a battle, but he'd been denied that luxury. Castiel tried to groom himself, reaching behind his back, but many sections of his wings evaded touch, and so Castiel was left to his discomfort.

Hours went by without Dean's return, and Castiel was beginning to worry. They had kept Dean for so long already, surely they would not kill him now. He couldn't help but wonder why Dean was requested by Alastair for such a long period of time. Judging by Dean's body, though, maybe Alastair took sadistic pleasure in harming such a beautiful being.

Castiel gnashed his teeth in frustration. He could not stand to see other angels be harmed, especially those who had done nothing to deserve it. Castiel hoped another patrol had been sent out to find him. His patrol may have been far away from the Capital, but the death of six angels would have been felt even from at such a distance.

Castiel tried to pray to the other angels, but it was no use. He'd figured as much. He hadn't heard any prayers since his capture, but still, it had been worth a shot.

The dungeon's door opened with a clang, and Castiel shot to his feet. He approached the bars and gripped them tightly.

Three pairs of footprints were heard. The demons entered the hallway first, and Dean traveled behind them. Castiel sucked in a breath at the sight.

Dean was bleeding from multiple wounds across his arms. His shirt was gone too, and whip marks marred his back and front. His head was held low, so Castiel still could not see his face, but he knew Dean's expression was one of misery and anguish.

The demons chuckled to themselves as they shoved Dean back into his cell. Castiel couldn't see him much through the shadows, and that irritated him. The demons still laughed as they left.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, moving towards Dean's cell. The omega did not respond.

Castiel scented the air, trying to understand what had happened, and he got a whiff of blood, tears, and sex.

The demons had _defiled_ Dean.

Castiel knew, then, that he would destroy the vermin demons, or he would perish trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this idea has been with me and I have a lot of wips rn but I really wanted to write this so we're going to see how it goes  
> let me know what you think  
> -cap out-


	2. Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel could not keep back the explosive snarl that bubbled out of his lips. Dean flinched away from the noise and sent a pang of guilt through Castiel.

"Sorry." He said softly, shifting towards the cell and exuding soothing pheromones. Dean did not reply.

It was silent for some time after that, with only the noise of Castiel's movements. He was admittedly stressed and anxious. Every part of him screamed with the instinct to comfort the hurt omega. Castiel itched with energy and discomfort. He had always been a patient man, but now he found himself unable to keep still.

It wasn't much time before the guards returned. Castiel stood and flared his wings, ready to hurl any sort of verbal abuse he could to keep them away from Dean. But this time the demons opened the door to Castiel's cage.

"Don't even think about misbehaving." One warned as he held up a weapon that sparked with energy. Castiel glared and allowed the demons to guide him out of the cell. He had to pull his wings close to his body to fit out of the cell door. The demons shoved Castiel as he walked down the halls, but he managed to keep his balance.

He was led out of the dungeon and upstairs. Castiel took advantage of the opportunity to scope out the layout of the building. It was large, very large, and had many doors and hallways. The walls and floor were barren, grey, and smooth, perhaps some sort of concrete or stone. There were no windows and everything looked the same, making it difficult for Castiel to keep track of where they went.

It was nearly five minutes of random turns and doorways before they came to a giant, open room. A throne-like chair was at the far end of the room, and Castiel couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obnoxious show of power. Maybe this was Alastair's way of installing respect in his followers and fear in his enemies, but Castiel thought it ridiculous.

"Ah, Castiel." Alastair purred. "How sweet of you to join us."

Castiel opened his mouth to return a snarky insult, but he caught sight of the blood splattered against Alastair's shirt, and he growled instead. Alastair raised his eyebrows in a mocking manner.

"What's a matter?" He sneered. "Feeling protective?"

"You're repulsive." Castiel snarled. "I will burn you to the ground."

"You're in no position to make threats." Alastair warned, his eyes glinting dangerously. A demon guard kicked the back of Castiel's legs and sent him to his knees.

"If I had known that seeing the omega bitch like that riled you up so much, I would've let you watch." Alastair mused. Castiel felt his stomach knot and churn. He barked his teeth, bile at the back of his throat.

"Don't like that idea?" Alastair hummed. "I'm sure it crosses all your angelic morals."

Castiel only continued to glare.

"Not a fan of talking, hmm?" Alastair tsked. "Don't worry, that'll change." He nodded and the demon guards dragged Castiel forward. Alastair stood and stepped away from his throne. He moved so he stood in front of Castiel. Alastair took Castiel's chin in his hand and squeezed. Castiel spit at him.

"That was rude." Alastair said, calmly wiping the away. He backhanded Castiel suddenly and blood welled up in Castiel's mouth as his head was whipped to the side. His eyes watered.

"I'm sure you've heard all about me." Alastair said softly, dangerously. He leaned forward so their faces were mere inches away.

"I bet your angelic friends call me crazy, or demented. You're probably heard the tales and seen the proof of what I _do_ to angels like you."

Castiel glared back at him resentfully.

"They start out like you, you know?" Alastair chuckled. "Strong and fearless. Confident. But I break them down. It doesn't matter who they are, or who they _think_ they are. I chisel away at them until only my masterpiece is left: a broken husk of an angel.mo  
I knew you I.

"It's comedic during the first few days, watching them tense and clench their teeth as they try not to cry and scream. They fail, in the end. I wonder, Castiel. Have you seen my creations?"

Castiel swallowed. He _had_ seen the impact of Alastair's torture. Soldiers returned with their wings torn to shreds and spirits gone. Alastair never killed the angels he captured. No, he left them for the others angels to find. He did this to make a point, to assert dominance.

Alastair smiled.

"So you know what I do." He said. "Excellent. Consider it foreshadowing. I will break you the same way I've broken every angel before."

"Dean's not broken." Castiel said before he could stop himself. Alastair's eyes darkened. He grabbed onto Castiel's hair and yanked his head back.

"You should hear the little whore _beg_." He hissed. "That'll show you broken. He doesn't even fight me anymore when I take my pleasure from him."

Castiel growled.

"You're foolish, angel." Alastair said as he released Castiel's hair. "You will pay for it."

Alastair spent the next hour or so beating Castiel without an aim or goal. He did not interrogate Castiel, but instead he seemed to be taking his anger out on the angel. Castiel managed to stay calm and impassive, but it was difficult. He was bloody and bruised by the end. Feathers had been torn from his wings, adding their discomfort and agony. His left eye was swollen shut and several of his fingers were dislocated. They would heal themselves with time. Castiel's grace May be out of reach from his conscious use, but he did not think anyone could truly separate an angel from their grace, otherwise they would no longer be an angel. Since Castiel could not command his grace to heal himself, the process would be slow and much more painful than usual.

The demons returned Castiel to his cell without another word. They seemed to be satisfied from his beatings. 

Castiel moved so he could lean against the cold wall of his cell. His limbs and wings throbbed and his head ached. Castiel spat blood onto the ground.

Dean's cell was quiet, and Castiel hoped that meant the omega was resting.

Castiel shifted his wings and tried to move into a more comfortable position that relieved his pain.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, causing Castiel to freeze.

"I am." He answered. "Are you?"

"Yup." Dean answered, voice tight. Castiel bit on his lip and winced when he was reminded that it was split.

"There is no reason for you to lie about your condition." Castiel tried to keep his tone as gentle and comforting as possible. "I know what Alastair has done and I think-"

"I said I'm fine." Dean cut in sharply, and Castiel's mouth snapped shut.

"Alright," he conceded, "if you're sure you are okay, I'll believe you."

The tension seemed to dissipate at that as Dean sighed.

"He beat you?" Dean asked. Castiel thought it was a bit unfair that Dean was allowed to question Castiel's treatment while Castiel was not allowed to question Dean's, but he did not comment. What happened to Castiel was far less personal than Dean.

"He did." Castiel answered. "He did not ask me any questions, though."

"He doesn't, at first." Dean shrugged.

"You know from experience?" Castiel asked, surprised. Why would Alastair need to interrogate Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said curtly.

"Have you met any other prisoners since coming here?" Castiel questioned.

"Nah," Dean replied, "you're the first. It was kind of a surprise too. I mean, I could sometimes hear other angels being tortured, and the guards would talk to each other about it, but I never saw them. Sometimes I could scent their blood, but that was the closest thing I had to physical proof."

"Strange." Castiel said, his mind turning. "They must expect me to keep me here for a long time, then. Perhaps they expected the others to be temporary, and so they never bothered to bring them down here."

"Maybe they just didn't care if the other ones died." Dean pointed out. "You must be special."

Castiel frowned. The thought did not sit well in his stomach, but it was likely correct. Alastair had never caught a garrison leader before. At least, not that Castiel knew of. Alastair had been surprised to see Castiel, too, so Castiel hadn't been expected. Maybe the demons would end up moving Castiel somewhere different, and he would never know what had happened to Dean.

"Maybe you're down here because it's harder to escape." Dean suggested.

"Then, why are you here?" Castiel asked, wincing at his own bluntness.

"Been asking myself that everyday, buddy." Dean sighed. Castiel wanted to ask what he meant, but he didn't.

The demons returned sometime later with mushy food and acidic water. Castiel was careful to savor every bite and drink, but Dean ate quickly.

"You'll get sick." Castiel warned.

"I don't give a fuck." Dean said, shoving his mouth full. "I'm fucking starving."

Castiel shook his head and looked back at his own half-eaten bowl of spoilt porridge. He knew he should try to keep his strength up, but his instincts were urging him to provide for the omega.

"Here." Castiel said. He moved to the bars separating them and pushed the bowl in between the bars to Dean's side. "I'm not hungry enough to find this appetizing, and I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"No, man," Dean protested, "I can't take your food. You need to eat too."

"I can assure you that I won't be eating this." Castiel said, almost haughtily. "I'm afraid my palate has become a bit more sophisticated, and it'll take some time before I can stomach this again." It was a lie, of course. Castiel may be a garrison leader, but he still lived of rationed food. Still, he would rather Dean eat.

"If you're sure." Dean said uncertainly.

"I am positive." Castiel replied. Dean took the bowl and began to eat, satisfying something within Castiel that he quickly buried away. Dean at slower this time, to Castiel's relief. Dean pushed the bowl back over when he was finished, and Castiel stacked it neatly with his empty water mug.

They were silent for some time after that. Castiel expected for Dean to fall asleep again, but instead the omega moved about restlessly. It was only when Castiel heard Dean's teeth chattering that he understood. Dean was an angel, and normally the angelic body was able to maintain a homeostatic temperature with ease. But Dean had been severely malnourished for awhile, and his body must have lost this ability in order to conserve energy. Dean was cold. It would likely be months until Castiel started to feel chilled.

"Do you have a blanket?" Castiel asked.

"Nope." Dean said. "The demons are assholes."

Castiel murmured his agreement as he thought. He moved so he was tucked into the corner between the back wall of his cell and the bars separating him from Dean.

"Here," Castiel said, "if you sit next to me you will be able to receive some of my body heat." Castiel could feel Dean's hesitation.

"I promise I won't bite." Castiel jokes, and Dean let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay." He said. Castiel heard Dean shuffling, and then the omega was directly next to Castiel and pressed up against the bars. Castiel was hyperaware of where their bodies touched between the bars. Dean's skin was a smooth contrast to the rough and itchy fabric he wore. Castiel's left hand was in complete contact with Dean's right.

Castiel lifted his right wing to partially surround himself. Hopefully the heat leaving his wing, a natural insulator, would provide Dean with additional warmth. Castiel heard fluttering, and Dean's left wing came to surround Dean. Their wings brushed one another's where they were pressed up against the wall, creating a sort of pod or cocoon around them.

"Thanks." Dean said. "This is way better."

"I'm glad." Castiel said. "You should rest."

"Yeah," Dean said, "I will."

Dean's breathing finally began to even out, and, surprisingly, Castiel found himself relaxing. He forced himself to stay alert, though. He needed to find a way out of here, for himself and for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys it's been a while... hopefully with quarantine and spring break I'll really be able to get this fic up and running  
> I did not really read through this so there's probably more mistakes than normal :/   
> thanks for your patience & let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	3. Questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

The beatings did not let up. Like clockwork, the demons would arrive at the same time (according to Castiel's inner clock) and take him to be tortured by Alastair. The demon was creative, Castiel would give him that, and he seemed to be enjoying Castiel's mute protest. He began to question Castiel on basically everything: strategies, tactics, war secrets, and the likes. Castiel remained strong and stone-faced, though. The thought of his fallen comrades, their blood and wings marring the terrain, helped him to keep his strength. Dean, too.

Castiel was returned to his cell some hours later, always bloody and aching. Dean seemed to fret at this, and so Castiel would sit against the bars that separated them in an attempt to reassure the omega. Dean's hands would twitch, like he wanted to heal Castiel, and he would sit on the other side of the bars. Some days they were silent, others they softly chatted.

The demon guards did not stay in the same hall as Dean and Castiel, a small mercy. It allowed Castiel and Dean a bit more freedom to talk. Dean told Castiel a bit about his childhood, silly stories and such, and Castiel told Dean about everything that had happened in the past couple of years. They never spoke of Castiel's family and hardly of Dean's family. Anything Castiel learned about Dean's family was centered primarily on his younger brother, Sam. Never another sibling or parent. Castiel did not bring this up.

That didn't mean that Castiel didn't speculate, though. The theory that seemed most plausible to Castiel was that Dean's family had been killed when Dean was taken, and that he felt guilty for their deaths.

Sometimes the guards came for Dean. Castiel would hiss and spit like a feral cat, but it made no difference. It seemed to goad the guards on, even. They would sneer and snicker in return and push Dean around as they snuck in lingering touches. Dean was always silent during these periods, with his head down. Castiel had never seen his face clearly, and he wished he could.

It was always hours before Dean was returned. Hours that Castiel spent pacing and anxious, his wings flittering unconsciously. Dean would smell of blood, pain, and sex when the guards guided him back to his cell. At first, Castiel tried to talk to Dean and ask him how injured he was, but he quickly learned that Dean would not reply until he was ready. When Dean did speak again, he would always pretend that nothing had happened. It made Castiel even more concerned, but he didn't push.

In the nights, when the temperatures dropped drastically, they would huddle together in the corners of the cell, pressed together as much as the bars allowed. Their outer wings would come to encase them. It was during these times that Castiel was the most relaxed. He didn't sleep, his natural angelic grace still kept him in relatively good health, for now. Instead, Castiel would listen to Dean's quiet breathing and he would focus on the slow thumping of Dean's heart. It lured him into a trance-like state, and Castiel's instincts screamed at him to wrap the omega up in his wings and fly Dean far away. Castiel longed to build a nest and line it with his feathers, to bring Dean food and shiny things.

It was completely illogical, of course. Even if Castiel managed to break Dean and himself out of here, Castiel would have to return to his garrison and Dean would return to his family. If Dean did not have any family, Castiel would escort him back to the center of heaven, the capital of the angels' territory, and make sure that Dean got settled. But then he and Dean would part ways. Castiel had no time for a mate and family, and Dean would probably desire consistency and support, two things Castiel could not offer.

So Castiel had his mind made up. He relished this minute comfort while he could, but he refused to let himself get attached.

"What's it like in heaven?" Dean's voice broke through Castiel's musings, and Castiel startled.

"Do you mean Center Heaven?" Castiel asked. "It is busy and crowded. I do not enjoy it much. As a fledgling, my brother would sometimes take me to the outer rims of heaven. I always enjoyed it more there."

"No," Dean said, "I mean, what is heaven like? All of it."

Castiel squinted.

"Have you never been to heaven?" He questioned, unable to keep the sheer disbelief from his tone.

"No." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel felt his face scrunch up. He was utterly baffled. He had never heard of an angel that hadn't been to heaven before. "Then, where were you born? Where did you grow up?"

"Earth." Dean answered. "Why?"

Castiel shifted so he could stare at Dean's form.

"You grew up on _earth_?" He asked, aghast.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged.

Most angels lived in heaven, though a few traveled to nearby realms, but hardly any lived on earth permanently. Earth was the primary battleground between angels and demons. It was worn and dangerous, and completely unheard of to raise a family there. Demons crawled all over the place.

"Earth?" Castiel repeated. He was unable to wrap his mind about it.

"Yeah, man." Dean replied, a hint of frustration in his tone. "Why?"

"I have never known an angel to be raised on earth." Castiel answered truthfully.

"Oh." Dean said. "Huh. Well, that's where my parents raised me."

"What are your family names?" Castiel couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Winchester, obviously." Dean answered.

"Winchester." Castiel mused. He hadn't heard of any angels by the name of Winchester, so it likely wasn't a commander of some sort that set up base on earth. "What about your omega- or beta-parent's name?"

"My mom was an alpha." Dean said. "I don't know her family name."

"Both your parents were alphas?" Castiel questioned, almost overwhelmed by the amount of abnormal information. Sometimes alphas chose to mate with one another, but it was rare since it was quite unlikely the pair would be able to reproduce. It was most common among angels who did not wish to have fledglings, or who wanted to adopt. Still, it was not at all a usual occurrence.

"You are their biological heir?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "My mom carried me and my brother."

"Interesting." Castiel said. "Why did you take your father's name?" Usually angels took the name of their alpha mate, or, in the case of a beta-omega pairing, their beta mate.

"I don't know." Dean said. "I guess they liked it more."

It all was strange and it did not sit well with Castiel. He could not imagine why an angel couple would ever move to earth to raise their fledglings. It was absolutely reckless and dangerous. Most angels abhorred earth.

"You know," Dean said, "Alastair asked me a lot of those questions."

"What?" Castiel said. "He did?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, surprisingly calm. "I told him all of that, too. It didn't seem important. He didn't believe me, though, when I talked about my parents."

"Thank you for sharing this we me." Castiel said, genuine. "I'm sorry if I prodded too much, but I was very confused."

"S'alright." Dean said. "Can you tell me about heaven now? I always wanted to go."

"Of course." Castiel responded softly. "It's large, and it's beautiful. It is nothing like earth. It's powered by grace, and so the nature there is permanent and perfect. Everything is pristine. There is no sun or moon, instead it is lit by grace, at least it is near Center Heaven. In the farther rims, though, you can see the suns and moons and the stars. It is breathtaking."

"Wow." Dean breathed. "Damn."

"I'll take you there." Castiel promised spontaneously. "Once we leave this place, I'll show you around. Center Heaven is beautiful too, but it's mostly buildings instead of forests or rivers."

"I don't think I'm ever getting out of here." Dean said bluntly, voice bitter.

"Don't say that." Castiel said. "I will get you out of here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Dean returned. Castiel stayed silent. Dean had a point.

Sometime later, the guards returned. They came for Castiel, and though he did not want to leave Dean, he also did not want to stir up any more trouble. He went along with them quietly.

Alastair looked pleased when Castiel was guided to the designated torture chamber. This put Castiel on edge, and the feathers on his wings flared.

"Hello, Castiel," Alastair purred, "it's lovely to see you."

"The sentiment is not returned." Castiel said.

"A shame." Alastair said. "I have exciting news."

Castiel swallowed. This was not good.

"Just yesterday, there was a battle led by one of your brothers. He was severely outnumbered by the demonic forces, and Gabriel has not been heard from since."

_No!_

Castiel snarled and jerked in demons' holds. Alastair only smiled at him.

"Here." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden feather, it's stem blood-soaked. He tossed to the ground in front of Castiel.

"It's a shame that another one of your angels had to die for you, Castiel." Alastair tutted.

"He could still be alive." Castiel argued, though his heart still sank.

"If he is, then he won't be for long." Alastair scoffed, speaking Castiel's thoughts aloud. "He's likely injured and abandoned somewhere, no match for my demon patrols."

"Gabriel is an archangel." Castiel said.

"A weak one." Alastair scoffed. "He's the lowest of your brothers, besides you, of course."

Castiel bared his teeth at Alastair.

"I just wanted to let you know." Alastair said mockingly. "Now we must get on to our normal session."

Castiel stayed silent. He was angry and anguished by the thought of his brother's presumed death. He hoped that Gabriel was truly alright. Castiel should be able to feel the loss of his brother, but since he was cut off from his conscious grace he had not sensed any other angels.

The demon guards returned a guilt-ridden Castiel to his cell. He gnawed at his lip and paced in an attempt to ease the knot that formed in his stomach, but it did nothing. Dean watched him silently from his cell.

Castiel muttered and cursed to himself, hurling insults towards Alastair and the demonkind alike. He wished to obliterate them.

Eventually, Castiel grew tired and he collapsed into a frustrated heap along the wall.

"You good, man?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel groused. "Clearly I am not 'good,' Dean. Please ask more pointless questions."

"What the hell, man?" Dean snapped. "I'm just trying to be nice. Fuck you too."

Castiel winced. He hadn't meant to be so aggressive.

"I am sorry." He said quietly. "That was uncalled for."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Do you need help with anything?"

Castiel looked down at his injured arms, which still bled.

"No." He said. His shirt had long since been used to stop the bleedings, but Castiel was not about to ask Dean for anything. Besides, Dean no longer had his shirt. Castiel used his bloodied shirt to stop the bleeding.

"Liar." Dean said.

"What could you do to help?" Castiel said, then he bit his lip. "I am sorry, again. I do not mean to take my aggression out on you."

"It's fine, man." Dean said. "You're not going to die, or anything, are you? Because that would suck."

"No, I won't be dying anytime soon." Castiel replied, a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"Good." Dean said. "You're too young to die."

"Dean, I am well over a millennia." Castiel said.

"You are?" Dean sounded surprised.

"I am." Castiel answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-seven." Dean answered, and Castiel tilted his head.

"You are a very young angel." He said.

"That makes it sound like I'm a kid." Dean said. "Besides, aren't you young too?"

"I suppose I am, compared to most angels." Castiel mused. "We are technically at the same maturity level, as well."

"Damn straight." Dean said.

"Well, perhaps not the exact same maturity level." Castiel amended. "I am much more serious than you."

"Age doesn't dictate maturity level, dude." Dean said.

That was true. Gabriel had always been childish. An aching pain shot through Castiel's chest and he grimaced. His scent must of soured, because Dean shifted towards their shared bars.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Castiel sighed. "I believe my brother is dead." He looked at Dean and could just make out the whites of his teeth when the omega gave a bitter smile.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright some clarification here: so there's heaven, earth, and hell. they're all separate realms but still somehow on the same plane if that makes any sense... so like... a demon could technically walk from hell to heaven, it'll probably just killed along the way, the realms are basically just different kingdoms... there's other realms that surround heaven and hell, and earth is the middle realm... like if this was on earth, then heaven would be the North Pole, hell would be the South Pole, and everything around the equator would be earth (it's not everything between heaven and hell because there are other realms besides earth like purgatory, which would be closer to the South Pole)... earth is the main battle ground between angels and demons since it's the middle, so it's super strange that an angel couple would live there and raise their fledglings 
> 
> also I took some liberties when describing heaven... I've decided that Center Heaven is the exact center of heaven (obviously) and as you go out you reach the next levels or rims of heaven (sort of like lord of the rings with Gondor) in Center Heaven that's the capital and all and as you go out you reach the farmland and stuff so that's why there's more nature n stuff 
> 
> anyways... I'm really liking this concept tbh  
> let me know if there's anything that needs to be clarified!  
> -cap out-
> 
> EDIT (4/9/20): I put the wrong age here for Dean (he's twenty-seven) but thank you to Ettelven for pointing it out :)


	4. Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel jolted to alert, his wings flaring behind him. He could hear the demons yelling, things crashing, and the sound of weapons rebounding off one another. Dean was tense in his cell.

Castiel stood and squared his shoulders, preparing himself for whatever was coming. He couldn't help but hope that it was the angel army coming to rescue him, even though they were here, in Hell.

The door to the hall opened with a slam, and Castiel saw Dean flinch from the corner of his eye. Four demons guards, each holding warded chains and weapons, entered the hall. They opened Dean's cell first, and the omega obediently held out his wrists for them to chain. One demon held a blade up to Dean's neck, making Castiel snarl, and nodded towards the other three. They opened the door to Castiel's cell and held out the chains expectantly. The threat was clear: if Castiel acted out, Dean would pay the price.

Castiel clenched his jaw but allowed the demons to chain his wrists without a fight. They used another chain to connect Castiel to Dean, forcing them stand, at the farthest, two feet apart. Castiel understood that this would prevent one of them from trying to run away, and it would make it even more difficult for them to try to run away together.

Castiel silently glowered as the demons dragged them forward. Two stood in front of Castiel and Dean, and the other two were at the rear. There would be no escaping.

Castiel's wings brushed against Dean's as they walked, startling him so much that he almost stopped, though, at last second, he stumbled onwards instead. He had never been this close to Dean without the cell bars separating him, and his heart was quickening despite the situation. Castiel glanced at Dean and was surprised to find the omega taller than him.

Dean must've felt Castiel's stare, because he looked to the alpha, and Castiel's breath caught in his throat.

Dean was _beautiful_.

Castiel thought he could fill a book with poetic descriptions of Dean's beauty. His eyes drew Castiel's attention first, with them being bright and clear and as green as a forest. His other features, though, they were lovely too. His nose and cheeks were sculpted, and his lips were pink and perfect. Light freckles dotted over Dean's cheeks and nose, a gorgeous dust against his skin.

Dean frowned, and Castiel realized he was being far too weird. He looked away quickly and straightened his back, determined to ignore Dean until he knew what was going on. He had never been outside the cell at the same time as Dean, and it made him uneasy.

The demons led them up through the building, but not to the throne room. Instead, they stopped in the middle of some hallway in front of a tapestry. More demons were already gathered there, Alastair included. He sneered when they saw him. Besides Castiel, Dean tensed. Castiel could not help the hackling of his feathers. His wings expanded on their own accord in an futile attempt to block Dean from Alastair's view.

"Oh, don't hide that pretty face." Alastair said, snapping his fingers. One demon jabbed Castiel roughly in the back with the bottom of his sword. The angel sent him a withering glare and forced his wings to tuck together neatly behind his back.

Dean ducked his head submissively, his own wings hanging low and open. Alastair chuckled as he stalked forward. His hand slipped under Dean's chin and he lifted it up roughly. Dean's eyes immediately looked down. Castiel felt a growl rumbling deep within his chest, but Alastair ignored him.

"You're a lot of trouble, aren't you?" Alastair said, his thumb rubbing over Dean's chin. Dean swallowed.

" _You_ ," Alastair continued, looking to Castiel, "are almost not worth it. I should kill you right here and right now, leave your body for your brethren to find."

"No!" Dean said, eyes wide and staring at Castiel.

Castiel stiffened. Alastair stared at Dean, intrigued.

"You like this angel, baby?" He teased. Dean looked away. "You want to keep him."

"Don't mock him." Castiel hissed. Alastair did not even bother to glance at him.

"Tell you what," Alastair said, "we can keep him, but it's going to cost you."

"Okay." Dean said hastily.

"Dean, don't-" Castiel was cut off with a jab to the stomach by a demon guard. He gasped and doubled over, caught unaware. Alastair and the demons hackled.

"Let's get going." Alastair said, gesturing to the tapestry. Two demons stepped forward and pushed the tapestry to the side, revealing a hidden door. Heavy warns were carved into the stone. Alastair brandished a key and unlocked the door. He entered first, then Dean and Castiel were forced through with the other demons. The door shut behind them all. Castiel felt his hopes sinking. It would take a long time for invading force to inspect every part of the building, and it would take even longer for them to find the hidden door. Tapestries lined every hallway. The wards would force the invading forces to break in with physical strength and not grace. By then, the demons would be long gone with Castiel and Dean in tow.

The hidden hallway was dark and damp. The only light came from torches the demons held. It smelled foul in the , and Castiel's nose wrinkled. The hallway was also narrow, so his wings were squished against him and brushed uncomfortably against the wall. Dean walked in front of Castiel. Because of the short chain connecting them, Castiel walked extremely close to Dean, so close he nearly leaned against Dean's wings.

They tripped and stumbled in the hallway, walking for what felt like miles until it opened up into a cave. Light shone in the distance, growing brighter as they walked onward. Finally, Castiel and Dean stumbled into open air.

The forest rose around them, and Castiel breathed in deeply. It had been much too long since he had been outside. Angelic souls were meant to enjoy nature, in any of its form. The buildings of Center Heaven had been designed for this. Their many of the ceilings and walls were made clear so angels could see outside at anytime. It allowed them to stare up into the stars, watch the sunsets and sunrises, or simply enjoy the beauty of the world around them.

Dean trembled next to Castiel, catching his attention and making him spike with worry.

Dean stared up at the leafy treetops above them, his eyes glassy and red.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice low so the demons would not notice. Dean glanced at him, and to Castiel's alarm a few tears slipped down Dean's face.

"I haven't been outside in years."

Castiel swallowed, his chest twisting unbearably. Dean looked in awe around them. Angels were not meant for the dark confines of a dungeon. Dean's soul must've been withering away.

Out of nowhere, a hand shoved Castiel forward and he stumbled, flailing, to the ground. Dean landed besides him with an 'oof.'

"You're wasting time." Alastair snapped. "Let's get a move on."

Castiel pushed himself up and helped Dean to stand. They fell into line, treading obediently forward. Castiel watched Dean carefully from the corner of his eye, noticing how Dean was still shirtless. The bruises and cuts seemed to stand out even more in the sunlight.

Dean stumbled and whimpered softly, immediately alerting Castiel. Dean continued as if if nothing had happened. Castiel noticed that Dean was shoeless, and the ground must've felt terrible on his bare feet.

"Dean," he started.

"Shut up!" A demon snarled, whipping Castiel's back. Castiel hissed and glared at the demon.

They walked for hours without pause until the sun went down.

"We camp for here for the night." Alastair ordered. Several demons chained Castiel and Dean to a large tree near the center of their camp. The others set camp and got a fire going.

Castiel settled himself on the ground. He shifted around until he was as comfortable as he could be. Dean also took a seat on the ground, stretching his legs towards the fire. Being near the center of camp made it all the more difficult for them to escape, but it also allowed them to feel the warmth of the fire.

Alastair approached them leisurely and looked down.

"Now, Dean." Alastair said, smirking. "I believe we had a deal."

Dean's wings quivered as he nodded. He reached a trembling hand into his wings and tugged. Castiel felt his eyes widen as Dean cried out, a tawny feather held tightly between his fingers. Alastair's eyes lit up and he let out a cackle. He held out a hand, and Dean reached out and gave him the feather.

"Don't be stingy." Alastair said chidingly. Castiel watched, shocked, as Dean continued to pull out three more of his feathers and give them to Alastair.

"Thank you, darling." Alastair purred, sauntering away.

"Why did you do that?" Castiel asked. He knew full well the pain that came from plucking feathers that were still young and strong.

"Alastair likes to watch when I pluck my good feathers." Dean shrugged. "He collects 'em too. Probably gets him off or something, sadistic bastard."

Castiel frowned and said nothing more. He supposed it could be nothing more than a trophy, but it seemed odd.

Dean let out a breath and leaned back into the tree. He stared up at the sky. There was a small area between two trees where no leaves grew, and Castiel could see the stars beyond. He figured that that was what Dean was staring at. Castiel leaned back as well. His wings were still tucked behind him, acting as a sort of padding against the bark.

The forests in hell looked the same as those of the other realms, except for the fact that there were no sounds of life. No owls hooted or insects buzzed. Even throughout the day, there were no bird songs. Only the low voices and murmurs of the demons were heard, along with the crackling of the fire. It was rather eery.

Castiel stared at the sky for hours, watching as the stars passed.

"I missed it." Dean whispered besides him. Castiel startled slightly because he had thought Dean was asleep. The demons were mostly asleep by now. The only ones still awake were on guard, but they were too far from Castiel and Dean to hear their quiet chatter.

"As did I." Castiel agreed. He unfolded his crossed arms and laid them at his side. His left arm brushed along Dean's, and Castiel's fingers twitched when the back of his hand settled against Dean's.

"I'm glad I got to see this." Dean continued. "I never thought I'd be outside again."

"I promised to take you to Heaven, remember?" Castiel asked, though his question went unanswered. They both knew the likelihood of it was low.

"It was nighttime when the demons attacked my family." Dean said. "My dad woke me and my brother up and gave us swords. He told us to fight for our lives. They got me then. They probably killed my family. I don't know, though, I haven't felt my grace in years.

"When I was with my dad and brother, we would travel constantly. He never really settled after my mom died. This reminds me of it. The campfire and stars, I mean. Not the demons."

"It sounds lovely." Castiel said softly, pressing his hand gently against Dean's. He felt his stomach flutter when Dean's right hand flipped so his palm was next to the back of Castiel's hand.

"Not really." Dean said with a chuckle. "My dad was an asshole. I wanted to run away with my brother, never got the courage to."

"I'm sorry." Castiel held his breath as he flipped his hand around too so their hands were palm-to-palm. Their fingers slowly entangled with one another.

"I miss my brother." Dean's voice was small and watery, and Castiel squeezed his hand.

"I'll help you find your family." He promised.

"Good luck." Dean scoffed. "Dad 'n Sammy are all I've got. They're probably dead."

"You've got me." Castiel hesitantly unfurled his left wing. Dean lifted his back from the tree and gave just enough space for Castiel to slip his wing in between Dean's back and the tree and curl it protectively around Dean's outer side.

"You're my savior." Dean breathed as he relaxed into Castiel's side and warmth. Castiel tightened his wing's grip on Dean. "Even if we never get out, you saved me in that dungeon."

"I'm glad." Castiel whispered. Dean sighed.

Castiel felt himself being lulled to sleep by Dean's pleasant scent. He tried to stay awake, but in the end his eyes slipped shut and sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really read over this chapter... hopefully there aren't too many mistakes 😬  
> also in this verse angels molt and groom and stuff but like... idk if any of y'all have ever plucked your eyebrows or something but it HURTS so plucking feathers that aren't old or brittle hurts a lot while plucking old feathers or ones that need to be removed would be a relief   
> I just watched onward and sobbed at the end Pixar makes me sob a lot  
> let me know what you think / if you have any questions :)   
> -cap out-


	5. Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Note: consider the tags to be active always and also tags can be added at times (though if there's anything particularly dark I'll try to remember to add a warning)
> 
> for the mostly every chapter expect implications or talk of off-screen rape / non-con and violence

Castiel was woken, rather rudely, by the demons dumping a bucket of water on him and Dean. They chortled and snickered as they kicked at Castiel's legs.

"Up and at 'em, little birdies." One demon said. Castiel glared and glanced at Dean. The angel beside him was pale in the morning light. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and dirt smudge on his cheek. Castiel thought he looked breathtaking.

Castiel belatedly noticed that their hands were still intertwined with one another. He gave an experimental squeeze and watched Dean's facial expression curiously. Dean blushed madly, his eyes darting down to their hands. His wings flittered nervously behind him. Castiel stood and helped Dean up, not dropping his hand. Dean's wing tentatively reached out to brush against Castiel's, making Castiel swallow.

"Hurry up!"

Dean dropped his hand and his wing and looked away. Castiel immediately missed the touch, but he looked ahead at the demons and stayed silent. His hands stayed stiffly at sides.

The demons unchained their lead chain from the tree and led them towards Alastair. The alpha regarded them cooly.

"Slept well, I hope." He sneered. "We've got a lot to travel. You'd better keep up."

With that fantastic pep talk, he turned and marched off. Instantly the demons responded by shoving Castiel and Dean forward. Castiel kept his balance, but Dean fell, and the chain keeping them together brought Castiel down too. They toppled over one another, the chains tangling.

"Get up!" A harsh kick was delivered to Castiel's wings and he hissed. Next to him, Dean let out a soft cry that made Castiel's feathers hackle. He struggled to right himself and stand, but it was difficult when Dean was doing the same. The demons grew tired of Castiel's and Dean's efforts and yanked them up by their upper bodies and hair.

Castiel grunted at the treatment. The demons let go of him and his knees suddenly were taking the brunt of his weight. He glanced at Dean and saw the omega's tight expression. Castiel eyes traveled to Dean's neck, and he snarled at the sight of a demon guard's hand holding possessively on the back of Dean's neck. The demon glanced at him, a hint of a fear in his eyes. Castiel bared his teeth and his snarl grew louder.

"Knock it off!" A hard wack was delivered to the back of Castiel's head, abruptly cutting his snarl off. The world spun around him for a second, blackening. Castiel blinked rapidly several times. He thought he might be swaying.

Warmth touched his hand, catching Castiel's attention and causing him to glance at his hand. Dean's hand was grasping his. Castiel looked up and found the other angel staring at him, concerned. Castiel gave a small nod and looked forward.

"Get up." A demon ordered. Castiel gritted his teeth and slowly got his feet under him. He waited for Dean patiently so that they weren't tugging their shared chain too much.

"Fucking finally." Another demon spat when Castiel and Dean were standing. "Move forward."

Castiel obediently started forward. He tried to match Dean's pace, but he found that Dean was walking slower than he had been the day before. He watched Dean carefully from the corner of his eye. He noticed there was a slight limp in Dean's step. This worried Castiel immensely, but he was not about to mention it in front of all the demons.

They moved silently throughout the forest. Alastair seemed uncomfortable, almost like he was nervous, which prickled Castiel's curiosity.

"Don't be so slow, bitch!"

Dean cried out and tripped forward, startling Castiel from his thoughts. He caught Dean's arm and stabled him.

"Walk faster!" The demon snapped.

Castiel glared over his shoulder as he held tightly to Dean's forearm. The demon stared back at him impassively. Castiel unfurled his wing and wrapped it around Dean for good measure, then continued walking.

Dean's face was covered a sheen of sweat and he was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked lowly. None of the demons heard.

"My legs hurt." Dean answered in a whisper. "They're... injured, and I haven't walked this much in a really long time."

Castiel stayed silent, bitterness and anger churning deep in his belly. Of course Dean would be severely weakened by all of Alastair's cruel treatment. He'd been beaten and malnourished, and that was barely the brunt of it all. The years in captivity had no doubt resulted in his muscles being atrophied, too.

Dean continued to limp, so Castiel slipped Dean's arm over Castiel's head to help take some of the omega's weight and steady him. Dean gritted his teeth, either because the movement hurt him or he didn't want help. Castiel wasn't sure. Perhaps both. Regardless, Dean did not say anything and Castiel continued to support him.

Castiel also kept an ear out to what the demons were saying. They had their own language, as the angels did (though angels also thought their ancestral language to be sacred, and only spoken in the most special or important occasions). The demonic tongue consisted of growls, snarls, hisses, snaps, and other violent, foul-sounding words. Castiel was a little rusty, but he had always been proficient at the language before, so he make out most of what was being said.

 _"Should have moved them sooner."_ One demon said.

 _"Alastair would not listen."_ Another replied.

_"Silence, fool! Do you — to upset him?"_

There were a string of curse words that Castiel did not fully understand.

_"Do you think — will return?"_

_"No, there is no — they'll make it this —. The — will stop them."_

_"Angels are weak. Their attempts at — will be in vain."_

_"We should just get rid of the alpha. He's not any use."_

_"Our commander will — him, have you no faith?"_

_"Not while that alpha had his slut around. We should kill the omega first, take him and make him beg, make the alpha watch. See how brave he is then."_

The demons broke off into laughter while Castiel felt horribly sick to his stomach.

_"Alastair is — of him. Stupid boy."_

_"Kill the alpha, then, and break the slut."_

_"It's not our place to question to orders of our leader."_

_"All I'm saying is that we wouldn't have to be hiking through this horrible — if we — the body of the alpha for the angel army to find. At least least their — attempts will stop."_

A small flare of hope tugged at Castiel's chest. The angels had come for him. They'd failed, ultimately, but they had tried.

_"Well, Alastair wants him."_

_"If only that stupid bitch would — in already, then we would be — the angels. Idiot omega. Thinks he's so brave for shutting his pretty little lips about —lings. Too bad that the — was too young to know anything."_

_"He'll break."_

_"It's been two years."_

_"It could take twenty. He'll break."_

_"Shut up!"_

Both demons went silent as another higher-ranking demon scolded them. After that, they went back to whispering about useless, unimportant things. Castiel tuned it out.

He tried to figure out what the demons had been talking about. He knew that Dean was the omega they referred to and that he himself was the alpha. He could not understand the obsession with Dean, though. As far as he could tell, the omega had done nothing worthy of this horrible attention. Dean certainly hadn't mentioned anything. Could he be keeping something from Castiel?

Castiel tried not to feel hurt by the thought. Dean was entitled to his own private thoughts and knowledge, Castiel hadn't shared everything with him just because they were the imprisoned together. But, what could Dean know that was so important?

Castiel raked his brain for the name 'Winchester.' He knew he had not heard of it. It did not make sense that someone of that family would have critical knowledge. Why choose to have the family outside of heaven, too? Surely, if the family was that valuable, they would avoid earth and demons at all cost.

It didn't make sense.

This kept Castiel deep in thought for the remainder of the journey.

It was nearly nightfall when they came across a large fortress that had been practically hidden from all view in the forest.

Castiel recoiled at the darkness that resided all around. Something felt wrong within him. He felt ill, poisoned maybe. It drained him of his energy and left an ashy taste in his mouth.

Castiel and Dean were led to the fortress.

"Take them to the dungeon." Alastair commanded, not even bothering to look at the pair of angels. Castiel's hand had been holding steadily onto Dean's forearm the entire time, and his grip tightened at Alastair's order. He did not want to be separated from Dean again.

The demons shoved Castiel and Dean back into motion.

"Wait."

They all froze and stared at Alastair. The demon's back was towards them. His hand was held up, halting them.

"Leave the omega."

"No!" Castiel roared, suddenly fighting against the demons. He violently splayed his wings out, shoving the demons away. He took Dean's other forearm in his free hand and pulled Dean flush against him so they were chest-to-chest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's back possessively and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. He growled at any demon who dared to come close.

Castiel circled them slowly to make sure that no demon came close. His mind raced with thoughts. Demons could not fly, so Castiel might be able to escape that way. Except, he doubted that Dean was strong enough to fly, and Castiel wasn't sure he could carry the both of them at the moment. He still had to try.

Castiel's wings tensed in preparation for them to take off.

The sound of a cord stretching and wood flexing made him stop his movements. Castiel quickly caught sight of the demon archers and his heart sunk. They aimed for Dean. If Castiel tried to block their fire with his wings, it would be easy for them to overpower him.

"Wings down, slowly." Alastair steadily ordered, eyeing them.

Castiel growled softly, but he relaxed his wings and forced the to tuck themselves back in.

Immediately, the demons rushed forward and grabbed hold of Castiel and Dean, pulling them apart as far as the chain allowed.

"No!" Castiel thrashed in their hold and tried to yank away. The demons ignored him in favor of unlocking the chain that kept him anchored to Dean, allowing them to be pulled farther away. Castiel continued to fight against the demons.

"If you don't calm yourself now, I will take your punishment out on Dean." Alastair warned, his voice cold and sharp. Castiel settled, looking worriedly to Dean. The omega stood still beside Alastair, his eyes downcast.

Castiel met Alastair's calculating gaze.

Alastair tilted his head. "Interesting."

What did that mean?

"Take him away."

The demons grabbed onto Castiel and dragged him away. Castiel did not struggle, but he did watch Dean for as long as he could. Alastair turned to Dean and said something that Castiel could not hear. The demon reached out and cupped Dean's face in a terrible mimicry of affection. Then, Castiel was pulled around the corner.

He almost started to fight again, but he managed to catch his behavior. His new dungeon cell was not unlike his old one. It too was warded. The demons undid his chains and pushed him roughly into the cell. They locked it and mocked him, safely behind the bars. Castiel sat in the corner of his cell and ignored them. Eventually they grew bored of Castiel and left him.

Castiel was alone.

He ached inside, feeling empty with the loss of Dean's presence. He could no longer deny and suppress the protective urges he felt towards Dean. He _knew_ it was his biology and their environment that had manipulated him into caring so dearly for the omega. The stress resulting of a shared situation this traumatic would influence anyone's brain and soul. It couldn't be helped.

For some reason, this felt like an excuse to Castiel.

He wanted to save Dean. He wanted to hold the omega next to him and cradle his face and heal him of his wounds, inside and out.

Castiel stood and crossed to the front of his cell when Dean was returned hours later. He watched as the demons led Dean through the hall and into the adjacent cell. Dean was wearing new clothing, but even in the dim torchlight Castiel could see the cloth was already being stained with blood.

Dean entered his cell silently. He went straight to the far corner, but the one away from Castiel's cell.

The demons only chatted to each other as they left. Castiel waited until he knew they were gone and far away before he approached the shared bars.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, grasping the bars and trying to get a better look at him. "Dean is everything alright?"

Dean did not say anything.

"Dean, you should come over here. I can tend to your wounds and you can get a restful sleep. It's cold, and I would hate for you to-"

"I don't need you to protect me!" Dean screamed suddenly and with such ferocity that Castiel flinched and stepped back. Dean stayed sitting in his corner.

"Don't you realize that it _doesn't help_?!"

Castiel swallowed, his throat dry.

"He thinks it's funny, you know? He mocks me. Every time you try to help me and fail, he makes me remember."

Castiel felt ridiculously weak. He was a warrior, a leader. He should be strong than this.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just want to protect you because I... I care about you."

The admission was harder to say than Castiel had originally thought, and he was filled with shame.

Dean sighed from the corner. Then Castiel watched as the other angel stood and slowly limped over to their shared bars. Dean dropped into a heap next to Castiel.

"Thanks for trying." He said.

Castiel took a seat too. "If you truly do not want me around you, I'll respect your wishes."

"It's not that I don't want you around." Dean said. "The opposite, actually. It's just, I don't like when you growl and snarl for no reason. There's nothing you can do, you've gotta accept that."

Castiel bit his lip and turned away.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. Then I thought we could escape."

"We can't." Dean said, sounding sad and resigned. "Not anymore, at least. We're too far south."

"What does that matter?" Castiel argued. "I'll fly us as far as I can, then we'll run on foot. It may be harder, but we can still make it."

"Not with the Sickness." Dean scoffed.

Castiel blinked and titled his head. "What sickness?" Dean looked up at him, his expression surprised.

"You don't know what the Sickness is?"

Castiel shook his head.

"It's what happens to angels who come too far south." Dean explained. "Our souls and graces can't handle the darkness here. It erodes at it. If we don't die, we'll be greatly sick. This happens to demons too, haven't you noticed?"

Now that Castiel thought about it, demons did die a lot in heaven, but he and the other angels had always related that to the injuries they sustained during their captivity.

"Oh." He said dumbly. "Has that happened to you?"

"Duh." Dean scoffed. "I've been in hell for two years."

"But you don't seem so bad." Castiel said.

"That's because I keep getting beat up." Dean replied. "Plus, we were way closer to earth, before. But we're probably miles in, now. Can't you feel it?"

Castiel could feel a tendril of _something_ that was irritating him, but he hadn't realized it was affecting his grace. He'd been disconnected with his conscious grace for a while now, so he wasn't really able to tell how the land around them was affecting it.

"I feel uncomfortable." Castiel said. "I don't feel my grace, though, so I wouldn't know that the evilness here is harming it."

Dean stared at him, looking just as confused as Castiel felt. "What do you mean you don't feel your grace?"

"The wards block it." Castiel said, slowly.

"I know that." Dean replied. "But I can still feel my grace. I mean, I can sense it at least. Like it's right beyond my reach."

Castiel was completely mystified. He'd never known an angel to be able to feel their grace when strong wards were affecting them.

That made no sense.

Unless, Dean was a really strong angel. Perhaps on the level of an archangel. An angel at the level of an archangel seemed absurd.

Dean shifted against the bars and Castiel took a deep breath. He could scent Dean's stress.

Castiel tentatively let his hand fall against the bars. After a moment, Dean's hand slipped between the bars and pressed light against Castiel's hand. Castiel let his hand fall open and lightly interweaved their fingers. It wasn't much with the bars between them, but it made Castiel feel better.

Alastair wanted Dean for something more than sex, and Castiel was determined to discover what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: there's a difference between conscious and subconscious grace... basically conscious grace is what they control and subconscious grace is like keeping their health up and stuff like that lol
> 
> Came a little late, but I started school again and I'm trying to make the chapters longer  
> stay safe everyone :)   
> -cap out-


	6. Unconvered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

"Dean," Castiel began hesitantly, "could I ask you something?"

Dean looked up warily and nodded.

"It has to do with your family." Castiel continued, carefully watching Dean's face. "I overheard a few of the demons talking yesterday, and I think it had to do with you."

Dean's eyes crinkled in confusion. "The Hell? I don't know why they would."

"I'm not quite sure, either." Castiel said. "I believe that they want you to give them some sort of information."

"Information." Dean repeated.

"Yes."

"What kind of information could they want from me?" Dean sounded hysteric. "How to cook? Hunt? Steal? Pick locks? Slay a demon? What could I _possibly_ offer to them?!"

"Dean," Castiel said hastily, reaching through the bars to grasp onto Dean's shoulders, "calm down."

"Calm down?" Dean yelled as he wrenched himself away. "These fucking monsters want something from me and I don't know what it is! I could've been out of here years ago!"

"And given up valuable information to the demons?" Castiel asked, indignant. "You would betray such knowledge to save yourself?!"

"Yes, you fucker!" Dean shouted, eyes flashing angrily as he bared his teeth at Castiel. Castiel could not help but swallow and step back. Dean's eyes were a dark omega blue and his fangs had enlarged, much larger than any omega fangs Castiel had seen before. He couldn't deny how fearful he felt.

"I never asked for whatever stupid information they think I have! I'm sorry I'm not the perfect soldier, like you, but I never wanted to become part of this fucking war! Maybe you'll look down on me for that, but excuse me for not wanting to be ra- ra- _assaulted_ and beaten within the inch of my life!"

Castiel looked down then, shame washing over him. It was true that Dean was not obligated to keep war information private the way that Castiel was. Dean had endured much, probably more than Castiel had. It was unfair to expect Dean's secrecy when he had never agreed to it. Even if he had, it was completely understandable for anyone to break under the pressure and cruel force of the demons that Dean had gone through.

The more that Castiel thought about it, the more he realized that he would _want_ Dean to give up the information if that would mean the omega was safe.

He wasn't sure what to make of that. He decided to ignore it for time being, though. No point in thinking about it if it wasn't necessary.

Castiel glanced back up. Dean was looking forward. His eyes had lost their blue and had returned to their green. Castiel could see the sheen of tears in Dean's eyes and make out the subtle tremors in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Castiel murmured. "You're right. You did not choose this battle, and you're entitled to your own choices. You're a strong angel, Dean, no matter what."

"I'm not." Dean said quietly. He leaned against the wall and slid down. "I'm not strong. I used to think I was, but I'm not.

"I used to be different, ya know? I used to be a smartass and feisty. But, not anymore. Now, I'm just some weak, pliant bitch."

"Dean!" Castiel knelt next to Dean and reached through the bars again. Dean was just out a reach, but something warm swelled in Castiel's chest when Dean shifted so Castiel could put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, listen to me. You are not weak, and you are most certainly _not_ a bitch. You have endured Alastair's abuse for years, when lesser angels would break."

"I was fading before I met you." Dean admitted softly. "My grace was literally removing itself from me because I'm broken."

Castiel tried not to let his sorrow show. Fading was something he'd never really dealt with. It only happened in extremely rare cases when an angel was absolutely finished with life and longed for death. Castiel supposed it made sense, but it hurt to hear.

"Before you met me?" He asked.

"I hadn't seen light in years." Dean said. "Not angelic light, at least. It fucks you up in the head to not be able to see it, or feel it."

Castiel's mind briefly flashed back to when he'd lost his patrol. He remember the agony that followed from the broke bonds, as well as pain that came from being separated from his grace. He hadn't been aware of the loss of the angelic light that originated from the presence of other angelic beings, something an angel could sense even with their conscious grace disconnected, but that was likely because he was already overwhelmed.

"Not being able to see angelic light does sound horrible. Other things too, of course, would take a toll on one's mind." Castiel said. Dean looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah." He said. "Other things."

They stared at one another, almost tenderly, until Dean cleared his throat. "Is there anything else the demons said?"

"Not really." Castiel replied, glancing to the hallway."I believe we were moved because the angels came for us."

"Oh." Dean said, sounding upset. "They're not going to get a chance now. We're too far south."

"Indeed." Castiel agreed, sighing in resignation. The angels would not save them now.

"Is there anything else you want to know about my family?" Dean asked.

"Could you describe your family? Your parents?"

"I guess." Dean shrugged. "My mom died when I was four. Our house was set on fire by a demon, and she didn't make it. I don't really remember her, 'cept she was blonde and made the best fucking pie in the world. I don't really know how to describe my dad. He had black hair, and he looked angry all the time."

"What about wing patterns?" Castiel pressed. "Anything distinctive?"

"My mom's wings were white, like pure white. Don't remember anything else."

Castiel startled. "Pure white?"

"Yup."

"Hmm." Castiel leaned back thoughtfully. Angel wings resembled that of birds, usually something that reflected their personality. Angel wings were an arrangement of colors, sometimes because of genetics, though the type of bird wing was dependent on one's character. Angel wings were completely unique, as well, in their patterns and markings, though it was possible for multiple angels to have wings of the same bird. Castiel only knew of a few who had pure white, besides the fledglings whose small dove wings would change as they grew. His brother Michael was one of the few with white wings. The archangel had the wings of a white goose, supposedly representing his bravery and ability as a warrior (though, Castiel thought it might also be because he was so stubborn). Dean's wings seemed to be that of a nightingale's. Castiel couldn't remember exactly what that represented. Castiel's own wings represented a raven's. He thought it was because he was alert and watchful, and not a jokester as it could also be interpreted. Gabriel had always said it was too prestigious. His wings had been that of a yellow warbler, likely because he was so expressive and diverse.

Castiel's heart clenched. Now was not the time. He needed to get back on track.

"And your father?" Castiel asked. "What were his wings like?"

"I never saw his wings." Dean shrugged.

"He wore something on top of them?" While not uncommon, it was still uncomfortable to wear clothing on top of wings. The fabric tended to rub feathers the wrong way.

"No." Dean said, shaking his head. "They were gone."

"What?" Castiel was shocked. "Gone?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "I was never allowed to ask, but I think he got injured. I mean, he must've, right? No other way for an angel to not have wings."

"Right." Castiel said after a pause. Angels could have their wings removed from their body through violence, but hardly any angel survived something as traumatic as that.

Was Dean's father not an angel?

If he wasn't an angel, he must've been a human. Humans resided on earth and were considered lesser beings by angels. Humans were not as strong or as powerful in their senses as angels and demons were. They had gone nearly extinct from all the war that took place on earth. There was nothing particularly unique about them. They were weaker than angels and demons, and much plain looking. Angels had wings and demons had horns, but humans had neither.

It was forbidden for an angel to wed or mate anything other than an angel, of course. The union between Dean's parents would not have been accepted, which would explain why they decided to live on earth instead of heaven. Castiel could only imagine the repercussions that would have come from such an act.

This all meant that Dean was not an angel. An angel and a human would produce _Nephilim_.

Castiel's eyes widened at the implication.

Nephilim were powerful. Too powerful. That was the primary reason that angels and humans could not mate. It was difficult to keep them in check, even for the archangels. Castiel had never met one, the last one was born centuries ago. He hadn't known that Nephilim were born with wings.

"And your brother?"

"Dark brown wings on the outside and light on the inside." Dean answered.

"What kind of bird?"

"Bird?" Dean frowned. "I don't know. Is it supposed to be a certain bird?"

Castiel could practically feel his eyes bulging. "Dean, every angel has specific bird wings." This was _common_ knowledge.

"Oh." Dean said. "I didn't know that. I guess they looked like an hawk or owl or something."

"I see." Castiel went silent after that, considering. If Dean was indeed a Nephilim, then he and his brother would both be extremely powerful. It made sense, then, that Dean could still feel his grace.

Castiel wondered if he should explain his thinking to Dean. He believed that Dean should know, but if he didn't tell Dean anything then there would be nothing for him to say to Alastair.

He didn't even know if Dean was a Nephilim, anyways. Maybe he wasn't.

But Castiel didn't believe that. He knew that Dean was a Nephilim.

Now, there was only the matter of figuring out who Dean's mother way. He had said her name was Mary. Off the top of his head, he couldn't think of an angel that had strangely gone missing, certainly not one with white wings.

Something tickled at the back of Castiel's mind and he struggled to remember what it was. Something to do with the Campbells, a family led by the archangel Samuel Campbell. Their daughter had had white wings, but she hadn't gone missing. Samuel had only said she'd moved away. This was years ago, of course, before their family had been killed.

Except, now that Castiel thought about it, he could not remember if their daughter had been killed or not. He had assumed, since she hadn't been heard from. Castiel wished he could remember the daughter's name. Dean could be the only remaining Campbell.

"Do you know how your parents met?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean answered. "My dad got mad every time I mentioned my mom after she died, so I only know what I remember from before."

They must have met on Earth somehow. Castiel knew that Samuel Campbell was a leader in the wars, so it was reasonable to assume his offspring would have been involved, especially if they were alphas. Castiel couldn't remember if Samuel's daughter had been an alpha.

"So, it was just you, your brother, and your father until you were attacked?"

"Pretty much." Dean said. "Sometimes we met humans when my dad had to get more weapons or supplies, or something. I know he trusted Bobby."

"Bobby was a human?" Castiel said. "Did you know him well?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, nodding. "My dad would go off to hunt lone demons, and he'd leave us with Bobby and his wife Ellen for a week or two, sometimes. Other times he'd leave us to camp out by ourselves in whatever old, abandoned house he could find."

"That doesn't sound very," Castiel paused to choose his words carefully, "nurturing."

"Nah." Dean said. "He wasn't really the caring type."

Castiel hummed and nodded.

"Did that help you at all?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel smoothly lied. He didn't want Alastair to learn anything that could be of importance, and he figured that no matter what Dean knew and said, Alastair would continue to hurt him. It would be pointless, therefore, for Dean to know anything that could incriminate him and offer him no relief.

"Sorry, man." Dean sighed. "I wish I knew what they thought I knew. I want to get out of here."

"As do I."

They fell silent then. Castiel's mind churned with new insight as he tried to determine what Alastair would gain from knowing that Dean was potentially a Nephilim. Could Dean be turned? Tortured enough to break and join leagues with the demons?

That was certainly a possibility. It would be a tremendous advantage over the angels if the demons had a Nephilim in their ranks.

Castiel felt his jaw clench. He would have to everything he could to prevent that.

Dean's wings (nightingale) ^

Castiel's (raven) ^

Sam's wings (long-eared owl) ^ I thought since he has long hair it makes sense that the owl is long-eared

Michael's wings (goose) ^

Gabriel's wings (yellow warbler) ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright some clarification, my friends, regarding wings. Each angel has a pair of wings that resembles a certain bird based on their personality. I look up what certain birds symbolize and then pick one that I feel relates to the character. Lots of birds have multiple things they symbolize so sometimes I kind of pick and choose (like Castiel having raven wings, I do think that Castiel is watchful and alert and prestigious at first but not really a jokester). The wing color is a completely different matter. I try to pick colors that match hairstyle (since there can be multiple types of one bird breed like great horned owl and snowy owl that have different wing colors). The color of the wings don't really depend on the personality. 
> 
> also, the wing size does NOT depend on the size of the bird (like if someone had sparrow wings, that doesn't mean their wings will be small) pretty much all the angels have wings around the same size regardless of bird type 
> 
> nightingale: unknown (it's a surprise)  
> raven: intelligence, insight, mystery, prestige, alert  
> goose: bravery, ability as a warrior, valor, stubbornness, quarrelsomeness  
> yellow warbler: diversity, freedom, energy, progression, power  
> long-eared owl: wisdom, inquisitive, contemplative individual, another secret one :)
> 
> let me know if you have any questions and have a great weekend!
> 
> -cap out-


	7. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural.
> 
> Trigger warnings: dubcon, implied/off-screen rape  
> More info in the endnotes!

Castiel did not say a word of his assumed discovery. He stayed silent throughout his treatment, despite Alastair's growing irritation. It was no longer surprising for Castiel to pass out during their sessions and then come to back in his cell, with Dean watching worriedly from the other side of the bars.

Castiel thought that the Sickness was getting to him. He felt much weaker now and he was affected more obviously by basic needs, like eating and drinking. His feathers, once soft and vibrant, dulled and became brittle. They bent unpleasantly and fell out in terrible clumps. His oil glands were swollen and ached terribly, yet no oil came to soothe the dry pain along his wings.

Castiel was deteriorating rapidly. Dean, on the other hand, was not. While the omega weakened, Castiel could see that it was at a slower pace than himself, which reaffirmed his belief that Dean was not an angel, but a Nephilim.

Or maybe Dean was already so broken down that it was impossible for him to look any worse.

Castiel didn't like to think about it. His strength was slipping away, and with it, the chance of escaping.

It was becoming even more obvious that it was be extremely difficult, maybe impossible, for both Dean and Castiel to get out. Even if Castiel managed to overpower the demon guards that came for him, he would still have to find the key to Dean's cell (Castiel was almost certain that they did not carry Dean's key at the same time as they carried Castiel's, and probably because they suspected something could happen and that one of them would not abandon the other). If Castiel managed to find Dean's key, return back to the dungeons without being spotted, and unlock Dean's cell, they would still have to slip out unnoticed, and by now it was unlikely that Castiel could fly them. His wings were too neglected, and he didn't have the ability to care for them properly while he was alone. Dean could not reach between the bars and get a good grip.

All of this gave Castiel a terribly unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

He did not want to lose hope, but he had to admit that it was all looking very bad.

Over the next few days, Castiel realized that Dean was not deteriorating at a slower rate. He just hadn't realized what was happening. Dean was getting physically sick. He'd gone past the point of weakened to ill. His skin felt hot and clammy against Castiel's when the cuddled. It concerned Castiel, greatly.

Castiel tried to get Dean to drink some of his water, but Dean denied it and drank only his own. His fever would break for a couple of hours, then return even worse than it had been before. Dean curled up in the corner of his cell during those times and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, sometimes softly whimpering. His wings pushed against the bars, seemingly without Dean's conscious decision, desperately begging for contact and comfort.

Castiel did what he could to alleviate Dean's discomfort, but nothing seemed to help. Castiel grew worried that Dean's fever would become too much, and that he would pass.

Castiel observed Dean intently on the third evening of Dean's illness. He watched as the omega's chest went up and down, assuring himself that Dean was only asleep and not dead. Castiel drifted off to sleep watching over Dean protectively.

In the morning, Castiel woke and instantly realized he had been _completely_ wrong.

The cells smelled strongly of aroused omega.

Dean was in _heat_.

This explained his fever, but Castiel could not imagine how his body had been strong enough to be in heat when he'd been so malnourished and mistreated.

"Dean," Castiel said, reaching between the bars to grasp Dean's shoulder, "does this happen regularly?"

"Yeah." Dean gasped as he melted into Castiel's touch. "Don't know how, but my heats are regular."

Castiel pulled back, tactfully ignoring Dean's high-pitched wine, and thought it over in his head. An omega this abused should not be going into heat. There simply was not enough nutrients in his body to sustain such a thing, and yet, Dean went into heat _regularly_.

Castiel had no time to think about what Alastair would do, when the demon came stalking in. He leered at Dean from the hall and only smiled at Castiel when the angel growled and moved forward.

"Well, Dean," Alastair cooed, "it seems that it's time for you and I to spend some quality time together."

"No!" Dean cried, and Castiel felt his alpha roar. He flung himself at the bars and reached through, just managing to grab hold of the sleeves of a demon guard. He yanked the guard towards him with an insane amount of strength, and the demon guard collided with the bars. His head bounced off with a "clang," and the guard went slack in Castiel's hold.

Instantly, the other guards began to yell and shout. They pulled the unconscious guard away from Castiel and raised their weapons, preparing to attack him.

"Stop." Alastair said, eyes flicking between Dean and Castiel. A horrible smile grew across his face, one that had Castiel's insides twisting.

"You're protective of him." Alastair said to Castiel. "You care for him."

Castiel growled.

"I have a new idea." Alastair clapped his hands together once and smirked. "Castiel I'm giving you a choice."

He paused dramatically and stared back at Castiel.

"You get to choose who Dean spends his heat with. Me or you?"

Castiel felt as if the world had slipped out from under his feet and he stumbled away. Bile rose up in his throat and he struggled to swallow it back.

Either subject Dean to Alastair's cruel assault, or rape Dean himself.

This time, Castiel was not able to stop himself from leaning to the side and retching. There wasn't much in his stomach, but he continued to gag.

Alastair watched, amused. The fucker.

"Well?" He asked, tapping his foot. "What'll it be?"

"I - I can't," Castiel gasped.

"If you're not alpha enough to do the deed, then I will." Alastair said, rolling his eyes. "The bitch is lucky that demons and angels can't procreate."

"No!" Castiel said, jerking.

He didn't know what to do!

Dean hated being with Alastair, and if he was with Castiel, then at least Castiel could make sure that he was properly taken care of. But, Castiel would never forgive himself for ever violating Dean. Either way, Dean would be forced to do something he did not want. Could Castiel break his trust like that?

"Hurry up." Alastair impatiently snapped, making Castiel's heartbeat speed up.

"Dean," Castiel tried, looking desperately to the omega, "what do you want?"

Dean only whined pitifully from his corner and shuddered.

Alastair laughed. It was a dark and malicious noise that seemed to reverberate around the dungeons.

"Okay, time's up." Alastair said. "What's it going to be?"

"Uh-" Castiel broke off, panicked and stressed, "I'll do it."

The words seemed to pull Castiel under until he was gasping for breath. The weight of the situation took a firm hold on his shoulders and pushed.

Castiel did not want to hurt Dean, but he also wanted to make sure that Dean was cared for as much as he should be.

Alastair's slimy smirk returned. He winked at Castiel and nodded to the guards. Two of them left the dungeons.

"I gotta say, didn't know you had it in you." Alastair commented, almost approvingly. "This'll be fun to watch."

"Watch?!"

"Yes." Alastair said. "You didn't think I'd just leave, did you? Gotta make sure you actually diffuse the situation like you said you would. Wouldn't want you skipping out on it because you think I won't know the difference.

"By the way, I would know the difference whether we watched or not. This way is more fun for me."

Castiel's head swayed and his vision blurred. "You're sick."

"Please," Alastair scoffed, "you obviously haven't met any angels."

The guards returned before Castiel was able to even begin dissecting all of that. The guards unlocked Castiel's cell, and then Dean's cell. They held their weapons up in case Castiel was going to make a move, but Castiel didn't spare it a second thought. The door of Dean's cell was shut and securely locked behind him.

Castiel went straight into Dean's cell and wrapped his arms and wings around the omega. Dean cried out and arched into him. His face was flushed and his eyes were glaze, only adding the rocky pit in Castiel's stomach.

"Dean," he said softly, so only Dean would hear, "I'm sorry."

Dean blinked up at him, obviously dazed.

"Get on with it!" Alastair ordered. The demons started hooting and calling like the lecherous beings they were. Castiel flared his wings to offer some semblance of privacy.

Dean stared up at him, panting. His scent was incredibly sweet and desirable, and Castiel could not help the heat that rushed through his body.

He despised himself.

Castiel leaned forward to brush his lips to Dean's, and instantly the stillness broke. Dean flung himself against Castiel and latched his mouth to Castiel's neck. Castiel moaned as Dean began to suck. He struggled to keep his balance as he wrapped his arms against Dean's lithe body and pulled them flush against one another.

Dean moved away from Castiel's neck and settled on his lips. Their first kiss was rough and rushed, barely lips and mostly a clash of teeth. Dean was desperate, and, apparently, so was Castiel. They kissed again, slower and more passionately. Castiel did his best to drown out the demonic background noises. He moved his hands to stroke through Dean's wings, making the omega moan and shift against him.

"Please." Dean begged, his eyes tear-filled. Castiel swallowed, not knowing if Dean meant to stop or continue, and kissed Dean's neck, just above his scent gland. The other angel whined and melted against Castiel, offering complete submission.

Castiel gently lowered Dean to the floor and move so he was above, his arms bracketing Dean's shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

There was a flash of recognition in Dean's eyes, then a nearly indiscernible nod.

Castiel took that as permission.

* * * * *

Alastair stayed only for the beginning of Dean's heat. He laughed and goaded from behind the bars, eating away at Castiel's sanity. The demons left when the first wave passed, too bored to stay and watch as the two angels lay uncomfortably next to each other.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said once they were alone. Dean's bare skin was against his chest as they laid on their sides, broken only by Dean's wings. Castiel's wings were wrapped against Dean's.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Dean-"

"Can you just-" Dean broke off in an irritated sigh, "can you groom my wings?"

Castiel was surprised by the request, but he thought that it made sense, given their recent intimacy and Dean's natural urges.

Castiel slowly moved back so he could brush his hands through Dean's wings. Dean shivered but did not say anything.

Castiel started to sort through the feathers tenderly and weed out the death and broken feathers. Dean's wings were far worse than Castiel's, which made sense. There were many bare patches and the feathers were even brittler. With Castiel's care, though, the feathers were correctly aligned and tended to. Dean purred softly under Castiel's hands.

Castiel was a little jealous, he wouldn't deny. He wanted his wings to feel groomed and clean again, but that wasn't likely.

Once Castiel had gone through the back of the wings, he gently turned Dean over and started grooming the front of Dean's wings. It seemed much more personal like this. He was so close to Dean. The omega's scent was mouth-watering.

The front of Dean's wings took much less time to groom since Dean could better reach this area. When Castiel was completely finished, he leaned back and allowed Dean some space. Dean's eyes were half-lidded and he continued to purr.

"Thanks." He said, squeezing his eyes shut and stretching. "'K, turn around."

"What?"

Dean gestures to Castiel. "Turn around. It's your turn."

"Oh-h." Castiel stammered, taken off guard. "Okay." He moved so he faced away from Dean.

Castiel flinched when Dean's hands first came into contact with his wings. Castiel forced himself to relax and lean into Dean's touch.

Dean's hands felt amazing as he made his way through Castiel's wings. The ache in Castiel's oil glands finally eased. His wings get much better with the oil. They felt powerful again. Not nearly as strong as he once had been, but still strong.

Castiel sighed contentedly and allowed himself to drift in the sweet smell and soft touch. He returned to consciousness briefly when Dean urged him to turn over, but after that it was a haze of warmth.

Once Dean was done, he settled against Castiel. Neither spoke when Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and leaned his head to rest on Dean's head.

It was a small comfort given the circumstances. It lasted until Dean's heat spiked again, and then Castiel returned to hating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warnings -   
> Dubcon: Castiel has to choose whether he or Alastair will be with Dean during his heat and he chooses himself (Dean does not give explicit consent and Castiel doesn't really want to because he know what Dean wants... both want the other but neither know that)  
> implied/off-screen rape: obviously Alastair threatening to be with Dean during his heat 
> 
> hello my friends, did you guys have a good week?  
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	8. Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Mind the tags - nothing that specific in this chapter though (I think)

Castiel did not know how long Dean's heat lasted, but he thought it was a little less than a week. The demons separated them once the heat ended. Castiel had wanted to try to fight since it was likely the only time they would be in the same cell together, but Dean was tired and vulnerable, so Castiel refrained.

He had to pick and choose his battles.

Dean continued to sleep after their coupling, only stirring every so often. It worried Castiel, so he watched Dean intently from his own cell until Alastair sent for him.

Castiel exited the cell without a fuss. He watched Dean the whole time, but the omega did not wake.

Castiel was led to Alastair's torture chambers, where the lead demon was waiting. He smiled maliciously at Castiel when the angel was brought in.

"So, Castiel," the demon said, "how was your week?"

Castiel kept his face and scent neutral. He did not want Alastair to have anymore ammunition.

Unfortunately, Alastair could not be fooled.

"He's delectable like that, isn't he?" He said, grinning maliciously when Castiel's shoulders tensed. "He doesn't care who helps him as long as he's taken care of."

"You're fifth." Castiel spat, his tone low and cold. "You bring so much pain to Dean. He deserves to treated with respect and love."

"And I suppose you want to be the one to do this?" Alastair asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You would want to pamper and tend to Dean, hm? Make sure his needs are taken care of and he's safely tucked away in your nest?"

Castiel bit his tongue, but he knew that his expression gave him away. Alastair smirked triumphantly at him and tutted softly.

"This isn't about me." Castiel said. "You take advantage of Dean-"

"As do you." Alastair smoothly interrupted. "After all, you have just finished sharing his heat with him, haven't you?"

Castiel swallowed drily. Alastair certainly wasn't bringing up any new points.

"Well," he said, hating the his voice cracked, "I did not want him to be harmed, and I made the decision to be with him since you would bring Dean the most harm."

"That's the problem though, Cassie. _You_ made the decision to help Dean through his heat. What makes you think he wanted that? At least from me, he expects everything he's got coming for him. But you, Castiel? His hero angel? I can only imagine how devastated and betrayed he must feel knowing that his only friend and companion thinks of him as nothing less than a mindless slut."

"I do not think that!" Castiel yelled, thrashing and fuming. "He's not a mindless slut, assbutt! And I would never do anything to intentionally harm Dean!"

"You've already harmed Dean." Alastair scoffed. "You made a decision for him and then forced him to spend his heat with you. Was it even for him? I wonder, we're you threatened by my presence? Did you feel the need to stake your claim and make sure that no one would touch him?"

"No!" Castiel shook his head vigorously. "It's not about me! It was for Dean!"

"And I'm sure that he'll see it exactly the same way that you do."

Castiel fell silent and stilled, his mind turning over Alastair's poisonous words. He clenched his jaw and glanced back up at Alastair. He wouldn't let the demon manipulate him like this any longer.

"Pity," Alastair sighed, "we we're getting somewhere. I almost don't want to carry on with our normal sessions, it's boring me so much."

"I'll make it interesting for you." Castiel growled. "Let Dean go."

Alastair rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Castiel inhaled deeply. His stomach churned with the anxiety of what he was about to do.

"Let Dean go, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Alastair's eyebrow raised.

"Isn't that interesting?" He said. He gripped his chin thoughtfully. "What's to stop me from just killing Dean if you don't tell me what I want, since you are willing to sacrifice so much for him anyways?"

"You're not going to kill Dean." Castiel said. "I know you want something from him. If you kill him you'll get nothing from either of us."

"What if I torture him?"

"You already torture him."

"Touché." Alastair said. "This has taken quite a fun turn. I'm afraid you've gotten something wrong though, angel."

"What?" Castiel demanded, unable to stop himself.

Alastair smiled mockingly. "You've overestimated your value. You see, _you're_ the bargaining chip. I couldn't care less what you have to tell me, I've already got the information I need. Dean, however, has something no other angel has. He's far more valuable to me than you are. So I'm afraid, Castiel, that there will be no deals today. It's good to know that what you're willing to do for Dean, though. Heaven's mightiest soldier, falling for an omega bitch."

"Shut up!" Castiel roared and flung himself forward with such momentum that he broke away from the demon guards' holds and went stumbling into Alastair, taking them both down. Castiel immediately flared his wings and began to swing his fists at Alastair's face.

The demons were quick to pull him back, but not before he was able to land a few powerful blows on Alastair.

Alastair spat out blood. "You're going to regret that."

Castiel snarled.

"Take him away."

The guards dragged him, kicking and screeching, all the way back to the dungeons. They uncuffed him and then flung him into his cell and locked up

"You assbutts!" Castiel screamed, pushing himself against the bars and reaching for the demons as they left. "Come back here, cowards!"

"Cas?"

Dean's thin and groggy voice broke through Castiel's red-tinted, alpha phase. He looked at Dean and saw that the omega had pushed himself up so he was sitting. He look thin and sickly, much worse than Castiel had ever seen him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, moving to the shared bars. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, you were making a lot of noise." Dean shrugged. He sounded sick. His voice was choked and scratchy.

"Are you okay?" Castiel questioned. "What do you remember?"

Dean sighed loudly and looked away.

"I remember enough." He said, not meeting Castiel's eyes. "I'm feeling a little under the weather."

Castiel pursed his lips. The Sickness's effects seemed to have accelerated on Dean.

"What were you so riled up about?" Dean asked.

"I just came back from Alastair." Castiel said. He was hoping that that would suffice as an explanation.

Dean looked he was about to reply, but he broke out into a fit of coughing. Dean turned away from Castiel and grabbed at his chest and throat as he coughed. Castiel could feel his feathers puffing. He wanted to be next to Dean and to comfort him. Dean likely would not want that, though.

Dean turned back around when his coughing lightened off, and Castiel gasped and jerked towards Dean. His heart pounded forcefully.

Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin.

"Dean." Castiel said, his voice urgent. Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugged.

"It's bound to happen eventually." He said. "The Sickness is strong here."

"By why has it accelerated so much for you?" Castiel asked. He reached between their bars. Dean glanced at his hand, then turned away.

Castiel felt like he been run over by a herd of horses. He stiffly pulled his arm back. Then he moved away from their shared bars and back to the front of the cell. He absently grabbed at the lock and fiddled with it. It was pointless, though. These locks required a key, same as in the last dungeon. The only difference was that these locks were a little bigger.

Castiel sucked his breath in sharply. He ran his hands tentatively over the lock again, just to be certain that they were truly bigger.

"Dean, did you say you can pick locks?"

Castiel looked over at Dean. The omega's face was scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah." He said. "Don't you think I've tried it? I can't pick these locks. The only thing I could use is the quill of a feather, but ours are too thick to fit so it's not going to work. Believe me. I did it so many times when I had first been captured. My wings ached for days."

"These are bigger." Castiel said, trying to quell the rush of excitement in his veins.

"What?"

"These locks are bigger." Castiel looked down at the lock in his hands to emphasize his point.

"You're right." Dean's voice was breathless and in awe. He'd moved to the front of his cell and was observing the lock.

"What do you need?" Castiel asked.

"Two feathers." Dean replied, reaching up into his wings.

"Dean, I'll do it." Castiel quickly said. "You've hurt enough."

"I'm used to it. Besides, we need you to be at your top strength if your going to fly us." Dean protested. He pulled two feathers out in swift succession and tensed at the pain. Castiel's chest tightened uncomfortably at the sight. Dean recovered, though, and he brought he hands around to the front of his lock and carefully slipped the quills of his feathers within the keyway.

Castiel waited, prickling with anxiety, as soft ticks were heard. Dean looked extremely focused. His eyes were intent on the lock and his tongue stuck out of his mouth just a bit.

A one loud click resounded through he room. Castiel held his breath.

Tentatively, Dean pushed on his cell door. The door shined as it swung open.

Castiel let his breath out in a shocked and breathy laugh.

"You did it." He said.

"I did it." Dean repeated, sounding as stunned as Castiel felt.

"Dean, hurry and open mine." Castiel looked down the hallways of the dungeons. He didn't see any demon, but better safe than sorry.

Dean broke from his stupor and left his cell, only to gasp and fall to his knees.

"Dean!" Castiel jolted towards Dean and reached for him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean said, his teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut. "My grace is coming back. I've never been out of the cell without warded handcuffs.

"I forgot about our grace." Castiel admitted. "Is everything okay with it?"

"I don't know." Dean said. His blinked a few times and then pushed himself onto unsteady feet. "I think that this whole place must have a few wards of some sort, or maybe it's just the Sickness. I think there's still something that's blocking it, even though I can feel it really strongly now."

Dean went to Castiel's cell and began to pick to lock. It took much less time for another loud click to be heard. Castiel trembled as he pushed the cell door. It opened wide for him.

Castiel took a step forward, then nearly toppled under the force of his grace rushing to him. He understood how Dean had fallen, it was intense. Castiel leaned heavily against the bars of the cell and panted as his power flared within him. Dean had been separated from him grace for years, so Castiel could only imagine how overwhelming it must've been for him. Dean was right, though. His grace was still partially blocked.

Once he had recovered, Castiel flung himself forward and pulled Dean into a tight hug. The omega was stiff at first, but he relaxed. Castiel could sense his soul better now, and he was not shocked to find it extremely powerful. He was shocked, however, to see it so bright and pure. Castiel didn't think he'd ever seen a soul this bright, and this was while his grace was not completely back.

"Let's get out of here." Castiel said. He pulled away and took Dean's forearm lightly to lead him.

It was absolutely terrifying to sneak out of the dungeon and around the fortress. Castiel could only pray that the filth from staying in a dungeon cell masked his and Dean's angelic scents enough for them to escape.

The pair darted through hallways and ducked behind various objects in order to stay out of sight. Truthfully, Castiel had no idea where he was going. Dean was following him, so Castiel assumed that the other angel was also lost. They just needed to find a window. They passed many doors along the way, but Castiel was too scared to open any. He thought that there might be demons lurking within the rooms.

Finally, they came across a large window. The view was of the thick forest they had trekked through to get here. The sun shone low in the sky, and Castiel thought it was probably near sunset.

A quick inspection revealed that the window was locked. Unfortunately, the lock was much too small for Dean to pick it with his feathers, which left them three options. They could try to look for a different way out, they could try looking for something small for Dean to use to pick the lock, or they could break the window and pray they got out before anyone caught them.

It turned out that none of these choices worked.

Apparently, the fourth option was to think about their problem long enough for someone to catch them.

"Well, well, well." An accented voice drawled. "What do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was everyones' weeks? 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> -cap out-


	9. Flown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel went tense, and a shiver ran down through his spine. Dean's scent turned sharp with fear. They both turned around, expecting to see half an army of demons at their backs and ready to attack.

There was just one stout alpha demon with dark hair. He smirked at them.

"I must say, I did not expect to meet the great garrison leader Castiel this way." He said. Castiel said nothing.

"Sheesh. Lighten up." The demon looked to Dean. "And you're Alastair's little pet, aren't you?"

This time, Castiel growled and moved forward protectively.

"Calm down, angel." The demon said as he raised his hands. "I'm not going to hurt the squirrel."

What?

"You're not?" Dean's voice sounded unsure.

"Nope." The demon replied. "To be frank, I don't really like Alastair. He's a subordinate that's grown a bit too cocky and powerful. I'd like to put him in his place. He refuses to tell me what's so special about you. Denies there's anything there. I can tell he's lying. So I'm going to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Castiel growled, suspicious.

"The best kind of deal, in this situation." The demon replied, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Don't test me, angel. One shout and you're both caught. Trust me when I say you will _never_ get away again."

Castiel swallowed back any grumblings that rose in his throat.

The demon smiled humorously. "Good. Now that that's settled, let's have a chat."

"What do you want?" Dean asked, shifting.

"I'm tired of this petty little war. I'd rather we just split into our separate Hell and Heaven once again, leave Earth as it's own realm. This war has gone on for millennia. Can you even remember why it started?"

Castiel startled with the realization that he actually didn't know the start of the war, only that the demons were a threat who sought to overthrow them now. But why had they started fighting?

More importantly, why did no one ever question the war?

"I've opening your eyes, haven't I?" The demon sounded far too smug, so Castiel snarled.

"So you'll let us escape in order to end the war?" Dean questioned.

"More or less." The demon shrugged. "As I said before, Alastair's getting a little too high and mighty, and this will take him down a bit. At least it will give me a reason to yell at him. Since you have something important, I assume you can at least make the angels and demons stop fighting long enough to talk this out like reasonable adults. I'll admit that I'm not the highest of demons, but I'm damn close. I can convince a substantial amount to listen, and I'll dispose of those who disagree, if I can."

The deal was... surprisingly reasonable.

"What's the catch?" Dean asked.

"Straight to the point." The demon said, smirking. "I like you, Squirrel. The catch is that I reserve another favor from you."

"But we're already following your plan." Castiel argued.

"Hardly." The demon scoffed. "I doubt that you want the war to continue. This is probably something you even wanted."

He wasn't wrong.

"Since I'm helping you do something we both will benefit from, you each will also owe me one favor. Have we got a deal?"

Castiel swallowed. He'd heard rumors that demons held magic in their deals. How true could that be?

"Okay." Dean said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent." They both looked at Castiel.

"What's your name?" Castiel asked.

The demon eyed him and hummed thoughtfully. "Crowley."

"Crowley?!" Castiel took a step back and flared his wings. If the demon was truly Crowley, then he'd been understating when he'd said he was one of the highest. In fact, Castiel had believed him to be the king of Hell, so it was surprising to hear the demon say he wasn't.

"Yes, Castiel." Crowley rolled his eyes. "Have we got a deal or not?"

"Cas, we gotta." Dean said, pushing Castiel's wings out of the way. He held out a hand and shook Crowley's hand.

"Fine."

Castiel gritted his teeth and also shook the demon's hand.

"Lovely." Crowley purred. "You should get going. I'm not going to turn you in, of course, but Alastair's going to be looking for his prized possession soon. If I were you I'd want to get as far away as possible."

"You said you'd help us escape!" Castiel said.

"I _am_ helping you escape." Crowley said. "I didn't say that I'd stall for you. Alastair's going to realize you're gone as soon as the guards change. Can't call off the search and have them think I've gone soft. In fact, I'll probably double the guards."

Crowley stepped between Castiel and Dean before Castiel could process what Crowley had said and get upset. Crowley took out a small key and easily unlocked the window.

"Off you go now." He said, gesturing. "Hope you can fly, it's a bit of a fall."

Castiel's wings twitched. The demon moved to allow them full access to the window. Dean looked to Castiel.

"Can you fly?" He asked.

"I believe so." Castiel replied, giving his wings a hesitant flutter. "Your grooming helped a lot."

They loved towards the window. Dean turned to Castiel so they were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and tucked his wings in close. In return, Castiel held on to Dean's waist tightly with one arm and then pushed the window open. He moved forward a little. Dean was able to bring his legs up and hook them around Castiel's. It was a bit of an awkward position, but one of the easiest and most comfortable ways to carry another angel when flying.

Castiel edged forward and leaned out the window. They were very far up, and a fall at this height would be fatal.

"One last thing," Crowley said, and Castiel could barely refrain from rolling his eyes as he looked back.

"What?" He snapped impatiently.

Crowley's eyes flickered with amusement. "Be careful who you trust."

With that, Crowley spun around and marched away, leaving Castiel a mix of uncertain emotions.

Was that a warning, or was the demon just trying to get into Castiel's head?

"Cas," Dean said, tightening his hold, "we need to go."

"Of course." Castiel readied himself. Then, he leaned forward and allowed them to drop from the window.

The air flew by them, whipping at their hair. The familiar drop of his stomach made Castiel more nauseous than normal, but that was to be expected since he hadn't flown in a while.

Castiel spread his wings to slow their descent, then gave a might flap.

Pain coursed through his wings and made Castiel gasp. They were too sore and weak for this. Their descent had slowed considerably, but they were still falling. Castiel needed to try to glide them as far away as possible before he was forced to land.

It was once he caught sight of their shadow on the ground that Castiel realized the demons would likely spot them much sooner then the next guard change. They would stand out in the sky, too, which would allow the demons to track them. They needed to above the clouds.

Gritting his teeth, Castiel flapped his wings with as much strength as he could spare. They rose higher in the sky, wavering slightly.

Castiel glanced down again. Over Dean's head, Castiel could see the ground shrinking as they rose. Something caught his eye in the distance, making Castiel squint. Whatever it was, it was surrounded in darkness. It was far below them, but it made Castiel uneasy. They drew nearer to it. It was so dark that Castiel shuddered.

They flew over the thing, then, Castiel was hit with a radiant burst of his grace that took his breath away. Grace flooded through him and powered his wings, so Castiel was suddenly shoot up much higher in the sky. His wings felt stronger and his body felt healthier.

The dark object had been a ward. They'd gone past it. Castiel was totally reconnected with his grace.

Castiel looked to Dean, and was nearly blinded by what he saw.

Dean's soul lit like the sun. His grace swelled and crashed like a mighty river.

Dean was _powerful_.

Castiel wondered how Dean and his brother had avoided angels and demons for sso long. It must've been like a beacon.

Castiel focused his attention on keeping them steady and above the clouds. It was beautiful up in the sky. Castiel had missed this feeling. He felt free.

Dean shifted in his hold, his wings loosening a bit. His eyes were closed. His scent was strong and sweet of pure joy.

Castiel took a moment to admire the carefree expression on the omega. No doubt it had been a while since Dean had been up in the air.

Dean must've felt Castiel's gaze, because his eyes fluttered open and met Castiel's. He blushed and looked away, making Castiel suddenly very aware of their extremely close position.

It was awkward.

Castiel wondered if he should say something to Dean to relieve the tension, but would that make it worse?

"Thanks for getting us out of there." Dean said quietly, his voice just audible over the rush of the wind. "I didn't think you would be able to."

"I doubted myself as well." Castiel admitted. "I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of there sooner."

"It's okay." Dean said, still not looking at Castiel. "And, um, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Castiel asked.

"For everything that happened with Alastair and," he hesitated, sounding ashamed, "and with my heat."

"Why are you apologizing?" Castiel was completely baffled.

"I didn't mean to put you in that position." Dean said. "I mean, you didn't really have much of a choice."

"Dean," Castiel said, "I should be apologizing to _you_."

Dean looked up at him, expression indignant. "It's _my_ fault, though. I mean, you obviously didn't want to be with me."

"That was only because you didn't have a choice!" Castiel protested. "I feel horrible for making the choice for you."

"Cas, obviously I would've rather been with you than Alastair." Dean said.

"You would've rather been alone, though." Castiel said. "You didn't have that as an option, and I wasn't able to ask if you wanted me."

"You're too fucking nice, Cas." Dean sounded frustrated. "You weren't given a choice really, either. For what it's worth, I'm glad it was you."

Castiel stayed silent, his mind reeling. He certainly had not expected Dean to be so okay with what had happened. Castiel still felt incredibly guilty. Maybe Dean did prefer him, but the omega was just given the better choice of a bad situation. That didn't mean the choice was good.

"I'm sorry anyways." Castiel said, stubbornly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're sorry, and I'm sorry. Can we just forget it happened?"

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Good."

They were quiet once more, then Dean changed the subject. "When will you need to land?"

Castiel flapped, testing the strength in his wings.

"Soon." He said. The return of his grace had given him a boost, but his injuries, and Dean's additional weight, were taken a toll.

"I can try to fly us." Dean offered. "Maybe low to the ground."

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked.

"I'd like to try." Dean said. "Maybe so you don't have to carry me."

It would help if Castiel didn't have to carry Dean the whole time. They could get back faster.

"What do you think Crowley meant when he said we should be careful who we trust?" Dean asked.

Castiel pursued his lips. He'd forgotten about that.

"I don't know." He said. "I hope that Crowley only said that to make us nervous."

"I don't know." Dean mused. "I think he really wants the war to end. Why would he give us false information."

Castiel was about to respond and say that they could never trust a demon, when his right wing seized suddenly in a terrible cramp.

Castiel cried out, his wing locking up, and they dropped from the sky.

Their sudden descent sent Castiel's stomach churning horribly. He couldn't get his wing to loosen up, no matter how hard he tried. He and Dean spun a bit as they fell.

In the midst of his pain, Castiel felt his grip on Dean slip, and the force of the air pushed him away. Castiel reached out for him desperately. Dean's hands gripped tightly onto Castiel's forearms, and Castiel caught his panicked expression.

They flipped in the air so Dean was above Castiel. Castiel watched as Dean spread his wings.

Their fall slowed drastically, but they were still falling. Dean strained as he tried to take on both their weight. He flapped desperately.

It just wasn't enough.

Castiel hit into something _painfully_ , and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Cas did talk about it.. sort of ... sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger lol  
> unfortunately I probably won't be posting next week (if I do it will be late)   
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	10. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel hurt.

He hurt all over. His back ached, his wings ached, his head ached.

The light was much too bright behind his eyes. Castiel squeezed his shut eyes and gritted his teeth. His ears were ringing loudly in his head, and yet he could still hear his heart beating.

Slowly his other senses cleared. He felt grass, surprisingly soft, beneath him. There was a light breeze drifting through his wings. The sun was warm against his face. It smelled flowery, like a meadow.

Castiel still didn't open his eyes.

The ringing in his ears faded, and in its place was the sound of retching.

Castiel opened his eyes, wincing against the light, and blinked several times. He moved his head in search of the source of the noise.

Dean was a little ways away from Castiel on his hands and knees as he spat out blood.

"Dean!" Castiel said, his voice raspy and throat stinging. Castiel made himself stand up, despite the biting pain in his bones. He hobbled over to Dean.

"What happened?"

"We fell." Dean gasped. "You broke my fall, mostly. You okay? Didn't get a chance to look you over."

"I am fine." Castiel said dismissively. "Why are you throwing up? Are you hurt?"

"No major injuries, little bruised." Dean stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Must be the Sickness still."

Ah, yes. That made sense. They were farther north now, but still well within Hell. Castiel was feeling better since they were farther away, but Dean had been in Hell longer and he was stronger than Castiel. That probably impacted his sensitivity.

"I see." Castiel said. He turned to take stock of their surroundings.

They were in a meadow surrounded by thick forest. Maybe it was lucky they had landed there instead of in the forest. Perhaps the branches would've broken their fall, perhaps they would've made it worse. Either way, it was more dangerous to be unconscious in the woods than a meadow, so Castiel decided it was a tiny fracture of good fortune.

"You wings are broken." Dean said.

Castiel grimaced and tried to glance over his shoulder at the wings. They did seem to bend in awkward directions.

"I guess that means we're walking for the rest of the time." Castiel sighed.

Dean frowned but nodded along. He and Castiel started north towards the edge of the meadow. The sun was still high in the sky, so they had to keep moving. Once they reached the woods, Dean helped to bind Castiel's wings with branches and vines in a terrible attempt at a cast. Hopefully his grace, now unblocked, would heal his wings quickly and correctly.

The forest was just as Castiel remembered. It was silent but for the crunching of their own feet against the ground. Even under the shade it was hot. Hell was always hot.

The duo trekked through the shrubbery and undergrowth, moving in odd, twisting trails to try and confuse anything that might be looking for them. More often than not, the bushes were armed with sharp, stinging thorns that caught their skin and thin clothing.

It took a few hours before Castiel began to wonder how they would get food or water. Nothing of nutritional value seemed to be growing and they hadn't heard even the slightest trickle of water. They would last several hours, a day at the most, until their weak and malnourished bodies broke under the strain of dehydration.

Castiel did not say any of this to Dean. The omega probably knew already, to be honest, but if he didn't then there was no reason for Castiel to bring it up when there was nothing Dean could do about it.

Dean was already struggling to continue on. He had to stop often because he felt terribly sick. Castiel offered to carry him, but Dean always refused and insisted Castiel save his strength. It was horrible to have to watch Dean stumble to his knees and retch onto the ground, his body trembling in an attempt to rid itself of everything.

Dean would need water much sooner than Castiel with the amount of fluid he was losing.

Sometime after dusk they finally stopped. They'd tripped one too many times in the darkness and had decided that they might as well rest for the night. They decided to take shifts throughout the night, which Castiel taking the first shift. They didn't make a fire because they didn't want to attract anything with its heat, light, or smoke. So, they pushed themselves up against the base of a large tree and cuddled closely together to conserve body heat.

Even with the braces, it was nice for Castiel to be able to sort of wrap his wings around Dean again. It felt comfortable. Relaxing. Homely.

Dean settled into his warmth and looked up. There was a small break in the treetops where they could see the stars. It still wasn't as beautiful as in Heaven, but it still helped to ease Castiel.

"I can't believe you did it." Dean murmured, his voice full of awe. "You got me out."

"It was a team effort." Castiel replied. "We do not yet know if they'll catch us again."

"They're never taking me back there." Dean said with such a certainty that Castiel grew worried. What measures would Dean resort to in order to stay free from the demons' grasps? Likely Dean would give his life up to prevent that. Castiel did not want to see this happen.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get back?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say." Castiel mused. "A couple of days to Earth, probably. But I'm not sure how quickly we'll be able to get to Heaven from Earth. If we spot an angel patrol, then much quicker. If not, then I don't know. A week maybe."

Dean sighed, something low and resigned.

"You will still be accompanying me to Heaven, right?" Castiel question with a prickle of uncertainty. He didn't know if he could bear to part with Dean on Earth. He wouldn't be able to tell if Dean was safe or not.

"I will." Dean answered, voice soft and sad, "there's nothing left for me on Earth anyways."

Castiel paused, unsure of what to say in order to comfort Dean.

"You won't be alone in Heaven." He tried. "I will be there to help you get settled, and once I've gone back to commanding, there will be plenty of other angels to keep you company."

Dean tensed and Castiel cursed himself. Clearly that had been the wrong thing to say.

"You won't," Dean broke off and averted his gaze, "I thought that you were going to take me to the outer rims to show me the stars."

"I can do that, yes." Castiel replied. "Though after I had thought you would want to be settled in Center Heaven, where no demon will ever touch you again."

"I don't care where I get settled down." Dean said, sounding frustrated. "I just thought that you would be there."

"I _will_ be there." Castiel said, completely lost. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." Dean mumbled. "Was stupid anyways."

Castiel felt his wings flittering nervously (as much as they could). He didn't understand what Dean was trying to say.

"I can introduce you to this angel named Charlie. I think you'd like her." Castiel said. "And I will be sure to visit you often. We could even exchange letters, if you wish."

"Sure, Cas." Dean said. "That sounds good."

They fell silent again, though Castiel's mind was loud as he tried to decipher Dean's emotions. Dean was unsatisfied with something, and that made Castiel's hairs stand on end. He wanted to provide everything for Dean.

Castiel said nothing as Dean drifted off to sleep. He stared straight ahead, alert, as he thought over their conversation.

At one point, near the middle of the first watch, Castiel heard several crunches that grew progressively louder. He tensed and held out a branch, his only weapon. The crunches continued and then passed by.

Castiel remained tense for the remainder of his watch.

He and Dean took their shifts diligently throughout the night, and at the first light of dawn they continued onwards.

Castiel was very sore. Sleeping on the ground did not help his injuries at all, though he supposed he should be grateful they weren't worse. Actually, it was quite miraculous they had survived at all. Dean's wings must've slowed them down enough to lessen the severity of the fall.

Dean did not really speak once they started up again. His face was full of a sort of grim determination that Castiel could not understand. Did Dean not want to go to Heaven? Castiel tried to start up a conversation several times, but it was always shut down by Dean in one-worded responses.

Perhaps Dean was just tired. Castiel certainly was, and he could understand grumpiness that stemmed from exhaustion.

Their hike through the woods went surprisingly smooth. They never ran into a demon patrol or found any indication that there might be demons near. Dean was able to dig up some root Castiel had never heard of that they could eat. Castiel thought that Dean had probably learned many human hunting skills from his father, which was very handy in this scenario.

After pausing to rest and eat, they continued forward. They were a little rejuvenated, but still incredibly thirsty. It was Dean who was able to track down a small creek for them to drink from (clearly Castiel's skills were attuned more towards war than wilderness survival, and he wondered what that said about their personalities). The water did not seem to be incredibly clean, but with no way to sterilize it they decided to drink it anyways and hope for the best. Their grace could potentially fight off infection or disease.

They trekked for the whole day, past where Castiel thought the secret exit from the original fortress might be. He could feel that they were closer to Heaven. The air seemed lighter and less oppressing, and the trees started to thin from overbearing to bushy. Every-so-often a bird would fly overhead.

It gave Castiel hope.

They had to stop for the night once more. They spent it the way they had the other, cuddled together during diligent shifts.

Castiel found that he felt stronger in the morning. The Darkness was finally leaving his system and allowing his grace to heal him. Dean looked better as well, though in the morning hours he was often sick. It was disconcerting, to say the least, but at least his bile no longer contained blood. Dean was healing.

More wildlife began to appear as Castiel and Dean continued their journey. A bunny scampered by once. Two squirrels chattered in a tree. A butterfly floated near and then disappeared among the shrubbery. The bushes themselves were growing more colorful and lively. They had bright flowers with sweet aromas that attracted bees and ladybugs and other insects.

Dean stopped often to admire it all.

Castiel stopped often to admire Dean. The omega's expression lit up whenever they came across something full of life and beauty. Personally, Castiel thought the life and beauty of nature was just a poor reflection of _Dean's_ natural life and beauty, but he did not say that. It felt odd, inappropriate maybe, to say such a tender and emotional thing out loud. Also, Castiel thought that Dean might be disturbed by this and he would hate to make Dean uncomfortable.

Around noon the trees thinned excessively until they came to a tree line and a wide field lay in front of them. Past the field was a gorge, and past the gorge was another field that led to a different forest. The rocky gorge lay that in front of them separated Hell from Earth. To get to Earth they would have to travel down into the gorge and then climb back on the other side. It wasn't terribly deep or wide, but it would still take much of their time and energy to get across. Wooden and stone remnants of long-destroyed bridges could be seen along the edge of Hell's side, a harsh reminder of the demons' multiple attempts to make their access to Earth easier.

Without much fanfare, the two started across the field to the gorge. It was a bit nerve-wracking to be out in the open, so they quickened their pace. It was also hot, causing them to pant and sweat off valuable water.

The two had just made it to the gorge when the distant sound of horns echoed from behind them, causing both to freeze.

Castiel looked over his back just as a patrol of demons emerged from the tree line.

They had been spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love my idiotic and oblivious sons 
> 
> yes another cliff hanger what has gotten into me lately??? 
> 
> Have a great Memorial Day weekend everyone!
> 
> let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out_


	11. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

The demon patrol seemed to be moving at alarming speeds across the field.

"Run!" Castiel shouted, pulling Dean along by his arm. "Run!"

The two started to make their way down into the gorge, but it was extremely difficult. The only trail was hazardously narrow. On one side was the gorge wall, full of jutting sharp rocks and boulders to dodge, and on the other side was a steep cliff. They could only fit one at a time, and their wings made everything even more complicated.

Dean stumbled and fell forward. He caught himself along the wall just as Castiel cried out in alarm and reached for him.

"I'm fine!" Dean said, continuing forward.

The horns could be heard echoing throughout the gorge. It spurred on Castiel's panicked heart.

They were three-quarters of the way down when the demons began descending into the gorge. They had caught up quickly, they were at full health and had run across the field.

Castiel and Dean practically jumped from ledge to ledge for the rest of the way, both stressed and terrified. They were weaponless and it would still be at least a week until Castiel could try to fly again.

They ran once they reached the bottom of the gorge, heedless of the numerous cracks and rocks threatening to catch their toes and trip them. A bright side about the gorge was that the demons were forced into a single-file line, same as Castiel and Dean. It was a small advantage, but still crucial.

Castiel and Dean made it to far wall of the gorge just as the first demons reached the bottom. He and Dean stumbled forward on the upward climb, which turned out to be significantly worse than the downward path. The trail was steep and _slippery_. Castiel constantly lost his footing and slid in his haste to climb. Dean was no better, and since he was in front of Castiel, more often than not Castiel had to halt suddenly to avoid trampling Dean.

The horns were growing nearer.

"Don't look back!" Castiel shouted. "Keep going!"

Castiel's muscles burned and ached under the exertion and his lungs pumped painfully within his chest. His mouth tasted of iron and he felt dizzy from the heat. Not the best signs.

Castiel and Dean made it up the trail and over the side of the gorge. The field before them was even longer than the one on Hell's side. Castiel felt himself stutter as the realization hit him that even once they made it to the tree line, they would still be pursued. They needed to be far enough ahead to hide. If the demons were right behind Castiel and Dean, then there would be no time for them to switch directions or find a place to hide out.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, already several feet ahead of Castiel. It broke Castiel from his thoughts and he rushed after Dean, blood pumping.

He was really starting to feel lightheaded.

They weren't even a quarter of the way in when the horns sounded, this time no longer echoing against the gorge walls. Castiel risked a glance back and nearly tripped and fell.

The demon patrol was practically swarming as they made it out of the gorge. They were close, much too close.

Castiel looked forward just in time to see Dean to fall down in front of him. Castiel tried to stop, but they were too close together and so he ended up tripping over Dean and smacking hard onto the ground.

Dean groaned and Castiel's ears rang.

"We gotta keep moving." Castiel gasped. He tried to right himself and push himself up, but the world only seemed to swim around him.

"Dean." Castiel rasped, searching for his friend. Dean was unmoving behind him. The demons were drawing even closer.

"Dean." Castiel tried again, absolutely breathless. "Get up."

His sight was starting to get fuzzy and blackish. Everything tilted precariously, and Castiel realized he had rolled over onto his side. He stared up at the sky, feeling listless.

He could hear the demons' footsteps now. They pounded, pounded, pounded and shook the ground.

The clouds look fluffy and soft. Castiel wanted to be up there, flying. He reached up a trembling hand, eyes slipping closed.

The horn sounded again, very closely.

Except... it sounded _odd_.

Tiredly, Castiel forced his eyes to open. Something thin flew past his vision. Something screamed in pain.

More things flew past his vision, much too quickly for Castiel to comprehend. He blinked, eyes squeezing forcefully, and tried to focus.

The pounding was louder and stronger now, but it wasn't coming from the demons.

A blade came into Castiel's sight, long and sharp, making him flinch and shut his eyes.

"Fuck, this is bad." A voice cursed from above.

Castiel peaked his eyes open. There was a figure above him, wingless and hornless, with blond hair.

A human?

"Hey, dude, you gotta get up." The figure said, reaching down and touching Castiel's shoulder.

"W-who are you?" Castiel gasped.

"Name's Jo, and you're about to be in a lot of trouble if you don't get your ass moving."

Without waiting for an answered, the human, Jo, grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Castiel cried out in the biting pain in his shoulder, feet kicking to find purchase underneath him.

"Sorry, we're in a rush though."

Castiel stared at the woman blankly. What was going on?

Dean groaned again, catching Castiel's attention. Castiel whirled around towards Dean and nearly fell in the process. A hand braced him.

"Hey, calm down. Benny's got him."

Another human, a larger male, had slung Dean's arm over his neck and was pulling him along.

Around them was a group of humans on horseback. Some held swords and blades, others bows and crossbows. They must've been shooting at the demons then.

Castiel let himself be led by Jo to another horse. She helped to shove him up it and then she too took a seat. Dean and the Benny human were on another horse.

"Let's go!" Another woman yelled. The humans urged their horses into a gallop and then they were off.

Castiel tried to stay conscious, he really did, but he was exhausted and everything was painful and he just could not keep his eyes from slipping shut.

* * * * *

Castiel find himself awakening in a dimly lit room. At first he panicked, thinking he'd been captured by the demons again. But as Castiel floundered around, he realized had he was not restrained by anything and his grace was fully in his grasp. His wings felt odd. Castiel realized that it was because his wings had been properly rebandaged. 

It took Castiel a minute to push himself up and get his bearings. 

He was sitting on a soft cot in a small room. There was only a tiny oil lamp in the corner. Across from Castiel was another cot with a blanket covering a winged figure.

_Dean!_

Castiel shoved himself forward and towards Dean. He quickly looked over the other angel, checking Dean's pulse, breathing, and temperature. Once Castiel was satisfied that Dean was not ill or in detrimental health, he looked around the room again.

The walls were barren and wooden. The ceiling was low. There was no other furniture besides the two cots and a side table that held the oil lamp.

Castiel glanced back at Dean. The omega seemed to be okay.

There was a door in the corner. Castiel moved towards it, careful to keep his steps silent, and slowly turned the handle. It was unlocked.

Castiel pushed the door open and peered our. There was a hallway in front of him, but no signs of guards. Castiel shut the door softly behind himself and then padded down the hallway, alert and on edge. There were three other doors, but Castiel had no interest in opening them until he figured out where the hallway led.

Just as he made it to the end, somebody came around the corner and ran straight into him. They both went toppling down. Castiel landed awkwardly on his back and wings with a grunt, the figure on top of him.

"Oh, you're awake."

Castiel took a moment to absorb the familiar voice, trying to place it.

"Jo." He said. "You're Jo, right?"

"Yup." The woman pushed herself off of Castiel and brushed herself off. Then she reached down to take Castiel's hand and pull him up.

"I remember you." Castiel said.

"That's good." Jo replied, nodding. "Sorry for running you over, I was just about to come check on you guys. You gave us quite the scare."

"Us?" Castiel asked.

"Everyone here in Lawrence." Jo explained. "We're at the Roadhouse now, a tavern my mom owns. A scout saw you guys making a run for it and alerted us, so we all rode down to save your asses."

"Oh." Castiel said. "Thank you."

Jo grinned. "No problem, anything to get out of here and get some action."

Castiel blinked owlishly at her, not knowing what else to say.

"You should come meet the others." Jo said. "They're worried about you. I take it that your mate is okay?"

"We're not mates!" Castiel hurried to say, vigorously shaking his head. His heart stuttered and then started beating rapidly at the suggestion, something that made Castiel confused.

"Oh." Jo said, eyes squinting. "Could have fooled us. Your scent is all over him."

"We've been through a lot together." Castiel tried to explain, though he found that he could not meet Jo's eyes. "It's possible we have scent-bonded. We are not mates, though, and we have no intention to be."

No, Dean was going to get settled down somewhere in Center Heaven and he was going to find a nice mate that would take care of him, and together they would have a very fulfilling life.

For some reason, this irritated Castiel.

"Okay." Jo said as she continued to eye Castiel. "I'll take your word for it since you seem so sure. He's good right now, though?"

"Yes."

"Good. You up for meeting the others?"

Castiel nodded and then followed Jo when she turned and went around the corner.

The turn around the corner led to another door, which Jo opened and walked through. Castiel went through right after her. He was met with the sight of a tavern. It surprised him for some reason, even though Jo had told him about it. There were four other people in the tavern. Three men at the bar counter and a woman behind it. The woman looked a bit like Jo, except with brown hair.

Jo made her way over to the counter and Castiel stood awkwardly by the door.

"The alpha angel's up." Jo said. She joined the other woman behind the counter. The humans looked over at Castiel, making him tense and uncomfortable.

"Hello." He said. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Looked like ya needed it." One of the men, Castiel remembered his name was Benny, nodded. "How's the other one?"

"I think he is well." Castiel said. "I'll have to wait for him to be conscious before I can say for sure."

He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. He had never met a human before, he didn't know their customs.

"Get yer ass over here and take a seat." Another man, an older one with a cap and greying beard, ordered. Castiel walked over and sat down a seat away from them so he could turn towards them without being too close.

"Now I wasn't there to see it," the same man continued, "but these four tell me you were being chased by a demon patrol. You want to explain that?"

"My partner and I were being held prisoner by the demons." Castiel explained. "We just recently escaped. We were able to evade detection for awhile, but we were spotted when we were crossing the gorge, and they chased us."

"Why did they want you two?"

"I'm a garrison leader." Castiel said, choosing to omit that Dean was a Nephilim. "I am high-ranking and hold valuable knowledge on our war strategies."

"What about the other one?" The older man questioned.

Castiel hesitated. "I do not know, though I believe it was because he is an omega."

A look of disgust crossed their faces.

"That's messed up." Benny said, head shaking.

"An omega?" The older man asked, looking thoughtful.

"Forgive me for intruding," Castiel said, "but what are your names?"

"We should have told you that sooner." The older woman said. "My name's Ellen. Benny, Jo, Garth, and I, along with a few others, came and got you. Garth's the lanky one. Honestly I'm surprised he's stayed quiet for so long."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Garth chirped, grinning widely.

"Hello." Castiel said. "Nice to meet you all." He stared expectantly at the older man.

"Hey, introduce yourself." Ellen said, smacking the older man's forearm.

He nodded towards Castiel. "The name's Bobby Singer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very exciting chapter, but at least they've met some peeps 
> 
> also, just a heads up, I'll be having finals soon so the chapters may come later / not at all over the next few weeks but then after that I'll be in summer break !
> 
> hope everyone has a great weekend!  
> let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	12. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

"Your name is Bobby Singer?" Castiel asked, brain scrambling around to try and figure out why it sounded so familiar.

"That's what I said." Bobby said.

"And you're Ellen." Castiel pointed to the older women. She nodded.

"You two are married?"

"We are." Bobby confirmed. "You going somewhere with this?"

"Yes, I am," Castiel said, the pieces falling into place, "I believe you know my friend. His name is Dean Winchester. His parents' names were Mary and John. Does that ring a bell?"

The room suddenly smelled sharply of shock. The humans stared at them, their jaws slack.

"That's _Dean_?" Ellen gasped, looking to Bobby.

"I was wonderin' since it was a male omega angel," Bobby said, his voice faint, "but you didn't say it was him."

"It doesn't look like him!" Ellen said. "Not his wings! I didn't get a good look of his face."

"And his scent has changed." Jo added.

" 'Course it has." Bobby replied. "It's been years and he's bonded to this angel." He gestured wildly to Castiel.

"So, you know Dean?" Castiel surmised.

"Of course we know Dean." Bobby said gruffly. "He 'n his brother used to hang around here when they were younger. It's been years since we saw 'em though."

"I'm afraid I do not know where Sam is." Castiel said. "Dean believes that he and John are dead."

"Damn." Bobby softly swore. "I assumed so after I stopped hearing from John, but I had hoped..." He trailed off, eyes focused on something far away.

"Dean's here." Ellen reminded him quietly. She took his hand and squeezed it.

Castiel averted his eyes at the display of affection. He didn't understand the longing that welled up in his chest.

"We gotta talk to him." Bobby said.

"He's still asleep." Castiel said, almost protectively. He knew he should trust Bobby, but something inside of him was fighting to go and keep everyone away from Dean.

"I know that." Bobby growled. "I meant after."

Castiel relaxed a bit, though he was still on edge.

"I'm going to get you something to eat and drink." Ellen told him. "You and Dean are obviously malnourished."

"I appreciate that greatly." Castiel said. Ellen disappeared into a backroom and returned with broth and a cup of water.

"Don't you worry about it, angel." Ellen said, smiling at him.

"My name is Castiel." Castiel said. "I am a garrison leader."

"You're Castiel?" Garth asked excitedly.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Man, I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" Castiel asked, utterly perplexed.

"Yup." Garth said, head bobbing in a rapid nod. "You're some hotshot leader. You went missing a couple of months ago."

He'd been gone only a couple of months. That wasn't so bad. It had felt like an eternity.

"That is true." He said. "How did you hear about that?"

"Word gets around." Garth shrugged. "Most of us humans know what's going on in Heaven."

"I did not realize that." Castiel said. "And do you know of the demons?"

"Not so much." Garth replied.

"They're dicks." Jo added. "The angels are often dicks too, but the demons are worse."

"Joanna." Ellen scolded, eyes flickering over to Castiel briefly. "There's an angel here."

"It's true." Jo said defensively. "They're always mocking and taunting us. They don't steal our crap or attack us like the demons do, though."

"Angels mock and taunt you?" Castiel asked. He had been under the impression that angels avoided all contact with humans because friendship could lead to a potential mating.

"Yep." Jo nodded. "Like I said, dicks."

Ellen made a noise of disapproval, but Castiel tuned it out. It was upsetting to him that angels would be rude to these humans for no reason. Angels were meant to be good creatures. It seemed odd to him that they would go out of their way to taunt and mock the humans when there was no quarrel with him. Angels mostly flied, though Castiel knew that many of the Earth and outer Heaven patrols went on foot so they would not miss any signs of demons. If the patrols went through or near the Earth villages, it would not be unbelievable for them to overhear news from Heaven.

"Earth to Castiel." Jo said. "You alright there?"

"I think that another thank you is in order." Castiel said. "I had no idea that angels interacted with humans in such a way, and I am shocked that you would still rescue us. Thank you."

The humans shrugged.

"Leaving you to the demons because of some disagreement is cruel." Ellen said.

Castiel thought that she was right. He also knew that any angel leader would have engaged in battle to drive the demons back had their positions been switched, but the reasoning would have been only to battle demons and not to rescue the humans.

The door to the hallway opened softly, and Dean peered out.

"Dean!" Ellen exclaimed. "It _is_ you!"

Dean blinked several times, his expression shocked.

"Ellen?" Dean rasped. Ellen moved over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Dean looked stiff for a moment, then he started hugging Ellen back. His eyes closed and he rested his head on Ellen's shoulder, the tension bleeding from his shoulders.

"You've gotten so big." Ellen said as she pulled back. Her voice sounded watery, like she was trying not to cry. Castiel could see that Dean's eyes were tear-filled.

"It's been a while." Dean said. "You look great."

Ellen chuckled and hugged Dean again. "Flattery will get you no where."

"It's not flattery." Dean insisted. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Bobby. Dean took several stumbling steps to him and then practically fell onto Bobby. Bobby returned his hug.

"Missed you." Dean said quietly.

"Missed you too, ya idjit." Bobby replied, voice just as soft.

It struck Castiel that this was the closest thing that Dean had to family. He felt as though he was invading this moment. He stared at the ground until he heard shuffling.

Dean and Bobby were no longer hugging, but their eyes were red. Castiel thought that this was probably an emotional time for them both.

"It's good to see you, Dean." Jo said, grinning at him.

"Jo," Dean said, eyeing her, "you grew up."

"I did." Jo said proudly, smirking at him.

"Missed you, Jo." Dean said. Then he looked around at the rest of the group. "I missed all of you guys."

"Welcome home, Dean!" Garth said cheerfully as he pulled Dean into a tight hug.

Something twisted violently in Castiel's chest.

Home.

This was Dean's home, but Castiel did not belong here.

Castiel's home was in Center Heaven with his brothers as a leader of his garrison.

Would Dean want to stay in Center Heaven after they brought the war to an end?

Would Dean even want to leave Earth now that he was reunited with his family? Surely he would help Castiel end the war, right?

"Cas, man," Dean said, and Castiel perked to attention.

"Yes, Dean?"

"This is where I grew up." Dean said. "Most of the time, at least. You've met everyone here, right?"

"I have. Do you remember what happened?"

Dean frowned a bit. "I don't."

"I didn't think you would." Castiel said. "You fell unconscious as we were running towards the tree line. The demons would have caught us if these humans hadn't driven them away."

"Thanks, guys." Dean said, his voice sincere.

"Sit down, Dean." Ellen ordered. "You need some more food."

Dean smiled at her, looking so relaxed and happy that Castiel felt a pang in his belly. This was clearly where Dean was meant to be.

Castiel made himself think about something else.

"Garth," he said, "have any of you heard anything about the archangel Gabriel?"

"He's working with the demons!" Jo said, cutting Garth off.

" _What_?!" Castiel demanded. "What do you mean?"

"The leader, what's his name?"

"Michael." Castiel answered.

"Right." Jo nodded. "He sent out an army to reclaim you, led by Gabriel. Only a couple of angels returned, and they all had seen Gabriel with a demon."

That did not make any sense to Castiel.

"You're certain?" He asked, on the edge of desperate.

"Yeah." Jo said.

"It's what I heard, too." Garth agreed.

"That can't be right." Castiel murmured. He looked down at his hands, trying to understand what it all meant. Gabriel would not betray them like that. He had been Castiel's closest sibling. Gabriel hated the war. Why would he take such an active part in it?

"Why wouldn't that be right?" Bobby asked.

Castiel swallowed. "Gabriel is my brother, along with the other archangels. I cannot imagine that he would do such a thing."

"It's what we heard from the patrols." Jo said.

"Well it's wrong!" Castiel snapped, his wings flaring.

Dean paused mid-bite and the humans also froze and stared at him.

Castiel forced himself to lower his wings and he collected himself.

"My apologies." He muttered, eyes downcast.

"He's your family." Ellen said sympathetically. "You can be upset."

Castiel nodded curtly.

"Hey," Dean said, his voice soft, "we'll figure it out."

Castiel looked to him and kept his gaze until someone cleared their throat. Then they both looked away.

"You two have been through a lot." Bobby said. "You should eat up and get some rest, then we'll talk about what needs to happen."

Both Dean and Castiel nodded and returned to their meals.

Garth left not long after. Benny, who'd been quiet, moved to sit on Dean's other side.

"Hey, cher." Benny greeted, head tipping.

Dean smiled brilliantly at him. "Hey, Benny. What's new?"

"Nothin' much." Benny said. "Glad to have you back, hasn't been the same without you here."

Castiel decided he did not like Benny.

"How's Andrea?" Dean asked, his voice teasing.

"She's well." Benny said, looking flustered.

_Oh._

"Is Andrea your mate?" Castiel asked. Dean and Benny blinked at Castiel, like they had forgotten he was there.

"Someday, hopefully." Benny answered.

"Benny's been pining after since forever." Dean told Castiel with glee.

"My best wishes to you." Castiel said evenly.

"Thank you." Benny replied, though his eyes were focused on Dean. "Dean, you know your wings have changed?"

"What?" Dean turned in his chair, trying to catch a glimpse of his wings.

"It's one of the reasons why we didn't recognize you at first." Benny said.

"How different are they?" Castiel asked as he observed Dean's wings. "Angel wings only change once when they mature from fledglings. When was the last time you saw Dean?"

"Several years." Benny shrugged. "But Dean's wings had already transitioned from white to brown. They're a different brown now. The feathers are different."

"That's impossible." Castiel said. "You must be misremembering."

Benny's expression hardened. "Look, I know what I saw. His wings are different now."

"Angel wings transform once only." Castiel growled. "It shouldn't happen."

"Maybe Dean is different."

Castiel almost replied, but he stopped himself. He looked to Bobby.

"Do you know anything about Mary?"

Bobby looked taken aback for a moment. "Why?"

"I suspect the demons wanted information from Dean, I'm trying to determine what it is."

It wasn't a complete lie. Castiel already knew Dean was a Nephilim, but that didn't completely explain why the demons wanted him, but there wasn't much that the demons could do with that information alone. There could be more to uncover.

"Mary was an alpha angel." Bobby said. "She was one of the only angels to be kind. She died in a house fire and John went off to hunt down the demons responsible."

"Why did the demons start a fire?" Castiel cut in. "What did they want from them?"

"Don't know." Bobby said. "John thought they wanted Sam. He said the demon targeted Sam's room."

"I didn't know." Dean said quietly.

"That's why your dad drilled it into your head that you had to keep Sam safe, never mind that you were a child and _John_ should've been there." Bobby replied, voice angry. "Instead he left you two idjits with me and went chasing your mom's killer."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"I'm glad he left you with me, just wished he woulda stayed too." Bobby said.

"But John never figured out why they wanted Sam?" Castiel pressed.

"Not that I know of." Bobby said. "It's possible he wrote in his journal. He had it with him at all times, though, so if the demons killed him then they have it."

Castiel sighed. It was all dead ends.

"You two should get some more sleep." Ellen said. "You can discuss this later."

Perhaps she was right. Castiel _was_ rather exhausted, even more so now that his stomach was full.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said. "G'bye, guys."

There was a chorus of, "Bye, Dean," as the omega stood and started for the doorway.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Castiel said before he followed Dean.

They went back to the room they had awoken in, and each went to their own cot.

Castiel couldn't seem to get comfortable, even with the knowledge that he would be safe there.

Dean was having the same problem, it seemed, because Castiel heard the other angel huff and sigh and shift every few minutes.

Sighing, Castiel sat up. He thought he knew what might help him feel better, he just didn't want to ask.

"Dean," he said, "I find that I am having trouble relaxing without your physical presence. Would you be opposed to sharing a cot?"

"Er, I guess not."

Castiel stood and shuffled over to Dean. He lay down next to the other angel. It took a couple of moments of shifting and untangling until they were comfortable against one another.

With Dean's scent in his nose and wings against Castiel's, Castiel found himself relaxing. Dean's breathing began to even out too.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Dean's words were warm and ticklish against Castiel's neck, and he shivered.

He didn't expect the sadness that seemed to sink into him. He knew that Dean would come back here. Dean would never be truly happy in Heaven. After they ended the war, Castiel would have to adjust to being without Dean.

"I'm glad you're happy." Castiel replied quietly.

Dean's head rested over-so-slightly on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel could tell that Dean fell asleep then. Unfortunately, sleep evaded Castiel for a while.

He stared up at the ceiling, for the first time dreading the prospect of everything returning to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, whatya know, only a day late... hopefully I'll get a chapter out this coming week but no promises... I got finals in two weeks and then I'll be out for summer!
> 
> also if anyone wants to chat about literally anything, my Tumblr is tale-to-tell (just hyphens instead of underdashes lol)
> 
> love me some jealous cas and families of choice   
> let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	13. Confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own supernatural

Castiel was warm when he woke. Very warm.

He opened his eyes, blinking lazily, and focused on what was next to him.

Dean.

The omega's chest rose softly with each breath. His expression was content and relaxed, which made Castiel happy. Dean's back was pressed against Castiel's chest, and Castiel had an arm wrapped protectively around Dean. It was all very domestic, and he didn't want to move.

Unfortunately, Dean must've sensed Castiel's quiet observation. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Cas." Dean murmured. He shifted out of Castiel's grip and stretched. Castiel missed the warmth, though he had to admit that it stirred something deep within him to watch Dean's shirt ride up.

"Wha' time is it?" Dean asked. He pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes.

"I do not know." Castiel said, also sitting up. He inhaled deeply and found that Dean smelled very much like Castiel. It made Castiel grimace.

"Dean," he said, "I believe we have scent bonded."

Dean looked startled by Castiel's words, and he quickly scented himself.

"Huh." He said. "I guess so."

"I am truly apologetic." Castiel said. "I never meant to bond with you, it was a complete accident."

For some reason, Dean's jaw clenched. He looked down at the sheets.

"It's fine." He said, sounding strained. "It'll fade eventually."

Dean moved suddenly and pushed himself up from the bed. He left the room without another word to Castiel, leaving the alpha unhappy and regretful.

Castiel truly had not meant to bond with Dean. He wasn't exactly opposed to the thought of it, but he would have liked to ask Dean's permission first. Not that Dean would ever be interested in that with Castiel, his reaction said everything.

Castiel took a moment to ponder why he cared about the scent bond at all. He wasn't often attracted to other angels, and he couldn't figure out why he would be attracted to Dean now. In the end, Castiel decided it was their mutual situation that made Castiel so clingy.

With a decisive nod, Castiel also left the bed and room.

He found Dean in the tavern with Ellen and Jo. Ellen had served Dean a plate of eggs and bacon, and, embarrassingly, Castiel's stomach growled at the sight.

Ellen looked over to him, smirking. "You two slept all day and night, you must be starved. I'll make you a plate."

"Thank you." Castiel said, softly joining Dean at the counter. Dean made a big show of taking a bite from his food, then moaning as if to rub it in Castiel's face that he didn't have any food.

Seconds later, a strange look crossed Dean's face.

"Dean?" Castiel started to say, but Dean ran from the room before he could finish.

Castiel stood and instinctively followed Dean.

The omega was in the bathroom, smelling uncomfortable and sick.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean's response was to gag.

Castiel found Dean in a stall leaning over the toilet, his wings taut behind him.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked gently. He kneeled next to Dean and started rubbing a hand through Dean's feathers.

"Feel sick." Dean replied between heaves.

Castiel felt his wings fluttering nervously. "Is it the Sickness still?"

They weren't in Hell anymore, but maybe Dean was still suffering from the over-exposure.

"I don't think so." Dean rasped, rubbing a hand across his mouth and sitting back. "I think I'm just sick."

Angels hardly ever got sick, though they could if they were weakened, so it wasn't unlikely that Dean was just sick.

Still, it made Castiel uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Castiel? Is Dean okay?" Ellen asked, her voice muffled.

"I'm fine!" Dean yelled back. He pushed himself up and flushed the toilet, then he stumbled over to the sink to wash out his mouth.

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean at the sink. Something felt wrong.

Ellen was waiting patiently for them when the exited the bathroom. She eyed Dean thoughtfully, her eyes flicking between the two angels.

"How long have you been getting sick, Dean?" She asked.

"A while." Dean shrugged. "It was because of the Sickness, though."

"Sickness?"

"The evilness of Hell takes a physical toll on angels." Dean explained.

"But you're not in Hell anymore." Ellen pointed out.

Dean shrugged. "Must've caught a bug."

Ellen didn't look convinced. Castiel didn't know why, but the fact that Ellen was also worried for Dean seemed to put him on ease a little. Maybe it was because Castiel knew that he wasn't being overprotective or something.

"Dean, I need to ask you," Ellen looked uncomfortable, "have you been intimate with Castiel?"

Both Castiel and Dean startled at that, sharing panicked glances.

"Yes." Dean said, swallowing. "My last heat, Castiel helped me through it."

Ellen nodded.

"Why does that matter?" Castiel had to ask. He didn't like being questioned about his personal life like this.

"I think I know what's making Dean like this." Ellen replied haltingly.

"What?"

"I think Dean's pregnant."

There was a beat of silence.

"That can't be." Castiel argued. "His heat wasn't very long ago, he shouldn't be showing symptoms already."

As he was saying it, though, Castiel realized he was wrong. Dean was powerful. It wouldn't be surprising that pregnancy symptoms would be sped up with the amount of power that Dean radiated. Dean did smell a lot like Castiel, too.

Castiel swallowed, his throat dry. Dean was tensed beside him, but Castiel couldn't bring himself to look at the the omega.

"Pregnant?" Dean stammered. "But I've been there for years."

"Demons and angels can't reproduce, Dean." Castiel said. "I didn't realize that Angels and Nephilim could reproduce."

"Nephilim?" Dean repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

Castiel blinked, a jolt of ice running through his veins. "Uh."

"Are you a Nephilim?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel replied. He wet his lips. "I believe that you are."

"Me?"

"Your mother was an angel and your father was wingless. They lived on Earth and not in Heaven. It's forbidden for angels and humans to mate, Dean, it would make sense for them to run away."

Dean worked his jaw, his wings flittering behind him. "So you think that I'm a Nephilim."

"You are exceptionally powerful." Castiel said. "I can sense it. It's why the demons would be intent on capturing you."

"When did you figure this out?" Dean demanded.

"A while ago." Castiel answered honestly. "When you told me that John had no wings."

"So while we were still in that fucking place?" Dean spat.

"I did not want to tell you because I wanted to keep you safe."

"That's bullshit." Dean growled. He let out a harsh laugh. "You don't give a fuck about me and my safety, you just want to win the fucking war." He jabbed a finger at Castiel's chest, and Castiel felt his anger rising in response.

"Of course I want to win the war!" He snapped. "You think that I want the demons to rule over Heaven and Earth? Do you want that?"

"You should've told me that I'm a Nephilim!" Dean shouted. His wings flared. "I have a right to know, you dick!"

"I wanted to protect you!" Castiel yelled back. "The more the demons know, the more power they control over you!"

"You had no right to keep that for me!" Dean snarled. "It's my life! You can't just treat me like I'm some sort of pawn in this fucking war that you can control and manipulate!"

"It was for your safety!"

"It should've been my decision!"

"Boys!" Ellen yelled, hands flying between them. "Stop fighting. It's pointless. Dean, Castiel just wanted you protect you because he cares for you. Castiel, you can't keep secrets from Dean about his own life, even if you think it's in his best interest. Now, apologize to one another."

As Castiel stared at Ellen, he began to realize that if his own mother had been more attentive and loving, it probably would've felt like how it felt with Ellen.

"I am sorry, Dean." Castiel said, looking down. "I swear, it wasn't about the war."

"Okay." Dean replied. " 'm sorry too."

"Good." Ellen said. "Now we've got other things to worry about."

Castiel watched as Dean paled drastically.

"I can't be pregnant." He said. "I can't."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it's a strong possibility." Ellen said. "I would suggest you take a pregnancy test, and then we'll figure out what to do."

Castiel and Dean wordlessly nodded, both of them dazed.

Ellen had them stay at the Roadhouse while she went to buy a couple of pregnancy tests. The three that she returned with were all different brands.

Ellen handed the tests to Dean. The omega glanced uncertainly to Castiel and Castiel smiled in what he hoped was a comforting and encouraging manner. Dean looked down at the ground. He went to the restroom.

Castiel waited out in the tavern with Ellen as she cooked up breakfast. Castiel wasn't hungry anymore.

Dean exited the bathroom just a few seconds later, pregnancy tests clutched tightly in his hands.

"They won't be ready for a couple of minutes." He said hoarsely. He took a seat next to Castiel. He was very tense. Ellen shot Castiel a meaningful look and then slipped into the back so they were alone.

"What will we do if I'm pregnant?" Dean asked.

"Whatever it takes." Castiel replied. "Whatever you want, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess in the first place."

"It's not your fault." Castiel said. Without much thought, he reached forward to grab Dean's hand and squeeze it. "I am just as much to blame."

"You were just tryin' to help me out, be a good friend." Dean said.

"I'd do it again." Castiel replied.

Dean sucked in a breath and looked to him.

For a moment they just stared at one another without blinking.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat.

Dean looked away first, and he pulled his hand from Castiel's into his own lap. "I guess we should hurry to Center Heaven if I am pregnant."

"Yes." Castiel said slowly. "I think that would be the safest place for you. There will be angels that can keep you safe. The both of you."

"Even though I'm a Nephilim?"

"Yes." Castiel softly replied. "Even then."

"What would that make the baby?"

"Strong." Castiel answered. "I'll devote all that I can into making sure you and the child are well-provided for."

He had meant for that to bring comfort to Dean, but all that Dean did was rubbed a hand over his face.

"You don't gotta do that, Cas." He said. "I can't ask you to give up your life for me."

"Dean, I want to." Castiel insisted.

"You say that now," Dean scoffed, small and sad, "but someday you're gonna resent me for holding you back 'n keeping you from making a real family."

"This child would be my real family!" Castiel said. He was frustrated that Dean wasn't listening. "Despite the circumstances around how it was conceived, this child is mine too, Dean, and I intend to care for it the way every parent should."

Dean stared at him, his lips parted.

"Whatever you think, Dean, I want to be there for you and our child. There is no family I'd rather have than this one."

Dean looked away, blinking quickly, with suspiciously wet eyes.

"Thanks, man." He said. "It's good of you to do this."

"Dean, if you think it's good of me to do what any decent being would've done, then clearly I've made a poor impression." Castiel joked. He reached out for Dean's hand once more, but paused hesitantly. Dean met him halfway and intertwined their fingers.

"You really want to do this?"

"Of course, Dean."

Castiel was surprised to realize that he wasn't lying. He truly wished to be there for Dean and for their child, and even if Dean wasn't pregnant, Castiel still wanted to be the one that Dean turned to.

Dean let out a haggard breath, catching Castiel's attention.

All three tests had the same result.

Dean was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a little late but better late than never right ?
> 
> Some of you guess Dean’s predicament, so good job lol poor Dean bean and I love protective and caring Cas
> 
> I’m uploading this on my phone and not my computer which I have never done so hopefully it looks alright lol
> 
> I hope everyone had a great week and has an even better weekend! Stay safe my friends and let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	14. Shocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Dean was unhappy, Castiel just knew it. The omega was stiff as he stared down at the positive pregnancy tests.

"We will be okay." Castiel said, squeezing Dean's hand.

"I'm a fucking Nephilim, Cas." Dean growled, yanking his hand away. "What does that make our kid?"

Castiel pursed his lips. He didn't know how it would affect their child, but he imagined the fledgling would be incredibly powerful.

"What if they're... messed up?" Dean's voice cracked a little.

"They won't be." Castiel assured him.

"You don't know that!" Dean snapped. "Have you ever heard of an angel and Nephilim reproducing?!"

Castiel hesitated. "Well... no. But that-"

"You don't know, Cas." Dean interrupted. "Our kid could be a freak."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said softly. "I don't know. I swear that we will figure out how to manage."

"What will the other angels think? What will they do to our fledgling?"

Castiel's breath caught in his throat. He truly did not know what would happen to his offspring, but he knew he would be crushed if anything malicious took place.

Perhaps the angels would not react so negatively. Michael was a fair leader, he might understand the situation and how Dean's role in the war would finally bring peace.

But that did not guarantee safety from Lucifer or the other angels.

"I don't know." Castiel admitted, chest churning horribly.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked. "You still want to go to Center Heaven?"

Castiel thought about it for a moment. It was dangerous on Earth. Demons often roamed the lands, despite the humans' efforts to stop them from crossing the gorge. The demons would be naturally drawn to Dean and the fledgling, too.

"Maybe not Center Heaven." Castiel decided. "But at least in the outer rims of Heaven, Dean, where you'll be safe from the demons."

Dean met his gaze and then slowly nodded. "Okay, Cas. When do you want to go?"

"The sooner the better." Castiel replied.

Dean frowned and his forehead crinkled. "We just got here, though. I haven't seen Bobby 'n the others in years."

"I know, Dean, but it's safest to go sooner."

"Yeah, but," Dean broke off and glanced away, "I missed them."

"We do not have to leave right away." Castiel said. "I would like to leave either tomorrow or the day after, just enough time to regain our strength. I have no doubt that the demons have alerted Alastair of our crossing over the gorge. It will not be long until the demons are swarming this woods."

"Okay," Dean sighed, "that makes sense."

"I hate to pull you away from your family so soon, Dean, but I cannot risk you or our fledgling."

Dean nodded, eyes downcast. Then he stood and started to walk to the door.

"I'm going to tell Ellen that we're leaving soon, then I'll go talk to Bobby. You comin'?"

Castiel nodded. He and Dean found Ellen doing laundry in the back part of the tavern.

"You boys get your results?"

Dean glanced uncertainly at Castiel.

"Yes, we have." Castiel answered. "Dean is carrying. We will be leaving soon."

Ellen nodded, grim. "Figured as much. I'd say congratulations, Dean, but I'm not sure you feel the same."

Dean didn't respond, so Castiel spoke for him. "It is not ideal. He and the fledgling will be safest in Heaven, so we have to leave as soon as possible."

Ellen fixed Castiel with a stern glare. "You keep them safe, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Castiel replied. Ellen smiled slightly and nodded at him.

"When are you two leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow." Dean answered, grimacing. "Wanted to thank you, Ellen, and say I missed you." He ducked his head, flushing to his ears.

Castiel washed as Ellen's eyes softened and she pulled Dean into a hug.

"You're always welcomed here, Dean." She said softly.

"Thanks, Ellen."

"Yes," Castiel said, "thank you."

He wasn't prepared for Ellen to pull him into a hug too.

"Glad you both got our safely." She said. "Tonight, we're having a big dinner, celebrate your return."

"Sounds good, Ellen." Dean smiled. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah." Ellen rolled her eyes and slapped Dean's shoulder. "What are you two going to do now?"

"We're going to talk to Bobby." Dean said. "Gotta thank him too."

"He'll love that, he's an old softie now." Ellen said.

Dean snorted. "I gotta see it to believe it. Thanks again, Ellen. We'll be back later."

"Bye, boys."

Castiel and Dean left the Roadhouse for the first time since their rescue. Castiel had expected the town to be more of a military base because of the proximity to the gorge, but it was surprisingly normal. Several humans walked around, casual as could be. It was sort of relaxing.

Bobby owned the blacksmith shop in the town and, like the Roadhouse, his house was attached to the shop. He was smelting something when Castiel and Dean entered. He put his things down when he noticed them.

"What brings you here?" Bobby asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you." Dean said. "Cas 'n I are leaving tomorrow."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So soon?"

"Yeah, it's just safer. I don't want to bring any demons here." Dean said. Castiel wondered if Dean planned to tell anyone else about their fledgling, but Dean never mentioned it.

"We can keep you safe here, Dean." Bobby said.

"I can't put you all in more danger." Dean replied. "We'll be safe in Heaven, Bobby, I promise."

"Yeah, you better." Bobby said. "And I'm going to make sure you get there safely."

"Humans are not allowed into Heaven." Castiel immediately objected.

"I'm not talking about going into Heaven." Bobby said. "I'm just going with you. It's a long ways to Heaven from here, and you idjits need all the help you can get. I know you can't fly, Castiel's wings are still healing."

Castiel looked away. Bobby wasn't wrong.

"Bobby, you don't gotta do that for us." Dean tried, but Bobby just shook his head.

"I'm helping you, Dean, whether you like it or not." He said firmly. "There anything else you wanted?"

"You have anything leftover from Dad?" Dean asked.

Bobby scratched thoughtfully at his beard. "I might got a few things in my storage room. You're welcomed to take a look."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said. "Let's go, Cas."

Bobby's storage room was full of, for a lack of a better word, junk. Castiel had no idea how Dean expected to find anything useful, but the omega started looking through all the random things with vigor, so Castiel helped.

There were a lot of old lore books in the storage room, which Castiel thought was fascinating. They spanned many different topics, including demons and angels. Castiel took a special interest on the angelic lore books. He looked through a few of them and found that they were both accurate and potentially dangerous in the wrong hands. Castiel wondered how Robert Singer could have gotten ahold of those books until he remembered that Dean's mother was likely Mary Campbell. The Campbell's had had an expansive and impressive library that had been left within their manor after their death. Belongings of the dead were either passed to a next of kin or left alone, so there was no one to know if the library was complete or not.

"Hey look, a photo album."

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Dean. The omega held up a book to show Castiel. Castiel moved to Dean's side and looked down at the black-and-white photos.

"Is that you?" Castiel pointed to a small boy sitting on the shoulders of a young man.

"Yep."

"Hmm." Castiel leaned closer to the photo. Fledgling Dean's wings were white that of a dove's and spread wide. He was still a young child. He was holding on to the man, which Castiel figured was John Winchester. The alpha was grinning and smiling at the camera. Like Dean had said, John had no wings.

"How old were you here?"

"Don't know." Dean shrugged. "Three, maybe. I don't see Sammy."

The next picture was of a newborn fledgling cradled in the arms of someone. The picture focused only on the baby, so Castiel couldn't see who was holding the baby.

"This is Sammy." Dean said, his voice full of fondness. There was some writing on the photo in the corner, a date. Probably Sam's birthday.

The next picture had a young Dean holding baby Samuel. Dean was smiling down at the baby.

The next picture was of Mary. Castiel instantly knew she was a Campbell. He recognized her features. Surprisingly, Mary's wings were a doves. Castiel had never know an angel fledgling to retain their dove wings into adulthood. Mary was a beautiful woman. The longer that Castiel observed the photo the more he started to recognize Dean's features in her.

"That's mom." Dean said. He cleared his throat.

"She's beautiful." Castiel said.

"Yeah." Dean sounded strained. "She was." He reached out and pressed his fingers to Mary's wings.

"I know of your angelic family." Castiel said. "Your mother is a Campbell."

"So? What does that mean?"

"It means that you will have a home when we get to Heaven."

Dean would have a home in heaven without Castiel.

"I don't know if I want to live random angels I don't know." Dean said dubiously.

"There will be no one there. They are all dead."

Dean made a face. "Jeez, Cas. Sugarcoat it a little, why don't ya?"

"Sorry."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. It's fine. So I'm just going to live in some random house all by myself?"

"If you would like to, yes." Castiel said.

"I don't know." Dean said. "Seems kind of lonely."

"I live alone."

Maybe Castiel didn't want to live alone, though. He wouldn't mind being with Dean and their fledging.

"You never get lonely?"

"I haven't in the past." Castiel eyed Dean Castiel carefully. "That does not mean that I won't get lonely now."

"Yeah, I guess it's just something for me to think about." Dean flipped the next page.

The photo there showed the whole family: John, Mary, Dean, and Sam. They were sitting outside on the grass on a blanket. Mary was holding Sam and Dean was sitting on John's lap. John and Mary were sharing a tender look.

"I remember this." Dean said quietly. "I wanted to go on a picnic. Dad didn't, but Mom convinced him."

"Who took the photo?"

"Don't know. Probably Ellen or Bobby. We visited them sometimes, I think."

"You didn't live in Lawrence?"

"Our house was a little outside the town." Dean said. "It's gone now, though, burned down completely in the fire."

Castiel felt his chest tighten. "I am so sorry, Dean."

"It was a long time ago." Dean said dismissively. Castiel could smell the bitter sadness in Dean's scent.

The rest of the photos in the photo album were just of Dean and Sam. Even at that age, Castiel could tell Dean was attached to his brother, and vice versa. The photo album ended halfway through the book, leaving a sad, half-empty book that was never to be filled. Dean closed the books bit harshly.

"Would you like to take that with us?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Okay." Castiel nodded to another photo album. "I think there's another."

Dean reached over for the second photo album and opened it up. This one had photos that were much older. The first ones were of Dean as a baby, but the following ones were of John and Mary. It looked to be from their time before Dean's birth.

"They look so happy." Dean said, a little wistfully.

"They do." Castiel agreed.

"Dad was good back then." Dean said, stopping of a picture with John and Mary holding hands. "Mom's death really messed him up."

Castiel watched Dean as the omega focused on the photos of his parents. He thought about how important Dean was to him after only a few months of knowing one another. If Dean died, Castiel would be absolutely crushed.

"It must have been hard for him and for you." Castiel said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it sucked." Dean said. "Fucking demons."

He turned the page and then jolted, his eyes widening. Castiel looked down at the photo and sucked in a breath.

It was a photo of Mary and John. Both were young and staring lovingly at one another. It was similar to the other photo John and Mary, except for one thing.

John had horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ever update on time? Apparently not. Thanks for waiting, my friends 
> 
> How was fourth of July (if you celebrate)??? I hope everyone had a good weekend
> 
> Stay safe and let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	15. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Recap: Castiel and Dean found an old picture with Mary and John, and John has horns.

Castiel immediately took the photo album from Dean's hands, ignoring Dean's noise of protest. He looked closely at the photo, blood rushing in his ears.

John Winchester had _horns_. Castiel let out a shocked breath.

Horns could only mean one thing.

John was a demon.

"What is this?!" Castiel demanded, yanking his head up to stare at Dean. Dean stared back at him with wide, panicked eyes.

"I don't know, Cas!" He said, hands raising up placatingly. "I swear, I have no fucking clue!"

Castiel stared at Dean. It felt like his world was crashing around him.

Castiel had felt cold from the shock, but now he was beginning to heat up.

He was furious.

"How do you explain this?!" Castiel yelled. He held the photo album up to Dean's face. Dean looked desperately between the album and Castiel.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed.

"Bullshit!" Castiel snarled. He threw the photo album on the ground and stormed forward, growing even more angry when Dean started to back up.

"Cas, please, man, let's talk about thi-"

"Shut up!" Castiel snapped. He felt his wings flare out, but he did not feel any pain. "You _tricked_ me!"

"No! I would never!"

"Don't lie to me, Dean Winchester! Your father is clearly a demon! Mary must have defected to the demons' side! How did they do it, Dean? How did they reproduce?"

"Cas, I have no idea!" Dean pleaded.

Castiel wasn't having any of it. "It's why you're so powerful, isn't it?! You're half-demon, half-angel. I can't believe I trusted you!"

Dean's face fell. "Castiel, please-"

"Don't bother begging, _scum_!" Castiel shoved his finger against Dean's chest. "This was all a ploy, wasn't it?! A way to trick me into sharing all the angelic secrets? I bet that you were laughing at me all those times the demons took you away to "torture" you! I bet you _loved_ being with Alastair!"

Dean drew back as his eyes watered, like he'd been slapped, but Castiel was on a role and much too upset to care.

"You tricked me into mating you! You wanted me to pity you, the poor omega angel, and take you with me to Heaven so you could be a spy for the demons!"

"I didn't trick you! I would never! Castiel, listen to me, I had _no_ idea that my dad was a - a demon! I swear I had nothing to do with this-"

"Stop lying!" Castiel hissed, shoving forward again. "Either Mary defected or John defected, and I would _know_ if John had defected! Every angel would know!

You seduced me, coerced me into pitying and caring for you! I have no idea what you are, Dean! And now our child will be a monster-"

Dean's eyes flashed angrily then, and he pushed Castiel away with a sudden ferocity that took Castiel by surprise.

"Don't you _dare_ insult the baby." He growled, voice low and deadly. "Think whatever crap you want about me, Cas, I don't fucking care. But _do not_ insult _my_ child!"

Dean shoved past Castiel and stormed out before Castiel could stop him, leaving the alpha staring after him.

Castiel let out a frustrated noise. He should go after Dean and stop him. He could help how hurt he felt. But before Castiel could make it out the door, Bobby was entering the storage room and blocking the doorway.

"Get out of my way." Castiel ordered.

Bobby glared back at him, unimpressed, and crossed his arms. "Not till you tell me what just happened, 'cause all I know is that Dean left in a hurry and in tears. Mind explainin' that to me, boy?"

Castiel glowered at the human. "You must've known. You knew John and Mary well."

The simmering anger within Castiel was suddenly replaced with an uncertainty. He was greatly outnumbered here. The humans had been good to him before because Castiel was taking Dean to Heaven, but what now?

Bobby's eyes flickered over the storage room and lingered on the fallen photo album. He sighed.

"Didn't know that album was in here." He said. "Wouldn't have had you two come in, otherwise."

"So you could lie to me for longer?" Castiel asked bitterly.

"Now you listen to me," Bobby said, voice sharp, "I have no obligation to tell you anything 'bout John 'n Mary. It wasn't my relationship and it's not yours, so it's none of your damn business."

"It's my business when their offspring is my companion!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "If you think that for one moment Dean knew about his daddy, you're stupider than most angels."

Castiel drew back, affronted, and opened his mouth to snap a reply, but Bobby beat him to it.

"Dean never knew anything." Bobby said, gesturing to the picture. "John never told him or Sam, as far as I knew. He was ashamed of it."

Castiel looked down, not quite ready to believe Bobby. "How did they meet?"

"Mary joined her father on a patrol and they met a demon patrol. John was there on his first patrol. Mary out-skilled John. She spared his life, though, because they were both so young. John ran away, let the demons believe he'd been killed. He and Mary became friends, fell in love, but Samuel wouldn't hear it, so Mary ran away with John and they settled 'round here." Bobby explained. "John grew to resent the demons and the war, so much that he cut off his horns."

Castiel sucked in a startled breath. He knew that that could be just as painful as cutting off an angel's wings. "And he lived?"

Bobby nodded. "He did. Almost bled to death, but he lived. Several years later, Dean was born."

"How?" Castiel asked. "Angels and demons can't mate."

"Don't know." Bobby shrugged. "My best guess, as cheesy as it sounds, is that Mary and John truly loved each other, and somehow that let them make a baby. Man, they were ecstatic when Dean was born with wings. They thought it was safer for him that way."

"Why are you telling me this?" Castiel asked. "How do I know you're not lying."

"Believe what you want." Bobby said. "None of us are going to keep you from running back to Heaven, but we will fight tooth and nail to keep Dean safe. His baby too. Never forget that."

"You know about..." Castiel trailed off and tilted his head.

"Yeah, I heard a few things." Bobby said. "I'm telling you now that we're going to keep them both safe, from you if we have to."

The anger dissipated from Castiel then and he felt himself wilt as he went over his conversation with Dean.

 _Well_ , he thought with a grimace, _it was more of accusations than a conversation._

"I think I may have overreacted."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting. "You think?"

Castiel grimaced again, this time filling with cold shame.

"I've hurt him." Castiel said.

"Obviously, idjit." Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "You've fucked up."

Castiel winced.

"You better fix it, boy." Bobby continued warningly.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked. "I must speak to him."

"Don't know." Bobby said. "He stormed out. You should hurry if you want to find him."

"I will." Castiel said. "And, um, thank you, for helping me see reason through my anger."

Bobby's gaze softened, just a little, and he nodded at Castiel.

Castiel moved passed the older human and left the blacksmith. He thought about going to the Roadhouse, but then he figured that Dean would be trying to avoid him. He probably would've left the town.

Castiel felt a prickle of worry and unease in his belly. It was light outside, the middle of the day, but there was no way to tell what was out in the woods.

He went around the perimeter of the town until he caught Dean's scent. It trailed off into the woods, as Castiel had suspected.

Castiel fluttered nervously before he began to follow Dean's scent. It wasn't difficult to track the omega. His scent stood out sweetly among the wood and fauna.

At one point Castiel paused and inhaled deeply. There were more scents that surrounded Dean's, like Castiel wasn't the only one that was tracking Dean.

The scent was sulphuric.

Castiel quickened his pace until he was nearly running through the woods, desperate to catch up to Dean. He slid to a stop when he reached a river.

"Fuck."

Castiel could never forgive himself if something happened to Dean and their child.

Castiel swallowed and closed his eyes against the sudden burn. He'd said such horrible things about Dean and their child.

He was a hypocrite. He wanted the other angels to accept Dean and their fledgling and he attacked them both the second he realized Dean was different than he thought.

What had he been thinking?

Castiel had sworn to be there for Dean. He had just been so _hurt_ when he had learn about Dean's parentage.

Castiel needed to find Dean.

He leapt the into the river, ignoring how cold it was and how it dragged down his wings, and began to wade to the other side. The current was strongest in the center, but Castiel was still able to make it across. He began to pace the opposite bank, trying to catch Dean's scent.

It took him a few frustrating minutes, but he did manage to catch one scent - the sulphuric one.

Gritting his teeth, Castiel took off after the demon. He only prayed that he was able to catch up to the demon before it reached Dean. Dean must've been running the entire time for him to get so far away from Castiel.

Maybe he'd been running from the demon.

Castiel did not want to think about what it meant if Dean was recaptured. He cursed himself when he realized he should have told the humans to monitor the gorge. They might have been able to intercept a demonic patrol trying to make it back to Hell with Dean.

They had been so damn close to getting to safety.

Castiel stumbled over a root and went colliding into the ground. He shouted out in anger and shoved himself up. His ankle twinged painfully, but Castiel forced himself forward. He couldn't let Dean down.

The sulphuric scent grew stronger and Castiel knew he was getting close. His alpha snarled and urged him to go faster. Castiel's wings twitched with the need to fly. Instead they were just bulky and put him off-balance.

Castiel came across an empty clearing and the demon's scent died out suddenly. Castiel whirled around, absolutely frustrated, until he caught eyes on tawny wings.

"Dean!" Castiel lunged forward and tackled Dean from behind in a hug. Beneath him, Dean jerked and tried to pull away from Castiel.

Castiel released him and stumbled back. Dean whirled around and snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Castiel said. "I'm so sorry! I was an assbutt."

Dean remained tense and he continued to glare at Castiel, but his snarl dropped.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said again. He dropped to his knees. "I said hurtful, untrue things. I should have listened to you. I should not have assumed."

Dean raised a skeptical brow. "What made you change your mind?"

"Robert Singer knocked some sense into me." Castiel answered. "Please, don't leave. I don't need you to forgive me, Dean, but I can't let you go. It's too dangerous. Please, for the safety of our child-"

"Oh, now it's _our_ child?" Dean snapped.

Castiel lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I swear, I will never do that again. I don't care what our child is, I will care for it and protect it with my life."

He hated looking down because he couldn't see Dean's reaction, but he had to show his submission. He needed Dean to know he was serious.

"You're done being an ass?"

"Yes." Castiel breathed. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Okay."

Castiel glanced up hopefully.

"You're not out of the doghouse yet." Dean said sternly. "But you've made a start."

Castiel's vision swam as his heart stammered with relief. "I completely understand. I will never-"

There was a crunch behind Castiel. In an instant he whirled around and shoved himself in front of Dean, eyes scanning for the threat.

_How could I have forgotten about the demon?!_

Castiel readied himself and bared his teeth. He had no weapons but he would defend Dean with his life.

A short figure stepped out of the woods. Golden wings flashed in the sunlight. Castiel's breath caught in his throat.

"Long time no see, Cassie."

"Gabriel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy it's late but it's here! hopefully this chapter wasn't too chaotic and hopefully the whiplash of emotions weren't too much 
> 
> soooo what does everyone think???? some people made some good guesses and for that I applaud you   
> Dean's half angel, half demon... what does that mean???
> 
> I ended on another cliff hanger sort of but I regret nothing 
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a good week :)  
> -cap out-


	16. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural
> 
> recap: John is a demon, Mary was an angel, but somehow they managed to have Sam and Dean. Castiel accused Dean of conspiring against him and Dean ran off into the woods (like a Disney princess). Then Bobby knocked some sense into Castiel's brain and Castiel went after Dean where he found both the omega angel and Gabriel

Gabriel smirked and walked up to Castiel and Dean with a confidant stroll.

"Fancy meeting you here, little bro."

Castiel eyed him and shifted uncertainly. He remembered the humans had said that Gabriel had betrayed his men and sided with a demon. How true was that?

"What, aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel forced out. He did not move away from Dean, still standing protectively in front of the pregnant omega.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I'll admit that this isn't the heartwarming reunion I expected." Gabriel drawled. "I'll say, though, that I am very relieved to see you here and in one piece."

"Thank you." Castiel said.

He eyed Gabriel suspiciously for another moment until the other rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" He demanded. He took a step forward and paused when Castiel pushed Dean and himself back a bit.

This time Castiel almost thought he saw a flash of hurt, but then Gabriel was crossing his arms and giving him an unamused stare, so it probably wasn't that.

"I really don't understand why you're doing that." He said.

"The humans believe that you have betrayed the angels."

Gabriel scoffed. "And why, pray tell, would they think that?"

"They overheard angels discussing your betrayal."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and his stance stiffened a bit. His tenser posture would have been unnoticeable for most, but Castiel knew Gabriel well.

At least, he thought he did.

"So," Gabriel said, "those flying dicks told everyone I betrayed them? What am I accused of?"

Castiel hesitated. He wasn't sure how wise it would be to tell Gabriel of what he was accused of doing, but then he figured that since humans knew of Gabriel's deeds because so many lower angels knew, it wouldn't be difficult for Gabriel to get the information from someone.

"You are accused of consorting with demons." Castiel answered. He felt Dean shift nervously behind him. "Several angels claim to have seen you talking with a demon as your garrison fled. You never returned."

"Hmm." Gabriel hummed, looking thoughtful. "It seems that there's been a misunderstanding."

Castiel tilted his head. "What do mean?"

"I had sent word to Lucifer, but it appears my message was either lost or ignored."

"Why would it be ignored?"

Gabriel smiled grimly at Castiel. "You wouldn't understand."

Castiel felt his wings puff up angrily. He wasn't some child that Gabriel could just brush off.

"Why didn't you come back?" He decided to ask.

"I had... _business_ that needed my attention."

"Are you saying you are innocent?"

"Doesn't matter what I'm saying, all that matters is what you believe."

Castiel regarded his brother for a moment. It had been shocking to hear that Gabriel had betrayed the angels, yet Castiel had believed it since it was what the angels believed. Now though, Castiel was finding that there were things not quite adding up right in his head.

Why did Alastair tell Castiel they had killed Gabriel?

Clearly, Gabriel was alive and well and his normal obnoxious self. Which meant that Alastair had lied about it.

Why hadn't Alastair told Castiel about Gabriel's betrayal, if nothing more but to rub it in Castiel's face and shake his faith? Why lie about it?

Why hadn't Gabriel come to see Castiel to try and convert him to the demons' side?

It didn't make sense. Unless, of course, Gabriel had kept it hidden because he wanted to gain Castiel's trust. That seemed far-fetched, though. The demons had no idea that Castiel and Dean would escape.

Although, there had been Crowley. Had Crowley tricked them into believing he was helping them?

But if the demons had planned for Castiel and Dean to escape, surely they would have made it easier.

Castiel was uncertain, to say the least.

"Were you consorting with demons?" Castiel finally questioned.

Gabriel shifted on his feet and picked at his nails. "Depends on how you define 'consorting.'"

"Gabriel!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gabriel held out his hands and backed away. "Chillax, man. I swear I'm not working with the demons, though there is one I have been with since, you know, the failed attempt to bust you out."

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and found that Dean looked every bit uncertain and curious as Gabriel felt.

"Eyes over here, bucko." Gabriel said. It was so familiar and annoying that Castiel almost rolled his eyes as he looked back at his brother. "Who even is that guy?"

"This is Dean. He was kept prisoner next to me while I was imprisoned. We escaped together." He answered. "Why are you working with a demon?" Castiel wasn't about to discuss Dean's potential of ending the war just yet, he needed to make sure he could trust Gabriel.

"The demon's had some strong points." Gabriel shrugged. "Besides, he's not for the angels winning or the demons winning. He thinks the war is pointless."

It must've been Crowley, then.

"Where is he?"

"Around here, somewhere." Gabriel replied. "You're not gonna smite him, are you? Because I gotta say, that would really suck and I would not be cool with that."

Castiel did roll his eyes that time. "No, I'm not going to smite Crowley."

A genuine frown flickered across Gabriel's features as he squinted at them. "Who the hell is Crowley?"

A sudden crack of leaves from behind Castiel had him whirling around to face the new intruder. The sulfuric scent had returned and it was stronger than before.

A tall demon, the tallest Castiel had seen, appeared from the tree-line and marched towards them. Castiel tensed.

This was the moment of truth.

Could Gabriel be trusted?

The demon stuttered to a halt some ten feet away, his brown eyes widening at something behind Castiel.

Dean stepped in front of Castiel and ignored the alpha when Castiel tried to pull him back.

"Sammy?"

Castiel stiffened.

Surely, Dean could not mean-

"Sammy!" Dean flung himself forward with his arms around the demon. The demon's eyes were wide with shock, but he quickly returned Dean's hug and buried his head against Dean's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're alive." The demon's voice was muffled but Castiel could still understand him.

"Me neither." Dean pulled back a bit, just to look at the demon. "Damn, you got tall."

"Maybe you got short." Sam replied.

"Bitch." Dean shoved at his brother.

Castiel didn't want to ruin Dean's good move, but there was still something very important to discuss.

"If you are Sam Winchester, Dean's brother, then why are you a demon?" Castiel questioned. He positioned himself nearer to Dean and placed a hand on the omega's shoulder.

This could still be a trick.

Dean frowned and took a step back. He looked Sam up and down.

"Yeah, Sammy." He said. "What's up with the horns?"

Sam looked down. "I don't know, De. I woke up after the demons attacked us 'n you were gone 'n Dad was, uh, dead."

"Dad's dead?" Dean asked softly. Sam nodded, his expression tightening.

"Yeah, he's gone." Sam met Dean's eyes briefly before glancing down again. "I don't know how I got my horns. After I realized you were gone and Dad was dead... I - I freaked out. I was so fucking upset, man, and then I passed out again. When I woke up again, my wings were gone and my horns were there."

"How is that possible?" Castiel glanced questioningly to his brother.

"Don't know." Gabriel shrugged. "He had a picture of himself from before, though, so I had to believe him."

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Before this, demons and angels couldn't mate." Castiel said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sam asked, stunned. "What does that mean?"

"Dad was a demon, Sammy." Dean answered him in a lowered tone. "I guess we gotta a lot to talk about, huh? Hey, why didn't you go back to see Bobby?"

Shame sharpened Sam's scent. Castiel felt pity stir in his stomach.

"I didn't want them to see me as a freak." Sam mumbled.

"You're not a freak." Dean snapped, voice fierce. "Don't matter that you look like a demon, you're not like those bastards."

Castiel felt a rush of affection Dean. He was so protective and caring for his brother.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam muttered. He looked up and forced a grin. "I'm glad to see you again. I thought you were gone."

"Nah, takes more than a few measly demons to take me down." Dean smiled and patted Sam's shoulder. "Cas got me out. This is Cas, by the way." 

"It was very much of a team effort." Castiel argued.

Still, Sam looked at him with an expression of gratitude. The taller brother took only two large steps until he was wrapping his arms around Castiel. The hug took Castiel by surprised and he flinched violently. Sam paid no mind and only tightened his hold.

"Thanks." He said, voice right next to Castiel's ear. "Nice to meet you." 

Castiel was not used to hugs, or any physical touch that did not come from Dean, so he was tense. He forced himself to try to relax.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Samuel. I've heard about you from Dean. I am glad I could assist him in escaping."

"He's being modest." Dean chimed in, shooting Castiel a happy grin that had the alpha's stomach fluttering oddly. "He's a real hero."

Castiel's cheeks warmed.

Dean smirked at him. "Don't short change yourself, man."

"Well, that was a very sweet reunion." Gabriel said. He threw his arms around Castiel, throwing Castiel off balance. "Really, I'm all warm and gooey, but I'm starting to feel a little left out."

Castiel pushed his brother's arm off of him and turned to face him.

"Gabriel," he said gravely, "I am very glad that you are alive and well and that you have not betrayed the angels. I was hurt deeply when I thought I lost you."

Gabriel gawked at him.

"Are you fucking with me?" He demanded.

"No." Castiel answered. "I was devastated."

Gabriel was quiet and Castiel marveled at the fact that a simple admission of his feelings had rendered his chatty brother speechless.

"Thanks, bromigo." Gabriel said, sounding choked, "I was pretty upset when you were taken, too."

Castiel sighed, the old pain of loss from his comrades flaring up again.

"I suppose I should consider myself lucky. The others met a worse fate." He mused.

"Not to sound harsh, but better them than you." Gabriel replied.

Castiel didn't agree with that.

"We should really get going." Sam said. "There's a bunch of shit in these woods."

"Back to the Roadhouse." Dean said.

Sam shifted, his eyes flashing with uncertainty. Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Sammy, okay? Let's just get back, there's a lot to talk about."

Sam nodded but Castiel knew he was still tense. Gabriel's wings were flittering uncomfortably as well, but he said nothing.

"C'mon." Dean started off towards the town. Sam and Gabriel followed after, a little slower, and Castiel took up the back. He wanted to keep an eye on Gabriel and Sam. He did believe them, mostly, but a little suspicion would not hurt, hopefully.

They were lucky that they did not come into any conflict as they returned to the town. Castiel recognized the demonic scent that he'd followed the first time as Sam's. It settled his nerves to know that there wasn't another demon scouting about.

Sam's scent sharpened with anxiety the closer they got to town. He brushed his hair more often, as if an attempt to cover his horns. It was not successful.

Dean led them around the back of town to avoid anyone who might not immediately recognize Sam. They entered the Roadhouse from the backdoor and Dean and Castiel entered the tavern area first to break the news.

"Hey, guys." Dean greeted. Ellen and Bobby were there, and so was Benny, but Jo was missing. "There's something you gotta see."

He turned and waved for Sam and Gabriel to come around the corner.

Instantly, Ellen was aiming a rifle at he newcomers. Castiel had no idea where she'd gotten it, but he found his respect for her increasing.

"Woah! Don't shoot." Dean maneuvered himself between Sam and Gabriel and Ellen, Bobby, and Benny.

"Sam?" Bobby asked, his eyes intent on Sam.

Sam looked from Bobby to the ground. "Hey, Bobby."

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Ellen demanded. She did not lower the rifle.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Castiel could sympathize.

"We've got a lot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me a while and for that I apologize. A heads up - most likely I'll be updating every other week but I'll try to do it every week and stay punctual... Thank you for your patience!!!
> 
> Wow this chapter was real full of information - hopefully it wasn't too difficult to follow 
> 
> thanks for the support and response - I hope everyone had a really great week and you have an excellent weekend   
> let me know what you think :)  
> -cap out-


	17. Discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ellen, Bobby, and Benny were seated on one side of the table, facing Gabriel and Sam. Castiel and Dean were seated on opposite ends in between the two groups as a sort of barrier. 

“Start talking.” Ellen ordered, eyeing Gabriel and Sam. She still had her gun with her, but luckily the safety was on and it was aimed downwards. 

Sam quickly retold everything he had said to Bobby, Ellen, and Benny. They were quiet and thoughtful throughout the explanation, which Castiel took as a good sign. Gabriel also stayed silent, another blessing. 

When Sam was finished, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the table. 

“How’d you meet the angel?” Bobby asked, nodding to Gabriel. 

“Excuse you, sir, I am an  _ archangel _ .” Gabriel said with a sniff. 

Bobby rolled his eyes and Castiel held back a sigh. 

“I followed the angels across the gorge.” Sam admitted. “It’s the first time I’ve seen angels go farther than Earth, so I was curious.” 

“That can’t be true.” Castiel interrupted, shaking his head. “Angels go on patrols all the time.”

“Exactly.” Sam said. “Patrols only - there’s rarely ever any battles, except for when they take place on Earth. This war makes no sense.” 

Castiel was about to respond, to argue, that Sam  _ must  _ be mistaken, but Bobby interrupted.

“Save it for later.” He said. “What happened after you followed the angels across the gorge?”

“I followed them to a compound and I saw them attacking some demons.”

“He saved me.” Gabriel chimed in, casting Sam a grateful look. “I got knocked down and my blade was in the hands of some demon. Honest to Dad, I thought I was gonna die. Samsquatch took the demon down though and returned my blade. He’s lucky it was me and not one of my bros, though. They wouldn’t have been as understanding.” 

Sam nodded. “We’ve been trying to think of a way to get you back, Castiel.” 

“Why?” Castiel asked, genuinely confused. “I do not serve a significant part in this war.” 

Gabriel glared at him and looked serious, for once. “Because you're my brother, Cassie. An iditotic brother, apparently, if you can’t figure out that I’d want to get you back just because I care about you.” 

Castiel felt his cheeks heat and he ducked his head. “Thank you.” 

“No point in thanking us, Cassie. You got out all by yourself.” Gabriel replied. “Well, you had help from Deano, over here, but still.” 

“It’s Dean.” Dean corrected, looking sour. 

Gabriel waved a dismissive hand at him. “Tomato, potato.” 

“We had other help.” Castiel said before Dean and Gabriel could get into an argument. 

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned. 

“A demon helped us escape.” Castiel explained. “His name was Crowley. He said that he wanted the war to end and that Dean is the key to doing so.” 

“How is Dean the key?” 

Castiel hesitated and glanced over at Dean. 

“Probably because of Dad, Sammy.” Dean said. 

“Right.” Sam’s mouth pulled into a tight line. “Dad was a demon. What’s the story there?”

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged.

“I do.” Bobby admitted. Both of the Winchester brothers looked at Bobby in surprise, but hte older human just shrugged, “I knew them before they got married. Your mom spared your daddy’s life. He gave up being a demon and chopped off his horns once they got married.”

“Chopped off his horns?” Sam repeated, eyes wide.

“Holy fuck.” Dean breathed. “That must’ve hurt like hell.” 

Bobby nodded, looking grave. “He was lucky he lived.” 

“So then,” Sam looked to Dean, “what does this make Dean and me?”

The brothers looked expectantly at Castiel. 

“I do not know.” Castiel said. “It should not be possible for an angel and a demon to reproduce. I believe the greatest consequence is that Dean is extraordinarily powerful.” 

“What about Sam, though?” Dean asked. “We had the same parents. He’s half angel, half demon too.” 

“You’re the first born.” Gabriel pointed out. “Maybe that has something to do with it.” 

“Perhaps Sam is powerful, but only as his current form.” Castiel suggested. “Since he is a demon at the moment, he may be a powerful demon.” 

“Shouldn’t we still be able to, I dunno, sense it?” Dean questioned. 

“I do not know.” Castiel answered as Gabriel shrugged. “Maybe the angelic part of his soul prevents other angels from sensing his power as a demon.” 

“Is this why Alastair-” Dean paused and grimaced before continuing, “is that why that demon wanted me? Because I’m supposed to be super strong or something.” 

“It’s possible.” Castiel mused, scratching at his chin. “Though there isn’t much of a benefit to having you hostage if you refuse to help their cause. There was no way for them to take your power, otherwise they would have done it already.”

“Can you tell that I’m powerful?” Dean asked, curious. “I mean, how would they know to target me?” 

Castiel chewed thoughtfully on his lip. He glanced over at Bobby. “Is it possible that someone else knew that John was a demon?”

“Sure.” Bobby said with a nod. “It’s not like it’s easy to hid a pair of demon horns. I’m sure the whole town knew, and if they didn’t know for sure, they’d definitely heard about him.” 

“So a demon could have heard.” Castiel surmised. 

“Or an angel.” Gabriel added pointedly, making Castiel’s wings flutter uncomfortably. It was possible that an angel had known about John and Mary, but it was demons that had attacked and killed Mary, so what did it matter?

“Maybe they wanted to make more demon-angel babies.” Gabriel suggested. “If Dean’s all that, then imagine what someone could do with an army of them.” 

Dean shifted in his seat. “But I don’t know how it works. Plus, nothing out of the ordinary has happened to me.” 

“Your grace is exceptionally strong, on the level of an archangel.” Castiel told him. “Maybe more so.” 

Dean stared at him incredulously. He shook his head. “So what? You’ve already got four archangels, how is one more going to make a difference? And if the demons wanted to know how to make more demon-angels, why wouldn’t they just ask me?” 

“I don’t know.” Castiel said. “Maybe they weren’t sure if you knew and they did not want to give it away.” 

“Why would that matter?”

“There’s power in knowledge, boy.” Bobby answered for Castiel. Castiel took a moment to appreciate Bobby’s wisdom. 

“So now that I know, I should be able to do more?” Dean asked.

Castiel exchanged a glance at Gabriel. His brother looked just as uncertain as Castiel felt. 

“That is a possibility, yes.” Castiel said. 

“Like what?”

“I do not know.” 

Dean leaned back in his chair with a frustrated hum. “Well, we’re kinda running out of time here, man. I gotta, I dunno, train, or something. And Sam’s gotta be important too, Dad thought the demons wanted him.” 

“What?” Sam looked alarmed. 

“Later.” Dean said.

“I’m not sure it would be a good idea for you to train, Dean.” Castiel said hesitantly. “‘At least, not while you are in this condition.” 

Dean’s wings puffed angrily. “I’m not invalid because I’m fucking pregnant!.”

Castiel was about to respond, but he was cut off by a choking noise. 

“You’re pregnant?!” Sam gaped, eyes traveling down to stare at Dean’s stomach. Dean folded his arms across himself, looking self-conscious. 

“Yep.” Dean said. “Surprise.” 

Sam gawked and his eyes shot towards Castiel. “From him?”

“From Cas, Sammy.” Dean replied, rolling his eyes. 

Castiel met Sam’s gaze cooly as the other alpha started to puff up. 

“Knock it off.” Dean snapped. “He’s a good guy, Sammy.” 

Sam immediately seemed to shrink into himself. 

“Well,” Gabriel drawled, “isn’t this a fascinating turn of events?” 

“Gabriel, shut up.” Castiel growled.

Gabriel just smirked at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to poke you, papa bear.” 

“So,” Sam glanced from Dean to Castiel to Gabriel and back to Dean, “you’re supposed to be able to help end the war, but we’ve got to do it before you’re too pregnant to move, and at some point you’re supposed to learn what else you can do besides being a normal angel?”

“Gee, Sammy, when you say it like that.” Dean grumbled, glaring down at the table. 

“Alright, I’ve heard enough.” Ellen said. She’d been so silent that Castiel had almost forgotten she was present. “We’re not talking about this anymore until you’ve got some food in you. Burgers good?”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the way Dean perked up and nodded vigorously. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sam was watching him, but Castiel didn’t turn to look at the other Winchester brother. 

Ellen and Bobby stood and slipped into the kitchen, so Castiel decided he could sit next to Dean. Benny also stood.

“I think it’s best I get going.” He said, casting a long glance at Dean. “Good luck, brother.” 

Dean smiled warmly at Benny, making Castiel’s stomach churn unpleasantly. “See you later, Benny.” 

Benny nodded at Castiel and the others and then left. 

What a relief. 

Castiel must have been making a face, because he caught Gabriel giving him a smug and knowing look. Castiel glared in return.

It only took a moment of awkward silence before Castiel realized that Sam was practically vibrating in his seat. 

“I know Ellen said not to discuss anymore, but I gotta ask about your wings, man.” He said to Dean. 

“I don’t know what to tell ya, Sammy.” Dean shrugged. “I got taken with my old ones, and I got out with these new ones. I didn’t even realize they were different at first.” 

“They’re sort of similar to your old ones.” Sam said thoughtuflly. “It’s definitely different, though.”

“Cas told me that angels have specific bird wings.” Dean said as he nodded at Castiel. Under the table, Castiel felt Dean’s hand brush fleetingly against his own. 

“Yes.” He said. “They usually represent one’s personality.” 

“What do my wings mean?” Sam asked before wincing. He amended, “What  _ did  _ my wings mean? They were owl wings.”

“It was likely intelligence, then.” Castiel anserwed. 

Dean grinned at Sam. “That makes sense. The dude’s a fucking bookworm - a real nerd.” 

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I like to learn, okay?”

“Nerd.” Dean said again. 

“Whatever.” Sam looked to Castiel. “Do you think I’ll be able to get my wings back?”

The mood dampened considerably.

“I do not know.” Castiel answered. He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing. “This is very unprecedented. I would imagine that it is possible. Perhaps it takes a life-changing event, or even exceedingly strong emotions.”

“Can I turn into a demon?” Dean asked. 

It was an interesting question, and Castiel found himself repelling at the thought. He did not like the idea of Dean turning in to such a fowl creature. Not that all of them were bad. Obviously there were exception. But Castiel still did not ever wish to see Dean the same as the creatures who’d hurt him.

“Don’t think Cassie likes the idea of that.” Gabriel commented, shaking Castiel from his thoughts. 

“I do find the idea unpleasant.” Castiel said. “My apologies, Sam.”

Sam just smiled sadly. “Nah, I get it.” 

“Right, enough of this bummer talk.” Gabriel said. “I’m starving. You think the woman’s coming back anytime soon?”

“Her name is Ellen.” Dean said, scowling. “She’s making all of us food, so maybe you should be more patient.”

“Sheesh, didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.” Gabriel replied. “I haven’t had a decent meal in, like, months.” 

“The food here is far better than decent.” Castiel said, earning a warm and appreciative look from Dean. It made Castiel’s heart pump just a bit faster. 

“Alright, I’m back.” Ellen said as she and Bobby reappeared from the kitchen, both holding three plates of burgers. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you, angel. I’m not afraid of your grace or wings, keep that in mind.” 

Gabriel looked properly chastised, at least. 

“Thanks, Ellen.” Dean said. He took a burger and gave it to Castiel and then took one from himself. This simple action also had the ability of making Castiel feel warm and gooey. 

Castiel shook himself a bit. Perhaps he was coming down with something. 

“Thank you, Ellen and Bobby.” Castiel said. 

Bobby shook his head. “It was all her, I just helped carry it out.”

“You’re the muscle.” Gabriel said before tearing into his burger. He and Sam did look rather exhausting and starved, just as Castiel imagined how he and Dean had looked when they had first arrived. It seemed like it had been ages since they had arrived when it had only been a day or so. 

“I think you four should go straight to bed after this.” Ellen said in a very motherly tone. “Rest up a bit. It’s too early to call it a night, but you need to regain your strength if you’re going to be traveling soon.” 

Castiel knew better than to protest. Though, he wasn’t sure he wanted to protest. He was still very tired from all the excitement. 

It seemed that his companions agreed, for none of them said a word other than a mumbled, “Okay.” 

Ellen shooed them away as soon as they’d finished eating, not even allowing them to clean up the dishes. Castiel thanked her profusely for her hospitality, but she just rolled her eyes and gestured towards the spare rooms. 

Castiel followed Dean back to their room. Sam and Gabriel would be in Ellen’s room for a bit until Bobby could get another mattress shoved into the spare room. Castiel did not mind the extra bit of privacy. 

He found himself sagging as he made his way to his bed, suddenly overcome with exaustion. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been much longer than I expected, but here ya go - lots of new info, this chapter  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, come hang out with me (and many other amazing Destiel fans) on the [Profound Bond Discord!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)
> 
> I hope everyone had an awesome week and will have an awesome weekend   
> Stay safe out there :)  
> -cap out-


	18. Transformed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Castiel woke to Ellen’s voice calling his name. He blinked up blearily at the ceiling before forcing himself to sit up and look at the door. The human stood in the doorway. 

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Dinner.” Castiel repeated in a rasp. “Already?”

“You’ve been out for several hours.” Ellen replied. “Not much of a surprise. You and Dean have been through so much in the past months.”

Castiel nodded and glanced over to Dean’s bed. He felt his anxiety spike when he saw that Dean’s bed was empty. 

“Easy there, alpha.” Ellen said. “He’s been up for an hour or so with Sam and Gabriel.” 

Castiel nodded, his heartbeat slowing to a normal pace. “Thank you for waking me. I will be out in a moment.” 

Ellen left without another word. 

Castiel took a moment to stretch. He fluttered his wings tentatively. They were still bandaged, but they felt better. It would take a few days to heal still, unfortunately.

Castiel pushed himself out of bed and lumbered out into the hallway. He could hear chatter and laughter echoing down the hallways and it made him quicken his step, eager to rejoin Dean and the rest of the omega’s family. 

Castiel peered into the tavern. He caught sight of Dean at the bar seated next to Sam. The two were bent closely together. Both were speaking, but Castiel couldn’t make out what they were saying. Gabriel, Jo, and Bobby were seated at a table near the bar. Both humans were listening as the archangel chatted animatedly. 

Dean glanced up when Castiel stepped into the room fully. A wide grin broke across the omega’s face when their eyes met and he waved at Castiel. 

Castiel made his way over to Dean and sat down next to him.

“Hello, Dean.” He greeted quietly. He leaned forward to meet Sam’s gaze and Dean. “Hello, Sam.” 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean replied. “Nice of you to wake up and join us.” 

Castiel felt himself flushing. “I have been rather tired lately.” 

“Dean’s just being a jerk, Castiel, don’t worry about it.” Sam said, shoving Dean lightly. 

“Yeah, I’m just giving you a hard time.” Dean said.

“Leave the poor boy alone until he’s got some food in him.” Ellen reprimanded as she slid behind the counter with a plate full of some type of casserole. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said as he took the accompanying fork. 

As Castiel ate, he listened to Dean and Sam talk. They told him that they had informed Jo about Sam and his situation. They avoided talking about anything else serious, though. Mostly they told Castiel stories about their childhood. It made Castiel happy to hear about the times before Dean’s kidnapping and Alastair.

After dinner, though, everything became serious again. Castiel caught the meaningful glances that Gabriel tossed his way. It was time for business. 

Bobby and Ellen seemed to realize this too. They looked to one another and nodded. 

“Jo, why don’t you wash these dishes in the kitchen and then head out?”

“What?” Jo asked. “Why can’t I stay here?”

“This isn’t a conversation for you.” Ellen answered. 

This made Jo upset. “I’m not a child! I’m part of this family, too!”

“This is a very serious situation, Jo. It may make our guests more uncomfortable with more people.”

“That’s such a stupid thing to say!” Jo exclaimed. “How come you’re allowed here but not me?”

“Jo!” Ellen snapped. “I am not asking.” 

Jo glared at her as she gathered up the dishes and stomped away. Castiel felt bad that she was being excluded, but he would admit that it felt safer to discuss everything with only Ellen and Bobby. 

“So,” Dean said, “what now?”

“I believe that getting you to Center Heaven is our greatest priority.” Castiel said. “You will be safer there than anywhere else, and we can work with the archangels.”

“I strongly disagree.” Gabriel said. “I’m not don’t know the last time you traveled outside of the normal patrol routes, Cassie, but Heaven is far from safe.” 

Castiel tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that the outer rings of Heaven are almost completely demolished.”

Castiel felt as though his heart had stopped. 

“Demolished?” Dean asked. 

“Yep. Towns destroyed, earth upturned, sulfur in the air - the works.”

“That can’t be.” Castiel breathed, horror beginning to build up in his chest. 

“It’s true.” Gabriel shrugged. “I took a little detour after you got captured. Those demons should not have come across your patrol, and some things hadn’t been adding up quite right.”

“What happened to the angels?” Castiel asked. 

“Don’t know. They either died or fled. I haven’t heard a single report, though. Somehow, the demons are getting much closer to Heaven than they should be able to and no one is saying a damn thing.”

“And the patrols are keeping quiet as well?”

“As far as I can tell, there are no patrols.” 

“That can’t be true.” Castiel protested. “I go on many patrols.”

“But not through the outer rings.” Gabriel said. “The patrols leaving Center Heaven go almost straight to Earth and the outer rims of Heaven that surround the main route and other popular paths are untouched. Everywhere else, though, wrecked.”

“Why aren’t there any other patrols?”

“There are reports from patrols, but I haven’t heard or met any of the angels that submit the reports.” 

“Who is overlooking these reports?”

“Don’t know.” Gabriel replied. “The reports are supposed to go to a supervisor so they can summarize them for the archangels and plan new patrols accordingly, but I couldn’t find any supervisor handling the reports. They go straight to the archangels.” 

Castiel frowned. “Where’d you find the reports?”

“In a filing cabinet.” Gabriel answered. “I was trying to find out who ordered your patrol and found those instead. All of the reports are kept as records. I couldn’t find anything else though. No idea who signed off on them or reviewed them.”

“So you got a mole.” Dean said. “Someone’s giving the demons information and allowing them to attack the outer rims of heaven and faking the reports. That doesn’t explain why Crowley wanted to help us, though.”

“Right, who’s Crowley?” Gabriel questioned. 

“How can you not have heard of Crowley?” Castiel said. “He’s the supposed King of Hell.” 

“Oh, right.” Gabriel said, looking thoughtful. “I think I remember him now. To be honest, I’ve never really paid attention to anything that’s going on until your patrol was taken.”

Castiel sighed and tried not to roll his eyes.

“Why would he help you out?” Sam asked. 

“No clue.” Dean said. “He made us promise that we each owe him a favor, too.”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “That’s incredibly dangerous! There’s no telling what he’s going to ask for!”

“Look, man.” Dean said. “Cas and I were in a bind, alright? We didn’t have any other options.”

“What did he do to help you?”

“He helped us escape.” Dean answered. 

“He also warned us that we should be careful who we trust.” Castiel added. “He did seem genuine in his claim that he wanted Hell and Heaven separated.”

“Right, well let’s hope this guy doesn’t turn out to be a douche.” Gabriel said. “We’ve decided almost absolutely nothing.”

“I still think we should get to Center Heaven.” Castiel said. “Even if there is a mole among the angels, there are still many there that can help to protect Dean and the child.” 

“Not sure that’s the safest bet, Cassie.” Gabriel argued. “Plus, who knows how Michael is going to react to your part-angel-part-demon kid.” 

“The child cannot be held accountable for the choices of Dean’s parents.” Castiel said.

“We don’t have to say anything about the baby, anyways.” Dean said. “We can keep it quiet as long as we can. Besides, if I’m meant to help the war end, then they should back off, right?”

Gabriel shifted in his chair and looked to Sam. “What do you think, Samsquatch?”

“There’s no way they’re going to let me into Center Heaven.” He said. “I’m a demon. I have to stay here.” 

“Unless we turn you back into an angel.” Dean said. 

“How would that even work?” Sam grumbled. “Dean, I’ve thought of this over and over. There’s no way.”

“Hey, before you thought that I was dead and that you were alone. I’m here for you, okay? And so is Bobby and Ellen. We can help you out.” 

“He’s right, boy.” Bobby said as Ellen said, “We’re here for you, Sam.”

“I do not think it is entirely implausible.” Castiel told Sam. “You explained that your first transition was because you were greatly emotional, so perhaps if you focus on your positive emotions you’ll be able to switch back.”

“If I didn’t switch when I realized Dean was alive, I doubt I’ll switch now.” Sam scoffed. 

“Maybe it will help for you to consciously choose your angel form.” Castiel mused. “We can also assist your transition by pulling on your grace.”

“I’m a demon.” Sam said plainly. “I don’t have any grace.”

“Yes, you do.” Gabriel said, ignoring Sam’s stunned expression. “I can sense it at little, but it’s like it’s muffled or something.” 

“I don’t feel it.” Dean said, frowning. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in concentration. 

A moment later, Dean opened his eyes again. “Never mind, I can feel it too.” 

“So, you think if I try to think of all the shit that makes me happy and you grab onto my grace, it’ll bring it back?”

“We can try a summoning spell, too.” Bobby added. “I doubt an exorcism would work, since the demonic side is part of you, but maybe if we summon you as an angel it will force it to the surface.”

Castiel looked at Sam expectactly, as he knew Dean was. He could feel Dean’s hope beginning to build. He hoped, for Dean’s sake, that Sam would at least try to become an angel again. 

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “Let’s try it.”

“Now?” Ellen asked, eyebrows raising. 

“No time like the present.” Gabriel said cheerfully as he stood and slapped his hands down on the table. You humans go prepare the summoning spell.” 

“Watch that tone.” Bobby growled. 

Gabriel swallowed. “Would you please go prepare the summoning spell?”

“Better.” Ellen said, standing. “Let’s go, Bobby. We’ll set it up in the back so we don’t make a mess in here.”

The humans left the room, leaving the angels and Sam alone. 

“Don’t worry, Sammy.” Dean said quietly. He reached out and grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “Even if it doesn’t work, we’ll still love you.” 

Sam offered Dean a weak smile in return. “Thanks, Dean.”

Castiel turned away to let the two share a moment. They hadn’t seen one another in years, it must’ve been overwhelming to see each other again under such circumstances. 

Castiel looked to Gabriel and saw that his brother was already staring back at him. Gabriel shuffled forwards a bit and then pulled Castiel into a hug, surprising him. 

“I really did miss you, Cassie.” He said.

“I missed you too, Gabriel.” Castiel replied, untensing and returning the hug. “I am very glad that you are not dead.”

“You and me both.” Gabriel said, pulling back. He looked over at Dean and Sam and frowned. “I don’t think we should go to Center Heaven, but Dean’s going to listen to you and you’re a stubborn son of a bitch, so if you decide it’s where you want to take him, then I’ll follow along.” 

Castiel couldn’t explain the incredibly warm and touched feeling he received at Gabriel’s words. Gabriel had always been one to do his own thing, to Michael’s and Lucifer’s annoyance. 

“Thank you, Gabriel.” He said softly. “That means a lot.” 

Gabriel nodded, not looking at him. 

The humans returned not long after. 

“You’re lucky I just did a supply run. I had everything we needed.” Bobby said. “Let’s get going.” 

They headed behind the Roadhouse, where everything was set up. Sam stood in the middle, looking uncomfortable, while the angels surrounded him and Bobby and Ellen went off to the side with the things they needed for the summoning spell. 

“Alright, Sammy, try to think of everything that makes you happy.” Dean instructed. 

Sam nodded uncertainly and closed his eyes.

Castiel also closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching out for Sam’s grace. Like Gabriel had described, the grace seemed to be buried underneath something. Castiel could only guess that it was because it was dormant and the demonic power was suppressing it. Castiel tried to reach past the barrier and grab onto Sam’s grace with his own, but it was difficult. He could feel Gabriel’s and Dean’s grace doing the same as Castiel’s. Luckily, Sam’s demonic side did not lash out against them.

Castiel listened as the humans lit the objects on fire and tried to strengthen his concentration. He pulled at Sam’s grace and shoved at the barrier. 

Nothing happened. 

Then something gave way, and Castiel’s grace was pouring in much faster than he intended. He gasped and tried to reel back, but his grace seemed to have caught something. It pulled him in and lapped at his strength. 

“Sammy.” Castiel heard Dean hiss.

The hold released and Castiel stumbled back, eyes flying open as he gasped. 

Sam was glowing in front of them. He was so bright that Castiel had to squint.. 

The glowing increased until Castiel was forced to look away, and then it disappeared. Castiel blinked rapidly in the sudden darkness, trying to adjust and see if Sam was an angel again. 

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed. 

Castiel’s eyes cleared just in time to watch Dean pull Sam into a hug. Sam’s horns were gone and he had two large, brown wings that moved to wrap around himself and Dean. 

It had worked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not look over this as carefully as I should have so hopefully there weren't too many mistakes 
> 
> Yay Sammy's back! Who knew the transformation would be so easy?
> 
> Things are started to come together... or is this only making everything more confusing???
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic week and will have an amazing weekend   
> stay safe out there :)  
> -cap out-


	19. Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural

After another tearful reunion between Dean and newly-angelic Sam, it was decided that all four of them would be going to Center Heaven. Gabriel disagreed, but Castiel felt that it was still safest there with other angels, even if there was a mole. 

They left the very next day early in the morning. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Benny wished them well and made them promise to contact them should anything happen. 

Ellen made them breakfast before they left and Bobby handed them satchels full of supplies. They bid their farewells just as the sun was beginning to rise, and Castiel certainly  _ did not  _ care that Benny gave Dean a large hug. Really, he didn’t care. 

They slipped out of the town without seeing any other of the villagers, thankfully. Castiel wasn’t up for prying eyes and questions. Who knew what gossip the demons might overhear, anyways. 

The trip to Center Heaven was supposed to take four to six days. It was difficult to keep a quick pace since Dean and Castiel were still so weakened from their long captivity and subsequent getaway, but they pushed themselves. 

Castiel quietly worried about Dean and his state. He knew stress could not be good for the child and he hoped that Dean wouldn’t push himself too far. He did not say anything to Dean, though. He had a feeling the omega would not appreciate Castiel bringing up any of his concerns.

The group had to be careful with their supplies. They had enough to get them to the outer rings of Heaven, but there they would have to resupply. 

They made Gabriel carry most of the bags. He was the healthiest and the strongest. He was an archangel, after all. At first it was amusing to make him carry the bags, however it quickly got annoying. Gabriel was  _ very  _ talented at whining and complaining. Castiel considered himself to be a patient angel, but Gabriel tested him to the fullest extent. 

Castiel, Dean, and Sam silently bristled as Gabriel complained on and on, until, finally, Dean snapped. 

“Shut up!” He said, teeth gritted. 

“Pregnancy hormones getting to you, Deano?” Gabriel sniped, smiling insincerely at him. 

“Even if I wasn’t pregnant, I would still want to put a fucking muzzle on you.” 

“Kinky.”

Dean’s wings gave a powerful flap as he rounded on Gabriel, eyes glowing. Castiel watched in amazement as Gabriel went soaring backwards. He landed in a heap several yards away, his wings flaring in a desperate attempt to right himself. 

Dean stilled. His eyes were wide as he stared at Gabriel. Castiel felt his shock showing in his own expression.

“What the fuck?” Dean asked. 

“How did you do that?” Gabriel questioned. He seemed more intrigued than upset. 

“I don’t know.” Dean answered, his voice stuttering. 

“We must have been correct in believing Dean would become more powerful with the knowledge of his potential.” Castiel mused. “Can you do that again?”

Dean closed his eyes and let out his breath.

“Wait,” Gabriel said, looking between Castiel and Dean, “What? I don’t want to be a practice target!”

Dean waved his hand towards Gabriel, completely ignoring him, and Gabriel flinched. 

Nothing happened. 

Dean opened one eye. “Did it work?” 

“No.” Castiel answered, frowning. “Perhaps it arises best when you are overemotional.”

“Overemotional?” Dean snapped, glowering at him. “Fuck you! I’m not overly emotional like some angsty teenager!” 

“Clearly.” Sam muttered. 

“When your emotions are heightened, then.” Castiel amended. 

“It’s not my fault that Gabe’s being a dick.” Dean grumbled, his feathers flittering. 

“I’m not the dick, you’re the dick.” Gabriel retorted, very maturely.

Dean’s wings twitched again as the omega scowled. 

“Seeing as though he just sent you flying, Gabriel, I am surprised you are in such a hurry to provoke him again.” 

That shut Gabriel up. 

Well, for a few minutes, at least. 

“Why can’t we fly?” Gabriel complained. “We’d get there so much faster.”

“Because,” Castiel hissed, teeth gritted, “Dean and I are not strong enough to fly, and though Sam has the power to fly he lacks the practice since he has been a demon for several years. I am not suitably convinced that the two of you would be able to carry us for so long, anyways, and I do not want to put Dean in any extra danger, especially not while he is carrying my pup.”

“Spoil sport.” Gabriel kicked at a pebble, but this time he stayed quiet for much longer. 

They stopped midday for a brief break, as well as lunch, but they did not stop again until the sun had already set and it was too dark to continue onwards. 

In the morning, they continued on. They traveled for half a week before they made it to the outer realms of Heaven. 

The change of the landscape was subtle, yet visible. The trees were greener, fuller. There were less thorns on the ground and more animals. Earth’s forest had had bird calls too, but it was more apparent and it sounded sweeter in Heaven. The skies, when visible through the treetops, were a bright and brilliant blue. Any clouds were puffy and perfect. 

Maybe Castiel was exaggerating a bit in his mind, but he swore the air smelt sweeter. 

There was a hum of grace in the earth, at least, and Castiel could feel it reaching for him. By the eased expressions on his companions, Castiel could tell they felt the same. 

They were running low on supplies by that point, but that was to be expected. They had planned to find an angelic town once reaching Heaven to rest and resupply. 

Castiel knew these areas best since he’d gone on patrols, but it was still a ways away from his usual patrols. 

“How much longer?” Gabriel whined. “My feet are  _ killing  _ me!” 

“Just a few more miles.” Castiel answered. “We should spend the night there as well.” 

“And then how far from Center Heaven?” 

“A couple of days’ time.” Castiel said. “You ask too many questions.”

Dean let out a quiet snort as Gabriel muttered curses. 

They walked in silence for nearly half-an-hour. Castiel suspected they were all too exhausted to do much else than walk. 

There were a little less than a mile away when Sam halted suddenly. Castiel turned to look at the taller angel as he frowned and sniffed at the air. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, nudging Sam’s arm. 

“Don’t know.” Sam answered. “It smells… odd.” 

Dean also frowned. He breathed in deeply, a look of concentration on his face. 

Dean paled. 

“What?” Castiel questioned, a bit urgently. 

“It smells sulphuric.” Dean said in a rush. “I almost missed it because of how clean Heaven smells, but it’s there.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sam said. 

“That can’t be true, we’re too close to the main routes.” Gabriel argued. 

“I know what sulphur smells like.” Dean snapped.

“Where is it coming from?” Castiel intervened, asking before Gabriel could start bickering with Dean.

“That way.” Sam said as he pointed in the direction they were headed. 

Castiel swallowed. It was very unlikely any demons would be nearby, but if both Dean and Sam could smell sulfur, then there was still the possibility. 

“Let’s hurry.” He said. He started off at a fast pace, forcing the others to keep up with him. 

It did not take long until Castiel also started to smell sulfur. To his dismay, the scent only grew the closer they came to the village. 

Without really meaning to, Castiel’s pace steadily grew faster and faster, until he finally started running. The others ran with him. No one knew exactly why they were running, but Castiel knew he needed to be as quick as possible. 

The trees came to a sudden and abrupt end, and the group stumbled to a stop before a large clearing. 

The town was absolutely decimated. 

The buildings were burnt and collapsing and objects were thrown all over the ground. Imprints of wings dusted the streets where angels had fallen. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel cursed as he moved forward. “The attacks have never been this close to the main route before.” 

“Fuck.” Dean echoed. 

“We should look for survivors.” Sam said, voice weak. 

It was unlikely there was anyone left. 

Castiel felt almost numb as he walked forward and started observing the small town. It was clear that it had been destroyed by demons, but it must have been several days before. 

“How did they get here undetected?” Dean asked. 

“Those fake patrol reports.” Gabriel growled. “There were no angels around to protect the town.”

“Why didn’t other angels feel the loss of their grace?” 

“There must have been another angel here to soften the blow with their own grace.” Castiel answered. “Someone has betrayed the angels.”

“Probably whoever’s been forging the patrol records.” Sam added. 

“What do we do?” Dean asked. 

They all fell silent. 

What could they do? 

They needed supplies, they were dangerously low, but there weren’t many towns nearby. They also did not have the power and strength to go after the demons. 

“We should scavenge for supplies and then get a move on. There might be demons nearby.” Dean said. 

Castiel swallowed and slowly nodded along with the others. They made their way into the town. Castiel tried not to look around at the destruction and wing outlines staining the ground. He was a warrior, a leader, but it did nothing to prepare him for the absolute devastation upon innocent beings. 

He felt disgusting as he went through the belongings of his fallen brethren. He had to remind himself over and over that it was absolutely necessary. 

It took them about twenty minutes to gather the things that were still usable. They reconvened outside the town and took inventory. The scavenging hadn’t been particularly helpful since most things were beyond repair, but they managed to find some food that could last them until they got to Center Heaven. 

Castiel and Gabriel wanted to avoid as many angels as they could. They didn’t know the mole yet, so there was no one they could trust but the archangels. 

Castiel casted one last glance over the town, sorrow tugging at his soul. He had to stop the demons from returning. He would avenge these angels. 

* * * * *

The next week was hell. Their rations were tiny (except for Dean’s, of course), and it was exhausting to have to try and avoid other angels. Luckily (or unluckily), there were no patrols. 

Mid-Heaven had many towns and was more farmland than forest, so they traveled only by night. 

Center Heaven was even worse because it was primarily cities. They continued to travel at night and kept their faces covered so they wouldn’t attract attention. Between Castiel and Gabe, they were able to avoid any guard angels as they made their ways to the Palace at the heart of Center Heaven. 

It concerned Castiel how easy it was to get through the city undetected. They paused only at the entrance to the Palace. Castiel didn’t think it would be difficult to sneak into the Palace, but he did not want to risk being caught by the guards. The last thing they needed was someone suspecting them to be traitors. 

The group paused at the entrance, catching the guards’ attention. 

“What do you want?” One demanded, spinning his angel blade in his hand. 

“You didn’t miss me?” Gabriel asked as he removed his hood. 

The guard’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly. 

“Gab - Gabriel.” He stammered. “But you’re dead, or a traitor.” 

“I’m clearly not dead.” Gabriel said. “And I’m not a traitor.” 

“We need to speak with the archangels.” Castiel said, also taking off his hood. 

“Castiel! You were captured.”

“Well, I am free now.” Castiel replied. “I believe we need to have more difficult tests before allowing angels to apply to become guards.”

“Sorry!” The guard stuttered. “I’ll take you to the archangels.” 

He waved at the other guards and they moved to open the entrance. The main guard led them into the Palace. Castiel had been there almost daily before his capture, and Gabe had lived there, so he found it a little ridiculous that they had to be led through the building. 

The guard led them to the meeting room and knocked loudly on the door. 

“Enter!” Michael shouted. 

“I’ll leave you here.” The guard said as he bowed his head awkwardly. 

Castiel rolled his eyes as the guard practically ran away. Gabriel shook his head once and then threw open the doors with flourish. 

“Honey!” He called. “I’m home!” 

Castiel entered after Gabriel and watched as Michael and Lucifer stood abruptly, their expressions full of shock. 

“Gabriel?” Michael asked. “How are you here?” 

“Heard there were some nasty rumors about me. Wanted to stretch them straight.” Gabriel answered, waltzing to the meeting table and sitting down on a free chair. He hiked his legs up onto the table. 

“You deny fraternizing with a demon?” Lucifer asked, eyebrow arching. 

“Of course.” Gabriel said easily. “Maybe some angel saw me trash-talking and mistook it for something else. Plus, I brought back Castiel!” 

Castiel stiffened as Michael’s and Lucifer’s heads snapped towards him. 

“Castiel?” Michael asked, as if he was noticing him for the first time. 

“Michael.” Castiel said. “Lucifer.” 

“You escaped?” Lucifer questioned. 

Castiel nodded. “I was aided by the angel Dean.” 

He gestured towards Dean and watched as the archangels’ eyes followed the movement. 

“Who is he?” Lucifer asked. 

“Dean.” Dean answered. “I was also captured by demons, but Cas ‘n I escaped together.” 

“Why would they want you?” Lucifer asked. The archangel’s tone had a tinge of disgust, making Castiel frown. 

Dean shuffled a bit awkwardly, his cheeks reddening. “I’m an omega. They thought it was interesting.” 

Castiel  _ did not  _ like the way that Michael’s nostrils flared at that. 

“I see.” Michael said. “We thank you for your assistance, of course.”

“Who’s he?” Lucifer nodded to Sam. 

“I’m Sam.” Sam said. “Dean’s brother.” 

“We would be celebrating your returns,” Michael said, ignoring Sam completely, “But I am afraid that there is much going on at the moment.” 

Castiel felt unease in him twist. “What do you mean?” 

Michael did not reply right away. He swallowed and looked to Lucifer. 

“Raphael was killed three nights ago.” Lucifer said bluntly. “Stabbed in his sleep with his own blade.” 

“What?” Castiel asked, aghast. “Who killed him?”

“We don’t know.” Michael answered. “Someone has broken into our ranks.”

“That’s not all,” Gabriel chimed in, “I think that whoever did that also has been writing false patrol reports and letting demon patrols into Heaven.” 

“That is a large claim.” Michael said. “What makes you say so?” 

“We passed a demolished town that reeked of sulfur.” Castiel said. 

“And,” Gabriel continued, “Before I was captured I noticed that the patrol reports mention completely falsified names.” 

“Lucifer and Raphael look over the reports.” Michael mused, his voice troubled. “Have you noticed this, Lucifer?” 

“I have not.” Lucifer said, “Though I will admit that Raphael did most of the work since I was often busy strategizing.” 

“Hmm.” Michael hummed. “So patrols have not been sent out?” 

“They’ve gone only on the main routes that lead straight to earth, but nothing farther. The outer rim is awful. I believe an angel is travelling with the demons and muting the loss of grace.”

“Who would be powerfully enough for that?” Michael asked, turning. “Lucifer, who are our seraphim-” 

Before anyone could move, Lucifer took two strides forward and stabbed his blade into Michael’s chest. 

Michael gasped, his eyes going wide as he slumped to the floor.

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Lucifer!” Gabriel shouted. 

“You,” Lucifer spat, aiming his bloodied blade in Gabriel’s direction, “You were supposed to be dead! Fucking Alastair!” 

Castiel shifted in front of Dean. 

“You know Alastair?” He asked. 

“‘Course I know him.” Lucifer answered. “My most loyal pet.”

“Why have you done this?” Castiel questioned. 

“Because Michael is a fucking coward!” Lucifer snarled. “I should rule, but he was born two minutes before me and so he is the highest archangel!”

“Did you set me up?” Gabriel asked, drawing his blade. “Did you mean for me to be killed?” 

“Of course.” Lucifer answered, sounding almost bored. “You were too close to figuring things out after Castiel went missing. Raphael started getting too smart too, so I looked into that.” 

“You would destroy your family and your kingdom so that you may rule?” Castiel asked. 

Lucifer shrugged. “So a few hick and hillbilly angels die? I will still rule over all of Heaven and Hell.” 

Castiel felt burning rage for Lucifer. This arachange was meant to protect the angels of Heaven, and here he was actively planning their deaths. 

“What about Alastair?” Gabriel asked. “Wouldn’t he rule Hell?”

“He’d be the Lord of Hell, maybe, but I would be its king.” Lucifer said. “Demons often think themselves smart and manipulative, but their downfall is that they don’t expect anything else to be smart or manipulative in return. I have him eating out of the palm of my hand with the thought of dethroning Crowley.” 

So that is why Crowley had wanted to help them. He wanted to maintain his position as king of Hell, and he knew he was no match for Lucifer and Alastair.

They needed to take out Lucifer. 

“Guards!” Castiel shouted. 

“Oh, please.” Lucifer sneered. “They won’t do you any good.”

Several guards burst into the meeting room. 

“Lucifer has admitted to many treasons against Heaven, including the murder of the archangels Michael and Raphael.” Castiel told him. “He must be taken into custody.” 

The guards took only a moment to comprehend the situation before they were moving forward. 

Lucifer gave a lazy wave of his hand that sent the guards soaring away and into the walls. 

“Even with Gabriel’s help you are no match.” He said. “Gabriel was always the weakest of us, and in this state you look positively dreadful.” 

“Fuck you!” Dean snapped, eyes blazing. 

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat when Lucifer’s gaze travelled to the omega and stared at him inquisitively. 

“You I do not understand.” He said. “Were you purely for pleasure? Why would the demons waste their time and resources on  _ you _ ?” 

Castiel growled as Dean winced behind him, making Lucifer smirk.

“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for the pretty boy?” He said. “Come now, Castiel, you’re better than that.” 

“Alastair hasn’t told you.” Dean said, voice stunned. “Your pet isn’t as loyal as you think.” 

Lucifer’s smirk slipped a bit. “Please, that won’t work on me.” 

“It wouldn’t work on you if I were lying, but I’m not.” Dean said. “Alastair kept something from you! He wasn’t going to play along the way that you wanted.”

Lucifer shifted, his gaze hardening. “I’m assuming you know and are in possession in whatever it is that Alastair was keeping from me. Come here.” 

Lucifer raised his hand in Dean’s direction and pulled slowly towards his chest. 

Dean did not move.

Lucifer frowned and tried again. 

Dean was still. 

The third time, Lucifer looked to Castiel and tried to do the same. Castiel felt his stomach lurch as he was dragged forward against his will. 

“Fuck you!” Dean shouted, also throwing out his hand. 

Lucifer fell backwards and landed in a heap. His eyes were wide with disbelief. 

“You are not an archangel.” He said. 

“Nope.” Dean replied. 

Lucifer let out an aggravated shout and flung himself forward. Castiel blocked his path and met Lucifer’s blade with his own. From there it was a battle between them and their blades. 

A battle that Castiel quickly lost. He could not keep up with an archangel, especially so soon after everything he’d been through. 

Lucifer grabbed Castiel by the shoulder and slid his blade against Castiel’s neck. 

“Don’t think about moving.” He warned. “That goes for you, too.” 

Dean growled, scent flaming with anger. 

“I think I’ll be taking you with me, to be safe.” Lucifer decided as he kicked Castiel’s legs out from beneath him. Castiel hissed through his breath as he landed painfully on his knees. 

“If you follow us, I will kill him.” Lucifer threatened, pushing the knife against Castiel’s skin. 

“Fuck you.” Dean snarled for the third time. 

“Maybe next time, dear.”

Dean tried to send Lucifer soaring again, but this time Lucifer was prepared for it and nothing happened. 

Castiel swallowed as Lucifer tightened his grip on his shoulder. He looked over at Dean. 

“It will be fine.” He said. 

“Cas, what the fuck?” Dean said, his voice wet and his expression taught. “Don’t say things like that.” 

“I will be okay.” Castiel said, not truly believing it. As soon as Lucifer had made it a safe distance away, Castiel had no doubt he’d kill Castiel and run. 

“Yep, everything will be fine for me.” Lucifer said, backing up. “So stay out of it, whore.” 

Dean’s entire being shook and his eyes blazed with glowing light. 

“Fuck.” Lucifer breathed. 

Dean waved his hand, and instead of Lucifer moving, Castiel was yanked from the archangel’s reach and moved safely behind Dean. Dean approached Lucifer, practically glowing with fury. 

Lucifer held out his blade. Neither could move the other, so combat was their last option. 

It shouldn’t have been possible, not when Dean was in the weakened condition that he was in, but he was matched evenly with Lucifer. It showed clearly on Dean’s triumphant smirk and Lucifer’s fearful eyes. 

Castiel had no idea where Dean had gotten the blade.

It was barely a minute before Dean forced Lucifer back against the wall, and Lucifer lashed out blindly. Dean stabbed his blade into the exposed section of Lucifer’s abdomen, and the archangel made a choking noise. 

“I’m not a whore.” Dean spat. “And Cas is  _ mine _ .” 

Lucifer choked again, blood bubbling at his lips. Dean dropped him and Lucifer went still against the ground. 

They all felt the loss of the archangel that time. 

Dean collapsed. 

* * * * * 

All in all, it turned out to be rather anti-climatic. Dean was fine, just a bit overexerted. Their fledgling was completely healthy, a miracle all on its own with the things they’d been through. Word got out that Michael and Raphael had been killed by Lucifer, and Lucifer had been slain by some unknown hero, making Gabriel the one and only ruler of Heaven. 

A terrifying thought. 

Luckily, Gabriel was wise enough to enlist Castiel and Sam as his advisors. He offered it to Dean too, but Dean had turned it down. He was made Captain of the Guard instead. 

It was only a couple of days before they received word from Crowley in Hell, requesting a meeting. 

They met at the border between Hell and Earth, both with armies, and drew up a treaty. The demons were to remain in Hell and the Angels in Heaven, unless the humans granted permission for them to enter Earth. The demonic troops that had been led to Heaven’s outer rings were taken back to Hell, and Crowley was  _ gracious  _ enough to offer a substantial amount of gold in apology, even though it wasn’t technically his fault. 

Castiel had a feeling that Crowley was in such a genoursou mood because they’d destroyed his competitor, leaving Alastair mostly useless, and he still had two favors from Castiel and Dean. Crowley did not tell Castiel or Dean what his favors would be, which was a bit worrying, but at least Castiel trusted Crowley wouldn’t care to attack Heaven anymore. 

Gabriel and Sam settled in quickly in Center Heaven. Sam loved being surrounded by books and Gabriel loved being king. Sam seemed to help dial him back a bit. 

Castiel and Dean were finally able to get some privacy almost two weeks after Lucifer’s death. They were back in Castiel’s old home, which was mostly bare with the occasional piece of furniture. 

“Homey.” Dean commented. 

Castiel ignored him. 

“Did you mean it?” He asked. “When you said I’m yours?” 

Dean flushed (rather prettily) and looked away. 

“Yeah.” He said after a beat, voice quiet and timid. “I’m sorry if that makes things weird.”

“It doesn’t.” Castiel assured him. “I’ve come to think of you as mine as well.” 

Dean blinked, his scent filling with hope. “Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Castiel answered. 

Dean hesitated. “This ‘cause of the baby.”

“Of course not.” Castiel said gently. “I have cared for you deeply, romantically, for long before that, though I will admit that our fledgling brings me much joy, after the horror of its conception.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, inching closer, “Same.”

When their lips met it felt… right. 

It was cheesy for Castiel to think, but there was no other way to describe it. He loved Dean against him and longed to have him in any way possible. 

“Been wanting to do that for a long time.” Dean admitted. 

“Me too.” Castiel agreed. “Let’s do it again.” 

So they kissed again. 

And again. 

And again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.... yeah this was very rushed. I have to admit (and apologize) that I totally lost inspiration for this fic and I have had no idea how to continue. This ending is the way I had originally planned, just less drawn out. I apologize if it's anticlimactic, but I wanted to make sure I at least finished it up instead of leaving it as a wip forever. Thanks for your patience and interest in the fic
> 
> if you ever want to chat, come join the [Profound Bond Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)
> 
> another note - If you're interested in GBBO I'm hoping to start a fic _relatively_ soon (and this time I'm going to try to write most of it out before I post it so I don't run into the same problem with this one) 
> 
> Anyways... I hope everyone has a great weekend and stays safe! Thanks again for your patience and support :)   
> -cap out-


End file.
